Puzzles of Life
by Yuka Hara
Summary: I was reborn and into the world of my favorite anime, cliche isn't it? I don't care of falling in love, I just wanted friends. That's why my life goal in my new world was to have a bunch of contacts rather than the sad comparison of two I had in my past life. They were strange, but I'm not one to talk. I remember my past life after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Puzzles of Life  
Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Summary: I was reborn and into the world of my favorite anime, cliche isn't it? I don't care of falling in love, I just wanted friends. That's why my life goal in my new world was to have a bunch of contacts rather than the sad comparison of two I had in my past life. They were strange, but I'm not one to talk. I remember my past life after all.  
Pairings: Oc-centric-ish  
Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor?  
Rating: T for teens  
**

 **Hiya! Welcome to my new story! I read so many SI/Oc stories with reincarnation or being transported in that I wanted to try one myself. I also read so many awesome stories centered around Vongola X (10) it was so cool. I love the story called Their Boss by . It's an awesome fan fic, so if you guys like AU and the 10th Vongola Generation, it might be a good Fan fiction to read.  
Anyway, I have so many ideas for KHR and I finally decided to do a SI/Oc one. This one however from all my other stories will be in First Point of View. So as a warning, there will probably be large rambles from this Oc. Some of these ideas are not fake because it happens to me in real life.**

 **Note: There will be only one main Oc in this story, which will be the SI/Oc. I don't know about other Oc's but they will most likely be just students of Namimori, teachers or friends of the oc etc.. Also, this story may be a bit Au-ish since it won't follow the story exactly,and there may be some different ages like making Lambo and I-pin a bit older but still younger than the main canon. Also, in future chapters, the Arcobaleno will be in it too because I just love Fon, Skull, Reborn and everyone else.  
**

 **Comments of any kind is accepted, thank you very much.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the Oc Everything belongs to Amano Akira and their rightful owners.**

 **P.S: I was listening to Katekyo Hitman Character songs and also vocaloid songs such as kakurenbo and autoscopy so feel free to listen to them when reading this fan fic.  
**

 **~Yuka Hara**

* * *

"Move aside Tsuna! You don't want to get bitten to death my Kyoya do you?" I shouted towards the brunette boy and literally jumped on him to push him down from on certain skylark's attack.

"Do you want to be bitten to death too, Herbivore?'

"HIEEE!?" Tsuna screeched and his large eyes widened if that was even possible. "Hotaru-chan! What are you doing here?"

I sighed and gripped Tsuna's hand in mine. I glanced at him real quick and saw him blush furiously. I smiled, "Trying to save you from getting injured." I glanced to the side and watched Hibari pause a few feet from me. I'm sure he didn't want to bite me to death, that was probably why he stopped attacking.

"Oi! Woman, get your hands away from Juudaime!"

"Maa,maa. Gokudera, you should calm down. Hotaru just saved Tsuna from Hibari."

"Che...This is a time you're right, baseball freak."

I shook my head as I see two of my friends arguing. What a interesting day it was. First of all, I know that my so called friends are actually characters from an anime. And that there was no way for me to actually interact with them. The strange thing was I called _thee_ Hibari Kyoya by his first name. Now, these facts may be too much to take in at first, so shall I start from the beginning before all of these things happening?

It was a normal night. You know, the silent wind and the chirping crickets. The sky was rid of any clouds and the stars sparkled, it was beautiful. Most of the lights were off since most people would be by bed. I on the other hand wasn't one of those people who were sleeping. Instead, I was gluing my eyes on my laptop screen sitting by my desk.

I was trying desperately to finish reading this one fan fiction I luckily found by chance. I was always one who placed my hobbies before everything else. Even sleep. Now, I _was_ feeling a _bit_ tired, but I really wanted to finish reading. It was getting so good that my mind was racing for my eyes to hurry up and scan through the words. Despite my eyes now having a small burning sensation, I closed my eyes for a few seconds, squeezing it tightly before I opened them again to see the bright light of my laptop screen. My endurance was giving away so when I _finally_ gave up, I slammed my laptop shut and hopped off to bed. It wasn't really that late, but I always slept a bit early to wake up early so it was pretty late in my dictionary. I glanced at the clock, 11:00. Most people I knew would probably be still on their computer playing online games or whatever. Heck, I knew a classmate who was on until 2:00 o'clock in the morning.

People find me rather strange, well, I think. Not that I look weird or anything, I was Asian and had the normal brown hair and eyes. I was just one of those quiet people, the ones that stay in the corner of the room and crosses their fingers that no one notices them or that no one picks on them to answer a question or present. Well, it's probably because I'm just awkward with people. I get so nervous my hands turns all sweaty. Just like when I'm watching a horror movie or going on a roller coaster.

My life is typically average. There's nothing exciting or depressing enough to talk about. I don't have mean parents, ones that are rich or ones that are overly nice. They are just normal. My parents can be strange at times. They work all the time and always make up for it by giving some money so I can use it on whatever I want which is usually on a new manga or some new anime doll. I would never spend my money on cosplay though. Even if I loved the clothes and how cool it looks like if I can pretend to be a anime character, the clothes were way to expensive and by the time I buy all my favorite characters, I'll probably be broke and be in debt.

I laughed at my thoughts. I was worried about money, which made me seem older than I am right? I am not that old, I am actually in my final year of high school and I don't think I have any close friends. Sure I may talk to them, and say good morning but we never hang out or anything.f

I shut my eyes and allowed my brain to wonder on the test I'll be getting back the next morning.

When morning came around the corner, I groggily opened my eyes and rubbed them furiously with my hands. I picked up my phone and checked the time. It was still 6:30, but I smiled widely when I see the wallpaper on my phone, Katekyo Hitman Reborn. It was seriously my all time favorite anime so far. I remembered the first time I decided to watch episode one and I did not fall in love with it instantly like some people describe their first experience with their favorite anime. Instead, I stopped around the tenth episode and didn't watch it again until a year after. When I did, it finally hit me as the anime moved away from the boring Daily Arc and went to the Kyouko Arc. Every Arc after the daily one was way better and I kept watching it until I finished all the episodes. Then I moved to the manga and cried to myself when it was over. It took about a week to get the anime out of my head, but then I found a remedy, fan fiction. That's how it leads me to now, absorbing every fan fiction I could get my hands on.

I refreshed myself in the bathroom and walked down the stairs quietly to grab some breakfast. My parents were still fast asleep so I poured myself a glass of milk and made some toast for myself. I smeared some jam and ate it by stuffing it in my mouth in a hurry. I was too lazy to cook, and I didn't have the best skills to do so. Let's just say that last time I decided to cook, I learned how to flambe( **1** ) and I was told to never touch anything on the shelves again.

Glancing at the clock hung on the wall of my living room, I smiled noticing how slow time was going. It was only 7:10 so far, and school started around 8:00 so I at least half an hour to laze around. I flung towards my coach and hugged a pillow on my stomach. Taking my phone out, I read some other funny comics and laughed silently to myself until my phone was snatched away from my hands.

My mom was standing there with a hand on her hip, "Naomi, sweetie,get up and let's go."

I groaned knowing I had to go to school early.

The ride to school was silent and when I saw the familiar black gates, I mumbled a goodbye to my mom and left the car with sweaty hands. I glanced around to see other students greeting their friends happily and that made my stomach churn. "Ugh, I hope this day is quick." I power walked to my first class and glanced at the empty hallway. I was probably too early, even if it was just only ten minutes. I opened the door and hurried to my seat that was in the back of the room. On the first day of school, I was seated in the front and near the door. But the class changed seats every semester and I chose to sit in the back. I was completely fine with it, I rather be alone than make a complete full out of myself.

I thought of Hibari Kyoya, I agree with his thinking of no crowding since I hate crowds too, but probably not the biting to death part. I don't like violence.

I slipped a piece of paper on my desk and took out my favorite pencil and started to doodle. I could hear one of my classmates shouting out loud in the class and then greet the teacher casually as if nothing happen. That girl was Jane, she was a popular girl who was always cheerful whenever I saw her. She had perfectly tanned skin from being on the school's swimming team and had long black hair and brown eyes. She talked casually to the teachers as if they were her friends and always had a group of people around her.

I never talked to Jane no matter how nice she seemed. Maybe it was the way I looked at others or something, but she glanced at me, she just looked away.

* * *

The first thing I did when I went home was go straight to my room and work on my homework. I took out my i pod, plugged in my favorite pair of earplugs and listened to some songs. They were mostly background music, shocking, I know. Usually, one would think, hey, this girl likes anime so shouldn't she listen to Japanese songs or something? Wrong. I liked calm music because it always helped me relax, and they were strangely catchy in a way.

Then came the shouting of my dad. He barged into my room and I literally jumped, I was too surprised. One moment I'm listening to music and bam, next thing I know my dad's in the room with a frown. "I called you for a while now Naomi." He said.

I just hung my head low and popped my ear plugs out. "Sorry, dad." I say with a large frown. Then I furrowed my eye brows and glanced at him, making sure I made minimal eye contact. "What did you need?" After I said that, I kind of regretted it afterwards. My dad dropped a long list of groceries in my hand and gave me small pouch full of dollar bills. He told me that as a 'young' adult, I needed to socialize more. There was also the fact that we were running low on food. I begrudgingly placed one shoe on my foot and walked out the doors of my comfortable home. The market was busy, tons of people were there.

I had a lot of bags. They wrapped around my arm as I tried to use my small muscles to bring them to my house. I knew I should have taken the car, but my parents were at work so that was a no.

 _Just like when I read one of those reincarnation fan fictions,_ I mused to myself as I walked, _A girl or guy or whatever would be doing something and then killed and then get reborn. Either they would be like perfectly beautiful, awkward, fall in love or even be the strongest. That kinda sounds like Mary Sue's don't they?_

I heard shouting and I frantically looked around. I usually heard these type of shouts around the neighborhood because there were these gangs, but this time there was a angry voice of a woman. One minute later, she was screaming for help. Maybe this was one of those times I called a life threatening situation, but I ran with all my might to the voice. I was a few feet away and I saw a couple of guys surrounding this one girl. I did the only thing right, I called 911 just in case and dropped all my bags. I needed to help this girl survive. When I got closer, I couldn't believe who I saw, it was Jane! Then I got mixed feelings on whether or not I should help her. _She never talked to me, she was nice to everyone..._ I thought for a second before shaking my head, _No, that's wrong. I didn't reach out. She probably just feel awkward around me or something along those lines._

I decided to help her and threw myself into the circle of people. After flailing my arms randomly, I winced when I came in contact with something hard. Probably a face or something. There was another shout, it was somewhere close, but it sounded hallow due to the shouting that was around me. I could feel my ears ringing, but shook it off. There was something sticking out of a guy's hand, dark and sleek. It was a weapon I only ever saw in animes. A gun. _Shoot!_ I thought what I said was ironic, and pushed Jane away. I felt pain eating it's way through my stomach and I saw Jane's crying face for a split second. I couldn't see very clearly, but my ears were still able to hear what she said next. ' **Stupid girl, why would you save me?'** and the last thing I saw was her smirk ridden face.

My life flashed before my eyes. One of those things I read about when people died. I remembered what Jane said and slapped myself on my forehead. What did I deserve to receive that comment? I just _saved_ her with _my_ life. But then I realized something I terribly forgotten. Maybe because too many things were happening, but I finally remembered everything. My life was a lie.

My parents fought all the time. My mom wished I was never born and my dad thinks I'm just a nuisance I probably forgot after reading so many fan fiction that my brain just decided to make some fake memories. Jane was the girl who bullied me, I cooked my own food, I was almost like a errand girl for my parents too. I never had one friend because people thought I was depressed and they didn't want to be a victim of bully either. My life sucked in general.

I was floating, I could tell from how my body swayed back and forth. There was snap and then my world changed. No more black like a endless abyss. I was surrounded my many head lights and there were so many people talking. For some reason, I knew I was reborn to a new world. I crossed my fingers hopping that they weren't like my old parents, and that I could start a new life completely from scratch. Oh how wrong I was.

* * *

As a baby, I could only be in someone's arm and do nothing on my own. It was strange to be a baby because I rarely remembered anything from I was little, but now, with the brain of a teen in the body of a baby, I became more aware of things around me. My parents weren't as bad as my old ones but they still were. They get pissed over the littlest things, though they hid it well and **_loved_** to ignore me. They acted like I wasn't there and it didn't help that I had the most annoying older sister. She was only older than me by a year. Despite her being a baby, she always stole my toys and threw food in my face at the dinner table.

Life was not easy.

I learned a few things though, my name was Nakarui, Hotaru. My sister was named Emiko which meant beautiful, blessed child. While my name instead meant fireflies, I wondered where my parents got their naming sense from. But ignoring the meaning, I liked hearing the name Hotaru, it sounded perfect rather than my old name Naomi. My new mom's name was Danielle while my dad's was Nick. Strange names since they had English names while Emiko and I had Japanese names.

About my appearance, so far I knew nothing really. I never saw my face in a mirror before so I have yet to know whether I am pretty or ugly. I just want an average look I guess. Emiko had rich blonde and large green eyes. She was a beautiful kid. Danielle bore the green eyes and had cascading blonde hair while Nick was a brown haired man with blue eyes. It was a strange combo of colors, but I guess wherever I was, anything could happen.

I was currently a few months old and I was always carried by my old caretaker who I learned was called Mia. My sister was one and started to learn how to walk. I heard my mom, no I rather call her Danielle squeal in joy. She shouted at Nick to bring her the camera to take the footage of Emiko's first step. I on the other hand was in the lap of Mia, playing with toy blocks.

I still wondered where I was. If this really was a new world, would I be in a anime or something? My questions were answered when Mia took me out one faithful day. I was only one years old and pushed by Mia through a baby stroller. We were going on one of our daily trips to the market -it sounds like a deja vu- and I spotted a shop called TakeSushi. My eyes widened, the only shop that was ever called TakeSushi was in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! That would also mean that I was in Namimori. I was so excited, I was actually in my favorite anime! More or less, I could meet the characters. I just hoped I didn't be entangled with the mafia. I made a gurgling sound to Mia as I tugged on her shirt. I was still unable to talk and I would have hated that fact, but I was able to call my sisters names and she would never understand them.

Mia seemed to notice my eagerness to enter a the sushi shop so she entered it. I just loved how she understood me through my strange way of communicating. She and I took a seat and she ordered a few tuna sushis. I frowned slightly when I thought of tuna which led to Tsuna. I wondered if I was older or younger than the canon characters. I really wanted to get to know them. The anime and manga showed their deep bonds and I wanted something like that. I knew in a way that Tsuna would accept me, well maybe. I wouldn't be so sure, but he seemed nice and although he never wanted to be a mafia boss, there was a place in his heart that he knew it was going to happen either way and he was happy.

"Here's our Tuna special!" A cheery voice beamed. I looked up to see a man with spiky hair and a headband tied around his head. He looked so much like the older Yamamoto Takeshi. This must be Tsuyoshi, his father! I giggled in my babish way and he gave me a glance. Our eyes connected and he grinned. "My, what cute girl." He said to Mia who just smiled.

"Yes, she really is. I think she'll grow bright, although she's only 10 months old."

Tsuyoshi chuckled, "She reminds me a little of my son Takeshi. You know, he's probably around the same age as her, although he is already 1 years old." I just smiled and waited for Tsuyoshi to continue to talk. I had hope that he would want me to meet his son or something like that. "Since it's boring to hear adult talking, how about you play with my son?" He asked me as if reading my thoughts.

I squealed in joy and moved my arms. Mia giggled and picked me up from the stroller. She handed me to Tsuyoshi who then brought me to the back room where I saw a small boy with black spiky hair. He was just so cute! Tsuyoshi placed me on a small chair and said to Takeshi, "I thought you would get bored Takeshi, so meet Hotaru." When he left I started to speak, wondering if I could communicate to other toddlers. And I could

"Um, nice to meet you Hotaru-chan. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi."

I couldn't tell if it was because I was a baby, but I could understand what he said completely. "N-Nice to meet you...I'm Nakarui Hotaru.." I stuttered and looked at the ground. The one year old Takeshi just cracked a very large smile.

"Great! So, do you like baseball?" He asked. And that was how I listened to Yamamoto talk about baseball for two hours along with his weird sound effects. I thought, _we might really be great friends._

Mia sat by herself wondering what took so long. It was starting to get late and she needed to bring Hotaru back or else she might get in trouble with Danielle and Nick. She stood up and asked Tsuyoshi to show her where the two kids were since it was time to pick up the girl that seemingly acted like a daughter to her. The two adults stopped in track when they saw what was in front of them, both Hotaru and Takeshi were talking to each other in their own baby gibberish. It seemed like Takeshi was doing most of the talking as he waved his hands around randomly.

Mia looked at Tsuyoshi and he looked back, "Kids.." They said while laughing.

* * *

 **1\. Flambe is a technique in cooking when they use alcohol and a huge flame appears on the flame  
2\. I get really confused about baby ages like 16 months. So the oc is 10 months old and Yamamoto will be 1, meaning that he is older since his birthday is April 24, and that will also mean that the oc will be born in around June or July.  
**

 **So how was it? It's pretty long! Sorry for such a long first chapter, I wanted to let you guys understand more of my oc Naomi. It took be 2-3 days to write this. I hope that the first point of view don't sound so weird. It's my first time writing first point of view after a very long time.  
I know everything is different and confusing, but technically, the oc, Naomi lived a lie for one day. In reality, her life wasn't perfect and no one's is. She was just one of those that had a worse life. Yet she seemed to get confused when she mixed her feelings with reality. She would rather be a anti-social person than being bullied or having all the negative attention. She was only awkward with people and others thought of her the wrong way.  
**

 **I hope that clears it up. This idea was completely made up by me with other bits of my experiences, and I hope I didn't offend anyone with this. If I did, it is purely coincidental, and I apologize.**

 **So the first character so far is Yamamoto! I know it's weird for a baby to want to eat sushi but Hotaru is special and Mia is like her mom! Hope you guys look forward to more characters being introduced :)**

 **Please, comment/follow/favorite, and enjoy reading. I accept any type of comment, including flames. Also, if you guys like only one oc, I'll tell you guys before hand that Hotaru will definitely be the most IMPORTANT oc since it's going to be centered off her. Well, have a great day everyone.  
**

 **~Yuka Hara**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woa, thank you so much for reading you guys - AllArtAnimeLover, wolfscry248, AnimeFreak9096, xXxKawaiiAngelxXx, belladu57, kimmay94, verner2, ArielLux, KainVixenheim, TargetFailed ,** **bookimp,** **DreamingofReading,** **Pandakat312,** **iluvfairytale, Yamiroo Alice, terfa, and of course Guest Angelacorus.**

 **To: Angelacorus (Guest): Thank you for being my first reviewer and also for the favorite! I'm so happy to hear that you like the story so far. I had tried to put some emotion, it didn't sound right to me, but I'm glad you enjoyed it. Thank you for being my fan too, I'll definitely try to update quicker.  
**

 **To : belladu5: Thank you for your review, happy you enjoyed Chapter 1.  
**

 **To: xenocanaan: Thanks for reading, hope you like this chapter too.**

 **I was really really nervous on whether or not this story was good enough to continue. I'm just so psych to know you guys liked the story, or are just interested in it! I do hope this chapter will really suit your tastes! I know that the last chapter was a bit fast, so I'll try to go into more detail with this Hotaru's life now. Updates may get slower, since I just started to go to school again again, so yeah, but I'll try to update this since I got tons of ideas for this story and I just want to write them down. For both chapters, it took me three days to write. But because of studying for school and all, I will probably only update on weekends when I have time. If you guys are looking forward for my other fan fics, I'll put those on hold for a short time. Thanks again!**  
 **So without further ado, Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the oc(s) everything belongs to their rightful owners, Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira.**

 **~Yuka Hara**

 **Published on 8/15/15**

* * *

I yawned and rubbed my eyes with my chubby hands. The spring's warmth was getting to me. Two months had passed and every now and then, I would be taken to TakeSushi where I had random conversations with Yamamoto. He was sure cheerful, that part of him of the canon never changed. I guess that was one of the reason why I started to open up to him. I was always awkward with people no matter who they were, babies, elders, people my age or even my own parents, but you can guess why on the last one. So when I talked to Yamamoto as if I had met him my whole life (well, I kinda knew his whole life so that counts a little), I was completely overtaken by shock. He was also a little sharp too. He would always ask me what was wrong when I started to overthink. I guess that was why Reborn said he had the talent to become a hitman.

A few days ago, I was sitting with Yamamoto in his crib.

 _"Hey there Hotaru-chan!" He chirped, "Did you know that I saw a bird just go voom! by my window the other day?"_

 _I just smiled at his sound effects, "That's cool. Did you know the trees always go woosh woosh?" I answer back with my very own version of sound effects. I giggled when I thought of how Yamamto has rubbed off of me. Yamamoto glanced at my, a grin plastered on his face and he laughed along with me.  
_

 _"You know Hotaru-chan..." He said suddenly, "I hope we can always be friends."_

 _My eyes widened, I started to tear up and tried to wipe my eyes but my hands were kind of in the way. I felt soft hands and Yamamoto wiped them away. "Otou-san always do this to me when I cry!" He says cheerfully, "And it always cheers me up."_

 _From then on, I knew I would trust Yamamoto. I never really had a childhood friend before, but this was just too much. I was overflowed with happiness, he's the best friend I could ever ask for._

Currently, Emiko, Danielle and Nick were gone to who knows where. They were chattering just a while ago and took my older sister with them. They said goodbye to me and **sternly** said I had to be on my best behavior. I think they were being too mean to me since I was almost 12 months old! I am one, but that age is still a baby. I crossed my arms and furrowed my eyebrows and a pout fell on my lips. I felt arms wrap around me and I was face to face with Mia. She cooed at me and giggled at my pout. "Mou, Hotaru-chan, you're really cute you know?" She questions me before shaking her own head.

I was then brought to the kitchen in her arms and was placed in a high chair. She was humming while chopping some carrots and throwing them in a simmering pot. _I hope that's stew or something._ I thought, feeling my mouth drool. I wiped it away with my hands which felt more like slapping my own face with a clump of cute fat. I glanced at the kitchen, pretty normal really. There wasn't anything out of place and it was a spacey kitchen with a marble island at the corner. I brought my attention to Mia and stared at the woman's back. She was wearing a red apron that had strawberry designs. Her hair was tied into a bun and she always looked so young, but when someone realizes the gray steaks on her hair, you would know how old she really was.

To me, Mia was the mother figure I had always wished for. She was more of a mother to me in this life and my past life. Calm and patient, she was never bothered when I made a mess eating anything. She sat right next to me and tried to give me some boiled carrots using the airplane method. Technically, I thought it was a horrible way to trick kids to eat, and how would a baby know that the airplane has to go inside their mouth? I reluctantly opened my mouth, letting her feed me. She was nice, I liked her so I didn't want to trouble her. She already took care of me almost 24/7 and even tuck me into my cradle.

Mia started to talk to me, her eyes sparkling watching whatever I was doing. I slammed my palms on some peas and squashed them. I was utterly bored, there was nothing to do as a baby and I know that time will not just skip over until the canon characters are there. So when Mia took away the bowls and started to clean the kitchen, I sat in my high chair thinking. Right now, Tsuna would have to be somewhere in Namimori as a kid younger than me by a few months since his birthday was in October and I was only two months younger than Yamamoto. I didn't know when I was born and I couldn't just ask Mia because of my incapable vocal cords, so I was lucky when Mia referred to me as a July baby.

I am happy to say that I am the same age as the main canon. That meant that there would be a chance for me to actually interact with them. I didn't want to be in the mafia though. Even Haru and Kyoko who weren't in the mafia was sucked in because of how close they were to Tsuna. I shake my head, this was pretty hard. Maybe when I am of age to walk on my own, I should really go meet Tsuna or something. Then I remembered a certain skylark and panicked. I hope I would never be bitten to death! Maybe I could be friends with Hibari at a young age, then maybe I can soften him up. I shook my head again, this time more vigorously. _No way! Hibari being nice to me? I think they'll happen in my dreams! But I kind of want that..._ I thought to myself with a pout remembering how Hibari was nice in other fan fiction.

"Hotaru-chan, are you alright there?" Mia asked, her warm hands pressed against my forehead. "You don't look so happy, is something wrong?"

 _"Mia-san sure is sharp!'_ I thought to myself before smiling brightly at the older woman. She just giggled and patted my head saying she would play with me later.

I moved my legs back and forth, staring at my hands. There were many things I needed to sort out. First, I needed to know was how I got myself into the Katekyo hitman Reborn world. Sure it was my favorite anime, but there had to be a specific reason. I watched lots of other anime so there could have been a chance that I went inside those if not this world. Second, I did not know one drop of Japanese. Because my brain is already functioned to understand English completely, I know that when I'll start writing hirigana and everything, I'll have a huge problem. The strange thing though, is that I understand Japanese completely, whether it was speaking or hearing. No it wasn't because I watched so many anime that I just got used to the Japanese language. The first time I started to hear things clearly as a newborn, I could understand what they said completely despite them saying Japanese. Even when Emiko sneered at me and called me Baka, I remembered the first sentence that popped in my head was 'Anata wa damu hitotsudesu' which meant you are the dumb one. I didn't even know where that came from or how I just translated it in one second flat. Maybe that was a skill I gained after being reincarnated here. And I was lucky to have it.

Third, I did **not** want to be a genius prodigy.

It sounded very tempting to do so. But I didn't want too much attention and I didn't have much confidence in myself. I didn't want to mess up anything in this world, I wanted most things to just happen naturally.

The next day, there was the normal silence that engulfed the house. There was nothing strange, I saw Emiko sleeping in the same room as I but she had a bed full of stuff animals that were probably used as her hug buddies so she won't feel scared. I shifted my gaze to the ceiling and stared at the baby blue color. When the door opened, a smile etched onto my face. It was going to be another bright day with Mia!

Too bad I was wrong. I frowned instead when I saw Danielle stand there by the door. She seemed to notice that I was awake and that was also the reason why she decided to pick me up from my crib and hold me in her arms. Somehow, she never noticed my frown and just continued to sway me softly in her arms. "Hello there, Hotaru-chan." She said in a sweet tone. I laughed just for appearance's sake. It would be trouble if I acted as if I liked Mia more than my biological mother. "You're up and early today. How about I make you some breakfast?'

It was still early in the morning, but by now the whole household was awake which meant Nick and Emiko. I just sat there and watched the two adults in the house run around like a madman. I heard some words like late and meeting. Connecting the dots together was easy and I just went back to slapping the food all over, again. I still hadn't seen Mia yet in the morning. Usually she would be the one to wake me up or pick me up. I didn't know why my caretaker wasn't here today, but that didn't matter.

Today, it would be my very first time attending a nursery. Mia never showed up today while Danielle and Nick had to attend this meeting. I never knew what their jobs were, but I had more important things to think about. It was mostly about a certain gravity defying brown haired boy with large brown eyes and a aura that almost oozed out femininity. That's right, the only person that matches all these points is the main character of Katekyo Hitman. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Why or how he was in the nursery, I did not know. I always imagined that as a housewife, Nana would spend 24/7 with her son at their house. But maybe she had something to do just like what happened to Mia with me today.

Before I landed my eyes on him, I was pretty angry and sad that I had to spend my day at a boring nursery. I didn't want to talk to the other babies in the room. Remember how I said I was awkward around people? That was how I was feeling right now. Emiko though, she had no problem fitting in with a group of boys and girls. She said she was the older one and would be the leader. I don't think the others understood her message completely, but they just followed her either way. I sighed and crawled by myself to the corner of the room where they had some shapes and boxes with the shapes on it. I smile when I picked up a circle and relentlessly pushed it through the square and the triangle even though I already knew that it was impossible for a circle to go through the other two shapes, well, unless it was a small circle that is.

I then heard a small sniffle and looked to see a group of boys surrounding the brown haired cutie called Tsuna. I didn't think people were so cruel despite my own experience with mean people. I mean Tsuna was what, almost one? I was angry at the bullies, but I didn't want to cause a scene. I crawled over to the group dragging the shape set with me and tapped one of the boy's shoulder. I took out the circle and placed it through the circle hold. The boys all looked completely amazed and I could hear their gasps and murmurs like "Amazing", "Is that magic?". I shook my head at how innocent kids were and took this chance to lead Tsuna away from the bullies while they were distracted by the fact why a circle couldn't go to any other holes.

Tsuna and I stopped crawling and sat ourselves in the middle of the room. decided that if any babies tried to bully Tsuna again, I would easily catch the nursery teacher's attention by crying out loud. She would then spot me easily because I was sitting right in the **center** of the room. I looked to the side to see the kids still wonder about the magic of shaped holes. How glad I was for a child's innocence.

I smiled at Tsuna and held my hand out to him. He didn't know what to do and just looked at me with a confused look. I gripped his hand in mine and shook it. "It's a shake." I spoke in baby gibberish that was easy to understand for me. The future decimo just stared at me with his brown eyes for a while before a smile finally formed on his face. I thought, _I like his smile. Warm like Takeshi's , but looks a bit nervous._ "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I tried to reassured him, hoping that he would try to trust me a little. After all, friends had to trust each other right?

He just nodded and started to speak. I squealed in joy, his voice was just so cute. The way he mispronounced a few words or was lost in thought for a second or two when he tried to remember a word. "Ah. Um, er...my name is Tsuna!" He beamed at me, and his cheeks were lifted up. It was like the size of a cream puff. I took my hands and patted his cheeks. I really wanted to poke it, but I thought that he would dislike it. So patting him was the second option, one that I found was more safer. Well, it seems my thoughts were not correct. It seems that unlike Tsuna in canon, younger Tsuna was a little bit different. He seems to like the feeling of being patted. So then, he came right next to me and give me a big hug. "Hugs are fun!" He says.

I remembered the episode where it showed when Tsuna was five. When the next door neighbor's chihuahua came through the fences and started to bark at the brunette, he started to cry. The puppy was actually quite happy and only wanted to play with Tsuna, but he didn't know the difference from a happy and ferocious bark. I was glad that he wasn't scared o fme like he was with the puppy. Instead he seemed quite pleased with his introduction when he called himself Tsuna. I frowned slightly in the back of my mind when I realized I had to be a kid for the next following years. But interacting with the tenth generation of Vongola wasn't bad. "Nice to meet you Tsuna-kun!" I said, "Call me Hotaru!" I beamed back, trying to give him the brightest smile I could muster up. Of course I knew that it was no match for his cuteness.

Tsuna and I played with some toy cars for the rest of the day and made kid noises. We asked each other a few questions like what do you like to eat. I wanted to ask him other things like school, but that question is probably too abstract and since he was only a few months old, he would be terribly confused by that question. Then the teacher told us our parents were here to pick us up. I said goodbye to Tsuna and that I wanted to play with him again. He just promised me we would if we ever met again. I was picked up by Nick this time and his hold was rather loose. Was he this laid back with a child in his arms?

Emiko came stumbling towards us and grinned. "tou-san! kaa-san! I made new friends today!" She shouted. Danielle just ruffled Emiko's hair and smiled at her.

 _More like minions._ I thought to myself bitterly. This sister of mine was really unique in a way. I didn't know whether she was evil by heart or was just completely oblivious with a mean personality to add on that.

When we got to the car which was sleek black with tinted windows, Emiko and I were strapped into safety seats. You know, the ones that are like a seat on a seat with their very own small belt. The ride wasn't that long but somewhere along this peaceful ride, I fell asleep.

You know, the first thing I noticed when I woke up was how dark it was. I ptried my best, stretching my neck towards the window and seeing the sky filled up with stars. I remembered this night sky. When they say that 'everyone is connected under one sky', I knew what they meant, but never really believed in it. Now I did. Even if this was an anime, the sky looked exactly the one where my past life as Naomi was. It looked like the one before I died too. Beautiful and feels so close, yet it's untouchable, away from your grasp. I stretched out my hand and slowly covered a star, pretending to catch one.

I didn't know how long I laid there on the cradle, but I fell asleep in no time and was rushed off to the feeling of morning rays. Curtains on my windows were pulled apart. A cheery 'good morning' was spoken. I looked to see Mia, glad she was back. Though however, instead of the usual routine, she picked me up and laid me in her arms with a warm bottle of milk in her hands ready to feed me. I opened my mouth and let the power-tasting milk feed me. I don't know about moms breast feeding and all, but Danielle never did that and I had always tasted the putrid flavor of powdered baby milk. after months of drinking this, I was used to it. But it wasn't like was going to enjoy drinking it anytime soon.

Mia then changed me. Today I wore a cute looking patterned boot with a frilly dress and a ribbon clipped onto my hair. The seasons were finally starting to transition from spring to summer and it was getting warmer. I bit back an offensive comment, I just didn't want to be too mean and started to wave at Nick, Danielle and Emiko at the kitchen table when I was dropped off at the nursery. The same one I was at yesterday. I listened in to the conversation of a co-worker and MIa. For now, it seemed that my caretaker or mother figure is going to take a part time job at this nursery.

* * *

Okay so, there wasn't anything that really happened in my life right now. So to start it off, some time has passed. It felt pretty quick too since every year had the same age. My first birthday passed and let me tell you it was one of the most highly celebrated birthdays I ever had in my life (Which was seventeen years). There was a large cake, music, friends and family and everyone just seemed happy. Mia was also there, I think she's kind of part of time family now. There would also always be some adult who would come up to me a coo like a pigeon. They would be like "Oh are you the birthday girl" or "What a cute birthday girl". Usually every sentence they said would include 'Birthday girl'. Didn't they know my name?

Anyway, besides the party and it's delicious cake, I am now four. During the past three years there was nothing exciting happening. One would think that because they were sucked into a anime, you would have all these weird things happening to you. But no. Life was pretty much normal like any baby from any world. Trust me, if you wanted to go into your favorite anime, I think being sucked in at your normal age or the age of the canon would be better because this was like restarting my life completely from scratch. And I can't really change my personality and attitude I already have.

Danielle and Nick were slowly warming up to me as I got older, but I could always see a sad frown growing on Danielle's face when she saw me. I didn't know why, but I felt a bit sad too when I saw her that way. They didn't leave me alone as much and made sure that me and Emiko always played together when we had time. I didn't get along **that** well with my sister, I had better times with Tsuna and Yamamoto, but it was fun to play with a girl. We would talk about girly things like dolls in dresses or flowers and things like that.

But there were also times that I cherished as my precious memories over the past years.

Times when I went to talked to Yamamoto and just hanged out with random toys or just stare at Tsuyoshi when he was making sushi. There were also times when I met Tsuna again at the nursery and we just sat by ourselves in the middle of the room playing. I only saw my two friends at the place I first met them and never anywhere else. When I went to the market or go with Emiko to see her off for her first day of school, I only saw a bunch of people that were complete strangers. But now every time I see a side character or those people that are in the background of the anime, I feel a bit guilty because they were real now and had their own lives too.

Going back to the topic that I'm four, I have to start attending Kindergarten. Danielle said to me that Emiko had did the same thing and was turning smarter by the second. I had a small background information about school for kids in Japan, but they said that they would enter Elementary school once they turned six. Since I wasn't of that age yet, I was going to attend something like a preschool. I was not looking forward to school at all. Despite me going through school already in my past life, this time I was in Japan meaning I had to practice writing the characters. I tried to think positive knowing that I still can understand the other subjects well enough.

I could also walk again. The distances felt longer but I didn't care about that, I finally had back something I lost. I felt more independent. Now if I was hungry, I could just grab a cookie from the jar or pour myself some milk. But things were heavier too, so Mia always helped me along. She said I was a diliginat little worker and compared me to a ant or bee. I made a childish face asking why I was compared to a bug although I already knew the reason. She just laughed and explained how bugs are also hard workers for their family.

Then, on the first day of Kindergarten I hummed to myself as Mia brought me to the bathroom to help me change. She sat me on a stool right next to the mirror. "What song are you singing?" She asked me.

I just smiled, "A commercial from the t.v!" I say throwing my hands in the air. I glanced at the mirror thinking it was finally time.

I said in the past how I never saw my own reflection and now it was time. It was strange that I never tried to look at my appearance. I guess it always slipped my mind or I was just too busy being a kid. I turned my head and my eyes widened. I had crystal blue eyes with tints of green that made it look like blue green. I'm thinking that my eyes held a mixture of both Danielle's and Nick's eye color. And I didn't think that was possible. Of course the next thing I looked at was the hair. And oh my, you wouldn't know just how shocked I was when I saw the color. It was pink, **PINK**! This was quite shocking because I would have never imagined having pink hair. Now I look like the Cervello! In the anime, they had light pink pastel hair, and mine looked almost like theirs. Except for the fact that my hair seemed to be more on the side of a salmon like pink. I was glad it was this color too, not hot pink because that would have made me stand out **a lot.**

My first day of Kindergarten was just getting started. I look forward to it and I do hope I'll meet other characters from the canon!

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter as much as the first one.**

 **I wrote with the flow and these ideas just popped after one another. Hotaru has pink hair because well, remember how I said Danielle was sad? I made some foreshadowing there! Hope that actually sounds interesting.**

 **I don't know if you guys are going to be interested in the process of my future chapters, but I will be doing character introductions for Hotaru slowly, one by one. Don't worry, I'll make her meet all the characters, but it will just take up more chapters. So that means I won't be starting the Canon arcs just yet.**

 **Please look forward for my own plot and hope this isn't confusing! If you guys have any questions, PM me and I'll reply as soon as I can! :)**

 **~Yuka Hara**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for following/favorites/ and reviewing my story! Glad you guys like it right now.**

 **If you guys ever want to add any things you want to see in the story, you can place a review or PM me it. I'm going to try to write whenever I can.**

 **Well, I planned to write the chapter faster, but I was just busy with school. I took a AP class which I think I underestimated a little and my grade right now isn't that good. I have five tests next week and I really need to study, but this story is important so i can't just not update. I'm so sorry for my long rants, but I hope I can make it clearly enough that I don't have much time to write. But thank you guys for supporting this new fan fic of mine :)  
I finished this chapter yesterday, but I decided to add more scenes. Hope it's okay and the charcters aren't that ooc. I'll try to explain Kyoko's and Ryohei's personalities more future chapters! Also, I hope this lengthy chapter will make up for how late an update this is!  
Enjoy Chapter 3!  
**

 **Cat: Thank you ! I'm not going to say whether or not she is the love child but let's just say that she makes Danielle feel sad. I don't want to spoil it. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Angelacorus: Thank you so much for your review :) I'm so far trying to let Hotaru meet with some of the canon characters first, but I'll try to make sure they all have the same screening time. I'll try to put more Tsuna and Yamamoto in the chapters.**

 **AllArtAnimeLover: Thanks, I'm glad you like pre-canon stories. I wasn't so sure if I was doing a good job, since I'm making almost everything up.**

 **~Yuka Hara**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Oc(s) everything belong to Amano Akira and their rightful owners.**

 **EDITED: 9/4/15 *Thank you ADDBaby for pointing out the mistake!**

* * *

Right now I was standing in front of the Kindergarten building. I was holding hands with Danielle and stood on her left, Emiko stood on the right. I looked down at my feet and felt my hands turn sweatier. I was worried about what Danille would have to say about my sweaty hands so I kept glancing at her. She didn't say anything at first but after her eyes connected with mine she smiled, "There's nothing to worry about." She spoke, "Emiko will be going with you."

Emiko nodded, holding her head up high. She looked at me with a smirk, "Of course I'll watch my imouto."

I wasn't really going to believe what she was saying since I had first-hand experience with her caring about me. After all, back in the nursery she didn't look after me at all. She was playing with her minions and I was with Tsuna. There were a few times she did walk towards me and Tsuna, but she wasn't coming for me. She was going towards the brunette and asked him whether or not he wanted to play with her by him being her best servant. I guess she became awe-struck with Tsuna's feminine appearance. Even I was.

"Thank you Emiko-nee, okkasan." I said in a quiet voice but stopped the urge to roll my eyes. I was known to be the quite one around our household of five (one of which is Mia) and because of that, I usually observed my surroundings a lot.

I entered my classroom and Emiko entered hers. Danielle soon left us when she saw the two of us go into different rooms. Emiko gave her a hug, and I just awkwardly left through the doors. I looked around the room, it would be perfect for me if I was a normal kid who wanted to play with toys. There were tons of blocks, plastic cooking utensils and lots of stuffed animals. It was a toy wonderland. There were large stained windows with pastel pink curtains. There were different wallpapers on all four side of the room which was pretty cool because they all had some type of different sweets on it. I recognized cream puffs, ice cream, macaroons, and all types of cakes.

When the teacher there saw me, she allowed me to join in the fun. She introduced herself as Ame-sensei and said I could play all day. There was also going to be lunch later at a much larger room where we could be with the older kids too. She winked at me and said that she was going to tell me a _super_ secret. I just nodded like a kid and she said, "There will be some different chefs from Italian and sushi where they'll cook in front of the kids. So look forward to it."

My eyes widened in shock and she just giggled at me before pushing me to a bunch of kids. I didn't really talk so I stood at the side of the room, staring at the cakes on the wallpapers. A voice broke me out of my thoughts, it was a very girly and sweet voice. "Cakes are the best! Don't you agree?"

I look to my left and didn't see anyone then looked right and saw a girl about the same height as me. There was something that was so familiar about her. It was the bright orange hair and hazel eyes that I made an educated guess that this girl had to be Sasagawa Kyoko. The younger sister of Sasagawa Ryohei and the sun guardian of Vongola's tenth generation.

Kyoko looked at me in the eye and then tilted her head. After that she smiled, "Sorry to scare you! I'm Sasagawa Kyoko."

I blinked, I can't believe this was real! Well, I do believe it but I still get shocked every time I meet another character from the canon. "I'm Nakarui, Hotaru." I introduced myself for the third time I could remember.

"Nice to meet you Hotaru-chan!" Kyoko said beaming at me, "Let's go find some cute animals to play with." She tugged on my hand and started to drag me to the toys area. I never knew Kyoko would be this hyperactive as a kid. I knew she got bullied somewhere in pre-canon and was protected by Ryohei, but she always just seemed worried about her older brother and was always smiling calmly. I stopped thinking when she presented me with a soft white colored bunny. She placed it upon my cheeks and smiled. "It's soft isn't it! I wish I can have one of these."

I just smiled, nodding every time she said something. "Yeah, I think this would fit you the most." I say picking a small hazel colored kitten. It random patches of stripes on its body and green eyes. I thought it was pretty and its fur was extremely soft, well all the animals had soft fur. Somehow I was thinking back to the box weapons/animals in the anime. People mostly pair Tsuna and Kyoko since in the main canon his crush was the Namimori Middle school's very own idol. So when I looked at Kyoko, I thought of how Tsuna had Natsu, a sky lion and decided that she should have something that was feline too.

She smiled at me and gently picked up the kitten in her hands as she and I exchanged the animals. We started to make names for them, but they weren't really good names. It was really simple ones that anyone could of made up, but it seems Kyoko liked the names very much. "I'm going to name this Neko-tan." She said as stroked the head of the toy, "It's cute, ne?" She asks me with sparkling eyes.

I couldn't say that it was a very common name and that it wasn't unique enough so I just nodded. "Hai! It's super cute Kyoko-chan!" I say placing the bunny in my lap and flapping it's ears by pushing it up and down.

"What are you going to name the bunny?" She asks as she peered at the one on my lap. She poked its nose and giggled before hugging it tightly in her arms. "I think it should be Usagi something."

I thought for a moment, Usagi meant rabbit and I didn't like the sound of the name if I called it Usagi-chan. I decided to shorten the name to Usa instead, "I'm going to call this Usa-tan." I spoke firmly, making my final decision. Kyoko clapped her hands as if congratulating the both of us finally getting pets.

For the four years of living in the Katekyo Hitman world, I was glad to finally meet Kyoko. She seemed to be the nicest person around. I mean, sure there was Emiko where I can also talk about girly things but we didn't talk much. I sometimes felt like I forced myself to talk to her. I know that siblings shouldn't be this far apart and be this awkward. We even sleep in the same room! But some how one thing came after another and it ended up like this. _I should try to talk to Emiko more I guess_ I thought to myself feeling guilt biting away. It was no reason to treat Emiko this mean, maybe she'll become someone nice in the future or something.

As Kyoko was chattering away, I can't help but remember another character that was very important to the plot. Kurosawa Hana. The best friend of Kyoko! I shake my head wondering how I could forget such an important fact? I glance at Kyoko for a few seconds before taking a deep breath, "Kyoko-chan! Do you know anyone who's name is Hana?" I asked innocently. She just furrowed her brows and asked if I was wondering about flowers and after I specificly said that Hana could be a _person_ she said she doesn't know anyone by that name.

I felt like smacking myself in the head. Because I just met Kyoko, doesn't that mean Hana isn't really going to be her best friend? But now that I think about it, Kyoko seems very nice and gentle. She's the person who can be friends with anyone, but that also doesn't mean that everyone is an actual true friend to her. In the end, I decided to ignore the fact that there was slight, but possible chance I would be replacing Hana. I really loved the canon so I didn't want to change anything drastically. Since if I did, perhaps their personality will change. Humans can change every second after all.

"So what's your favorite food? Do you have any siblings?" Kyoko was starting to bomber me with questions, but I was happy with her new curiosity. I answered them as soon as I knew the answer.

"Hm...Favorite food has to be beef stew." I replied back with a grin, "Then for family, I have my onee-sama." I say in a fake happy tone. I just hoped that she wouldn't notice how I'm faking my smile right at the moment. I truly have no idea why I even have to say the formal version of sister by adding the 'sama', every time I hear someone else say it, they just say 'onee-chan' or 'nee-chan' or even 'nee-san'.

Kyoko smiled brightly when I said I had an older sibling too. She then said she had a older brother who was very athletic and loved to play tag and hide and seek with her. Some of the description though didn't really match up. She never said how Ryohei said 'EXTREME' a lot or how he was a total boxer fanatic. I can only guess that somehwere during his childhood, he changed. "Oh! And Onii-chan loves comic books and reading about news." I literally felt like a rock dropped on my head. Ryohei liked to _read?_ In the anime he was always the athletic one so him being a studious student was like a 180 degree change!

"CLASS!" Ame-sensei shouted to every single child in the room from where she stood which was in the front of the room. "Lunch break is starting! How about we all go out now? Remember, SINGLE LINE." She said and clapped her hands once.

Everyone moved into a neatly filed line, I stood behind Kyoko and there was a random boy behind me who I didn't know. I was horrible with names, and I haven't tried to talk to this person so I didn't know them and it was just awkward. I tried to look past him and act as if he wasn't there which was pretty mean but I didn't want to be put into an awkward situation like the one I was already in.

The cafeteria had a lot of white, just like a hospital. The very distinct difference is the smell of food swirling in the room. It was like a a food medley, ones that appear at buffets if you stick your head closely to the trays. There were long, large windows at every corner with a cylinder top. It allowed bursts of sunlight to travel into the room and lights were not needed. It was really beautiful. Then, in the middle of the room was a few counters that had stoves on them. It seems that those were the cooks that Ame-sensei had explained earlier to me. Of course, in the corner with a wooden table was the sushi chefs that had an array of raw fish, wasabi, salmon roes and bowls of white rice. They were carefully wrapping each one like small little present.

Kyoko and I was seated next to each other at a large table. It was smooth and cold, probably because it was made out of metal and coated with white paint. Or maybe it was plastic. I wasn't so sure anymore.

The tables were rather large to fill up with one class and there were other classes of kids my age too. Then on the other side of this cafeteria was where the older kids were. The ones who were all five years old or maybe older. I tried spotting Ryohei, but it was sure hard. I probably would never have spotted him if it wasn't for Kyoko who wanted me to see who her brother was and kindly pointed him out for me. I had to stand up to see over a bunch of heads but I spotted him. Kind of light-tanned skin with his normal spiked up silver hair. However, he had no bandage on his nose and arms or a scar on near his eyebrow. He didn't have a _extreme_ smile on either. Instead, it was a blank space as if he was the most timid kid on earth, which he probably was at the moment.

You know, now that I think about it...both Kyoko and Ryohei were complete opposites. When they were canon aged, Kyoko was the calm one most of the time whereas Ryohei was the loud and hyperactive one. Perhaps they switched roles or maybe this was a alternative world or something! But that couldn't be, everything so far was the same. I mentally cried, crossing my fingers that it wasn't an alternate world. I didn't want to see the opposite of their personalities, that would just make me feel like all the knowledge I had obtained from the anime/manga had flied out the window. Instead, I hoped that maybe my entrance to this world would create a small shift. I didn't even care about what this shift would be either. If I only knew what this _small_ switch was, then I could've prepared better for the future, physically **and** mentally.

Now back to lunch. I had to stop worrying about every single thing and start to freak out. "Kyoko-chan, what are you going to choose to eat?" I asked her as I eyed over the varieties of pasta and pizzas made by the Italian chefs. They even had salad which I wasn't so sure if the kids would eat that. Most kids hated their vegetables at this stage in life which was really strange. Maybe it had to do with something like adults enjoying the bitter taste of coffee? "I think I'm going to get this noodle." I spoke with a smile as I have never tried Italian food before.

She grinned back at me before saying, "I'll have sushi then Hotaru-chan! How about we share?"

I nodded my head instantly, "Un!"

I didn't mind to share my food and it'll be more fun and enjoyable when sharing too. When I think of spaghetti, I wonder how is Italian pasta different from American's. The ones I ate had juicy meat balls, tingly tomatoes sauce and had sprinkles of melted mozzarella cheese on it. I remember some facts that I don't really remember where I got them but it had said that Italian food was more lean. They used more oils to flavor their food and unlike Americans, they did not add too much meat or cheese.

A glistening tray of sushi and a steaming plate of pasta was placed before Kyoko and I. When I noticed how there was two pairs of chop sticks, I frowned thinking how I had to use it to eat noodles. I always used forks before because it was so easy, but I'm guessing that proper manners in Japan is a very important thing.

There were many children around having trouble holding their chop sticks and Ame-sensei would go around and help them. This however excludes me and perhaps Kyoko who was having some trouble but I pointed out her mistake of where to place her thumb and soon she got a hang of it easily. _She's a smart one!_ I thought _I wonder how come she was so dense in the anime, but maybe she knew that they wanted to keep it a secret or something. Ha, as expected of the crush of the Decimo_ I smiled proudly at my own thoughts as I thought back to Tsuna x Kyoko fan art. They weren't my one true pairing, but they looked cute together. If they were really going to get together when I was in the world, then I would let them. I don't think I would get between them like a crazed fan girl, it seemed so...unfair to do something like that.

"This is pasta?" Kyoko asks me and I nodded in response. She pokes the noddles with her chop sticks like an animal with their guards up. I told her slowly that it was fine and it was tasty. To show that, I stuffed a bunch in my mouth and said with a mouth full of food how declious it was. I was positive that she couldn't understand a word I said, but somehow she understood the message I tried to give to her and she took a string of noodle. She started to nibble on it and her eyes widened open and finally, she stuffed it in her mouth. "Tasty!"

And that, was how my first day at Kindergarten went.

I went back home, hand in hand with Danielle. I looked around the house and asked her where Mia was. "Oh sweetie." Danielle had spoken softly as she knelt down to my height, "I'm sorry but Mia-san jut st went home for the day. She'll be back tomorrow and will play with you."

I pouted, "But I'm going for my second day at school!" I stuck out two fingers to show her that I knew how to count and she just smiled. There was that flickering of emotions again in her eyes, this time it lasted maybe a few seconds and then it was gone.

"Alright, then how about both Mia-san and I take you and Emiko-chan to school tomorrow?"

Striking a deal with Danielle wasn't bad and it wasn't like she had any evil intent. She was an adult and I was her daughter. I nodded and a large smile was on my face.

* * *

For the past days or so, I would attend school early in the morning to meet up with Kyoko. We would talk about a new anime on television or something like finding a four leaf clover or little things like that. I haven't met Ryohei personally yet and Kyoko wasn't really talking about her brother much but when she did, I had a feeling that even if the boy was quiet, she was rather proud of him.

I usually don't believe how people 'jinx' things but I think I did it this time. I was always thinking about when I could mean the sun guardian and well, I did. As of right now I have the status of 'Kyoko's friend' and of course with his logic he said that any friend of his little sister was a friend of his. I wasn't so sure if it was a good thing to just be friends of your siblings, but I was happy that he didn't I was suspicious or anything.

It all happened the day me and Kyoko had to stay at the school later than expected. For some reason our parents didn't come to pick us up yet and we were just waiting. I know this sounds stupid. I mean, leaving four year olds by themselves without adult supervision? What kind of adults are these people?

So anyway, Kyoko and I were starting to walk out of our class and suddenly she started to run off. I was confused at first, I thought that something scared her or something, but when I spotted familiar gray hair I calmed down. Ryohei was waiting for his sister, how sweet! He was sitting on the ground, his backpack next to him. He had a book in his hands and when he heard footsteps he looked up. I sucked my breath in when he wore the cutest grin ever. "Kyoko!" He shouted a little, "You're late." He said trying to wear a cross face.

Kyoko looked down and apoligized, the older boy just smiled and ruffled her hair saying that it was okay. "If anything happened to you..."

"Mou, Onii-chan!" Kyoko said puffing her cheeks out. Then she turned to me, as if she just remembered I was there too. "I have Hotaru-chan with me so I'm alright!" She urged me to come closer. "Onii-chan! This is Hotaru-chan and Hotaru-chan, this is Onii-chan."

"Nice to meet you Hotaru! I'm Ryohei, Kyoko's Onii-chan." He said. I was a little taken aback when he just said my first name in one go. But I guess being a kid had different beliefs in manners. "Any friend of Kyoko's is mine."

When his loud voice boomed a little, I saw the canon Ryohei a little. Stubborn and strong headed but would do anything for his family and friends. The sun that uses force to strike enemies and heals their loved ones. A very warm sun.

From then on, every time I saw Ryohei whether it was at Kindergarten or not, we would greet each other. At first, I was perplexed by what to call him. Should I call him 'Onii-san' like Tsuna did or should I call him by his name? In the end, he answered my question without me asking when he suggested I call him by his first name like I do with Kyoko.

"Alright Ryohei-kun!"

From that day on, I was really stuck to the Sasagawa siblings. I went to their house and played, even having a sleepover with Kyoko once. It was so fun wearing animal jumpers together and sleeping in the same bed because we were talking about the scary monsters in the dark. My parents and the Sasagawas got along quite well, I don't really understand the way adults think but I think it's because they kept giving each other the perfect gifts. Emiko, who surprisingly knew Ryohei _and_ was his classmate was also invited to come over to their house. She didn't get along much with Kyoko for some reason, and they both acted polite to each other. I tried to start some type of conversation topics, but it never really worked out when all they said was "Yes" or "No". Sometimes they would talk, but it wasn't for long.

Though I could maybe guess why Kyoko had a dislike to Emiko. Every time Ryohei was near my older sister, he was red and quiet and when he talked he stuttered. He was so obvious to me that he had a huge crush on Emiko. However, it seemed the said girl didn't understand that or maybe she didn't care where as Kyoko probably thought Emiko was the cause of her brother's strange 'sickness'.

"I'm really fine Kyoko!" Ryohei shouted as he placed a hand on his face, trying to not glance at Emiko. "I'm fine...I'm fine."

"But Onii-chan!" Kyoko protested, "You're not **fine** at all!" She was really stubborn.

Emiko just sat next to me calmly as if anything that happened excluded her, "A sibling fight. We get those all the time don't we?" She asked me which I didn't answer and instead just stared at the two Sasagawas. When Emiko started to hum, I turned my attention back to her and stared. How in the world did Ryohei fall for her? He was really dense, until someone tells him something then he'll understand. "What is it?"

"How did you meet Ryohei-kun?"

Emiko looked at me for a second before going into a concentrated thinking state, she placed a hand on her chin and furrowed her brows. Then she started to say they were classmates and how she handed him back his eraser or something when he dropped it. For some reason, his face turned red and he ran away.

I stared, "That's it." She looked at me confused and nodded. I smacked a hand on my forehead when she wasn't looking. This was a love at first sight. I knew nothing about that except in manga, but I at least hope that there would be no more fighting from Kyoko and Ryohei again when I tried to explain to her that he thought she was pretty. It was hard to not straight-out say "Oh he like her" since that would've humiliated him and it would only confuse her even more.

It was not for another week until I saw Yamamoto again. Having friends was hard, but having ones that don't even know each other was harder. I couldn't play with each of them everyday and I had a feeling that if I stuck to one my other friends would forget about me. That was why I tried to be as nice as I could and let them choose the toys they wanted to play. I wanted to leave a good impression on them, I wouldn't want them to forget me and I knew I would never forget them, ever.

"What did you do today?" Yamamoto asked me as he was swinging a baseball bat around. We were sitting in the dojo room at his house and he wanted to practice baseball. I was holding onto a baseball, practicing my weak throws. I was doing it for fun and to keep me busy but I wasn't so sure about Yamamoto. I had saw the fire burning in his eyes and he sure was dedicated to his favorite sport. "I haven't seen you in a while Hotaru-chan."

"Ah, I went to Kindergarten." I said as I threw the ball across the room and then run to go pick it up. I sat down next to him when I felt my arms turn to noodles. "You don't go to school yet?" I asked in confusion. I thought everyone went to Kindergarten, but it seems I was wrong.

Yamamoto nodded, "Otou-san says I can just stay home and he'll teach me things until I'm ready to go to first grade." Then he turned silent. It was awkward because he looked like he was thinking hard. When he finally made up his mind he glanced at me while I just stared at him the whole time. "Hotaru-chan..." He started to say.

"What is it Takeshi?" I was confused at his sudden tone and how he said every word so cautiously.

"Did you make new friends?" He asked and I nodded. There was no point in lying to a simple question and honesty was always a good thing. Well, now it didn't seem so. Once I said yes, he just looked broken as if something made him fall apart. "We'll always be friends right?" He asked looking at me hopefully.

I turned my full body towards him and nodded, " Of course! What did you think?" I asked looking at him rather confused, "You're my first friend Takeshi. My **best** friend." I emphasized the word best because he was the first person I ever got close to when I was like ten months old. He smiled at me and we continued to play our little game of baseball.

When I met Tsuna again, it was at a playground in the park. Mia was taking me out for some type of healthy stroll and she said something about how she was starting to gain weight but when I glanced at her, she looked all the same to me. She left me at the sandbox and said she would come back real quick with some ice cream and snacks. I just sat there in the sandbox, completely ignoring the world around me. Then something smacked right in my forehead and I picked up a pebble.

"Sorry!" A timid voice spoke as sand was flying everywhere. Note to self, never run in sand if you're only four or is super short! Sand will definitely fly into your eyes if you did so. I looked up to see Tsuna running towards my direction with a teary face. He looked so hurt and I looked down at the small rock. Was he crying for me, thinking that I was in pain? Seconds later, he crashed into me and apologized for the second time again. "Sorry Hotaru-chan!"

"Tsuna!" I said and grinned widely. Cute like always! I gave him a tight hug despite being covered in sand and smiled. "Let's build a castle together!"

"Y-You're not mad at me for the pebble?" He asked, starting to tear up. I quickly shook my head and said that it didn't hurt me at all. Of course that didn't stop the water works but he was smiling a little with his tears so I think I cheered him up a little. I then learned that he was trying to dig a big hole and there were many rocks stuck in the sand so he had to throw them out and one unlucky pebble landed on my forehead because of that. I didn't know why he kept crying but the only thing I can guess is that there are some mean kids around who is trying to bully him. Why else would he be afraid of a angry person? I knew I had another goal in mind and that was to stand up against Tsuna's bullies! He was already being bullied in middle school and it would be terrible if it had actually started at a young age of four.

Now Tsuna and I were trying to fill a very large hold so we can use it as the base of our castle. I would have suggested that it would be easier to choose a different area to work with, but he wanted to do it on this exact spot and I didn't want to argue with him. "Tsuna." I said when I took a small shovel of dirt and poured it down the hole, "Do you like sushi?" I really looked forward to his answer. I wanted him to say 'yes' or more specifically say 'I like Takeshushi the most'. I didn't care much about if he liked sushi or not, but it was the hidden meaning under those words. It was if he have ever met Yamamoto before.

I had always wondered why none of the Katekyo Hitman characters never really interact. They all live in the small town of Namimori, but they never cross at all. It was really strange. There should have been a few times they saw each other or something but then I remembered the anime. They worked together well, but during the first few arcs, even if Yamamoto, Hana and Kyoko were Tsuna's classmates, never once did they really talk to him or anything. They knew the brunette as Dame-Tsuna only!

I knew how nice kids were and Tsuna, Kyoko, Ryohei and Yamamoto were all living examples of that. Except for the fact that they never really tried to stop the bullying. It was a little cliche, I know.

"Hm, nope, Okkasan always makes her own sushi. She calls one tempura sushi." Tsuna answered back as he started to grab a bunch of sand with his hands and moved it all in the center. "It's really good! It's um, shrimp, and she fries it and stuffs it in the sushi with some vegetables."

As Tsuna explained this heavenly dish, his eyes sparkled and it looked like he was drooling! Okay, well, so was I. It sounded so tasty, I couldn't help myself! Sushi was generally supposed to be all raw with either wasabi on the side or soy sauce, that was how I ate it. But I guess Tsuna didn't like raw stuff or something like that so Nana made cooked sushi. That sounded like stuffed rice balls, and those were really good.

When Tsuna pointed out to me about my drool, he took out a handkerchief and handed it to me. It was so sweet. But I then had to point out _his_ drool and gave him my handkerchief this time. It was like a little trade.

The castle so far wasn't coming out very...well. To be straightforward, it wasn't even a castle. Just a mound of dirt with holes made by our small fingers and random drawings on it by a stick. We tried to decorate it using the stones found around or any twigs or leaves. It may have not been what I was looking forawrd to make, but I was sure proud of Tsuna and I. It was our creation. "It's a good castle." I said, poking the holes again and again.

Tsuna nodded along with me, his hair just swishing softly, "Un!"

Time passed by pretty quick and I was sure Mia was already looking for me. I'd hate to trouble her.

"Tsu-kun! Where did you go?" A woman appeared, brown eyes and shoulder length hair. She was wearing a cute floral dress with a small cardigan. "Tsu-kun there you are!" She said as she ran up with a smile.

"Okkasan!" Tsuna cheered as he stretched out his arm, "I was playing with Hotaru-chan today! We made a castle!" He pointed out in the sandbox.

Sawada Nana picked her son up in her arms and smiled warmly. She looked down at me and said, "Thank you for playing with Tsu-kun! You can come to our house whenever you want to play, just tell your parents." She said before glancing around, "I'll take you back to your parents, they must be worried about you."

The little Tsuna that was in her arms drifted to sleep, but not before saying goodnight to me and Nana. He was a really sweet boy. Now, I was holding hands with Nana so she could make sure I wouldn't get lost in the large park and it was getting dark already. She soon met up with Mia who was holding melted ice cream sandwiches in a bag. The two women chatted and somehow exchanged numbers. I didn't understand how they could become friends after the first meeting but when I remembered Yamamoto, I understood.

"How was your day Hotaru-chan? You never told me you had a friend named Tsuna." Mia said with a suspicious smile.

I just looked down, "Sorry." I said and poked my fingers against each other, "I only knew Tsuna from the nursery, but we always get along and I forgot to tell you."

Mia laughed, "I'm just worried about you." She thought for a second before snapping her fingers, "How about this? We'll talk about our days when we see each other again, "I'm always curious what your days are like Hotaru-chan. You're such a diligent bee."

I puffed out my cheeks and blushed, "Mou~ Stop teasing me using bugs Mia-chan!"

I yawned and felt my body being lifted by strong arms, "Sleep tight Hotaru-chan. I'll take care of you."

"Yes, Good night." The last thing I saw was the twinkling stars. _Thank you.  
_

A quiet chuckle and a deep voice spoke, _"You're welcome."_

* * *

 **Sleep tight Hotaru-chan! _  
_**

 **Woah, I finally finished this chapter and it's over 6000 words!? I wrote a lot this time!**

 **In this chapter I tried to add scenes of everyone Hotaru met so far. I think ever character needs some time to shine and this was perfect way to do so, but I somehow feel like it was rushed. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**

 **I hope that these chapters doesn't make the characters out of character much. Please look forward to chapter 4 and I'll try to post it up next week or when I get the time to finish it! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **~Yuka Hara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so so much everyone! I had a hectic week, there's always a bunch of tests and I want to try and keep my grades in tip top shape. When I received your reviews, I was just so happy you guys liked my story! I'm always happy to hear from you guys and if you ever want to suggest anything like the appearance of a specific character, I will be more than happy to do so. But I'm the type of person that is pretty much neutral with characters and I rarely hate any characters so I'll try to make sure every single character gets enough stage time/lime light but of course Hotaru will be the first priority.  
**

 **I always listen to KHR character songs or something like that when writing :)**

 **ADDBaby: Thank you! I'm glad it turned out fluffy and cute like.**

 **xenocanaan: Thank you! I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.  
**

 **Taza1234: You loved it?! Thank you so much!**

 **So this chapter is going to be like the other three where the main character Hotaru is going to be talking about her friends and family and the life of being in Kindergarten. I think I'll add another character in this chapter! It'll be so fun to write about him. Anyway, I have a question. What do you guys think of putting this story in third point of view? I think I'll change it maybe after the childhood arc of this story which is going to be pretty long since I have no idea when it'll be finished. But it's okay if you guys don't have an answer. Just ignore my question if you want...and Enjoy the story! :) Here's Chapter 4!**

 **Also, I'll be doing some editing on previous chapters when I get the chance.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ocs and the plot, everything belongs to Amano Akira and their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Hotaru!Hotaru!"

Someone was calling my name, but I didn't want to give that person my attention. They were already being annoying, and I didn't want to just give in. I had to stay strong, to keep my guard up-

"Hotaru!"

You know what? That's it.

"What is it Nee-sama?" I asked politely as I could. Of course she acted like nothing was wrong and just beamed a bright smile and grasped my hand. She dragged me to who knows where and pointed out someone in the middle of the street. "What are we doing? What are you doing?" I asked more specifically. The idea of Emiko turning into a stalker never dawned to me before but now I was thinking otherwise. So when she squealed and shook my shoulders like a crazy fan girl, it was something I had not been mentally prepared for. I could definitely tell this squeal is fan-girl level from it's high pitch and that would also mean she had some type of love intrest now. I sigh in disbelief. First Ryohei falling in love with Emiko and she's the one to fall for someone? First, these two fall at such a young age and it was soon going to turn into some sort of love triangle! After she _finally_ set me free from her grasp, I caught a breath and placed a hand on my head.

I didn't think Emiko would try to inch herself closer to the person or how she was caught read handed by the said person. "What do you want weakling?" A cold voice asked. The figure walked towards Emiko and I and was now in front of us with full view. Black hair and steeled grey eyes. It was Hibari Kyoya himself. Although he was still intimidating, he had a sort of cute air around him if you ignored his bone-chilling glare.

"K-Kyo-!"

Emiko never got to finish her call when she fainted in a very dramatic way. Maybe it was my imagination, but I thought I saw some blood squirting out from her nose. She moved her hand on her forehead and eyed Hibari for perhaps a second, thinking he might catch her but she was oh so wrong. She fell right on the hard, cold ground instantly and he never moved a inch. Although I think that was stupid to just faint from liking someone, I was still worried. "Emiko-nee!" I shouted trying to shake her shoulders as hard as I could, after all, she did the same to me. I flicked her forehead a few times and even patted her cheeks. No reaction. Well, I let her be for now because if I didn't leave her alone, I would really want to punch her for annoying me for the whole day.

"Herbivore."

Hibari walked up towards me and ruffled my hair which flew in every possible direction. He had a sort of expressionless smile, I couldn't really tell, but then his shoulders relaxed when I smiled widely at him. I winched at his rough handling with my hair though, it was too rough but I endured it. You know what I had always wondered? Why Hibari called everyone herbivore. Now, I got my answer to that question. Right now there was too much information to take in. How did Emiko fall for Namimori's demon? Why was thee Hibari even nice to _me._

I'll start all over.

It all started around a week or two after I started to hang out with the Sasagawa siblings. Now, Ryohei was one year older than Kyoko and I, Emiko was too. What I didn't think was that Ryohei would actually know some people a year older than himself. I thought it was a bit strange at first since why would he, someone who act so timid hang out with someone older? I guess you can say the same thing for me since I'm a pretty shy person and is hanging out with someone older than me who is Ryohei. Well, I was curious who this older person was and so was Emiko. Kids always thought of someone older than them as someone who was better and more capable of things than themselves. I on the other hand, was just trying to get my hands on some canon secrets. I was part of their lives now, and it was fun every day. To learn something different about them, to understand them more personally.

I was what you would call a hardcore otaku of some degree. I always imagined a life with anime characters coming alive. I wanted to be part of their fun life. To mingle with them, to cry, to laugh and spend my days in peace. Of course even if I was in a new life where I can start fresh, it still had its pros and cons. I guess life was same in whatever world you were in. 2-dimensional or 3-dimensional, life had tons of obstacles you had to overcome. And one of these obstacles I have to hurdle over was right in front of me.

Emiko created this plan that required someone to follow Ryohei and spy on him to find out who this person older than us were. That someone was **me.** I would have liked to say no, but when she questioned me, her eyes started to tear up. I felt guilty and quickly agreed with her, and she smirked at my answer. I looked at her eyes and saw how it was a little bit red. She was crying for real but perhaps forcing herself to. She would definitely be the perfect actress that could cough up real tears.

Anyway back to the plan, Emiko handed me a dark hoodie and sunglasses. Where she got these dark clothes I have no idea. She took my sneakers and placed something under it, then she grabbed my ankle and smacked my foot in my shoe. I glanced at the bottom and got a good look at whatever she placed there. It was cotton, and I guess it would turn my shoe into soundproof ones.

"Now forward Hotaru!" When she shouted that and pointed to the direction of the door, she noticed how I barely moved from my place. "I didn't think I had a little sister who was a wimp." To think that something like that would make me follow her orders, she was too naive. Well, that was until she started to cry again and I was forced to walk outside by myself and stalk Ryohei.

I thought about Mia and how she would wonder I wasn't in the house or how worried Nick or Danielle was, but Emiko seemed fine as if nothing would happen.

Right now I was a few feet from the said boy, but I was at a good angle where I could see exactly where he was. It was really strange that he, a five year old got to walk alone and how I, a four year old was stalking him yet no one was around in this empty neighborhood. It was like a ghost town. I would have expected some people to walk past and inquire why kids as young as we were was walking by ourselves. But no, instead of something like that we just got to do whatever we wanted. I took off my sunglasses and hoodie by a bush, the sun was out in the clear blue sky without a single cloud in sight. It was getting warmer and I didn't care about my disguise if I had to suffocate to death.

Suddenly, Ryohei started to run super fast. I was so confused and lost, I thought he figured out someone was stalking him. But I didn't want to have no evidence to Emiko or else she'll use that crying trick again! So the only thing I could do was run with all my might to where Ryohei was heading too despite how large of a gap there was already. I would want to blame my own short legs for how behind I was lagging, but it was literally my fault for being rather lazy. Kids were hyper, really. But I don't think just walking or running around for a few minutes really meant exercising for your muscle.

When Ryohei stopped abruptly, I almost tripped after hauling at a sudden stop. My toes bent and I flailed my arms trying to balance myself. I slid myself behind a lamp pole and poked my head to the side. I saw Ryohei no where in sight and I panicked on the inside for losing him.

"Oi, what are you doing blocking the path?"

This voice, it was so so familiar. But there was this chill that ran down my back. I felt like if I turned around, I would faint right that second. I took a large gulp of air and turned. I literally let out a shout that sounded like 'Eep!' Who wouldn't be scared if you saw the most scariest person on the whole planet standing right in front of you and giving you a hard stare?

I was going to shout his name but I slapped my hand on my mouth to stop myself. I shouldn't be too suspicious, but right now it seems like I am alright. He raised a brow.

"You." The male in front of my spoke with a voice full of authority and looked at me even harder, then he leaned closer to my face. "You look like a herbivore."

"A-A what?" I managed to stutter out a few words from total shock. "Why are you calling me that?" I asked trying to stand my ground, "I have a name and that's Nakarui Hotaru."

He raised a brow, "Hou? But you really are a herbivore." Then he backed away from me, standing around two to three feet away and spoke, "Hibari Kyoya."

I wanted to ask what it was like any sane person. But I kept quiet and just nodded as I decided to after debating whether or not to earn the skylark's trust and favor. I thought about what it would be like to know thee Hibari Kyoya. I bet life would never be boring, but of course life was never boring when I was with any of the characters. They were all fun and by the time they grew up, they would just be straight awesome people. So when I saw Hibari's nod that followed after mine, I smiled a little.

Then it was quiet.

I was panicking all over again; what was I going to say? Should I walk away? Leave? Or just try to start a decent conversation with the boy. So, in the end, I did the only thing I could think of. Stare and analyze him with calculating eyes. I saved the image of how he looked like right now, with a mass of smooth black hair, steel grey eyes that had the feeling of piercing through your heart but it wasn't didn't have the same blood lust type of feeling he had when he was older. This was still premature threatening eyes, but of course I wasn't so sure that as a kid he didn't try to pick up fights or do some type of martial arts or something. There had to be a reason why he got so strong in the future.

"U-Um, Hibari-san..." I said softly in a shy tone, I didn't know if I blushed or not but I could feel heat rising up towards my cheeks. Maybe it was imagination or something, but Hibari looked away for a split second with a confused expression and when I tried to adjust my attention on him again, he was just looking at me. I opened my mouth to speak again when his voice cut me off.

"Kyoya." He said in a curt tone. I didn't understand what he was trying to say so I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked up at him. "Call me Kyoya. Hibari-san is otou-san." He said, a frown appearing on his face. I blinked, and was left gaping. Hibari wanted me to call him by his first name?! Didn't they have these rules of manners in Japan? I don't know why I felt self-conscious all of a sudden as my hand started to sweat. I never knew how hard it was to just say someone's name, but it really was to just say Kyoya so in the end, I tried to avoid his name as much as I could.

"Nice to meet you." I say as I stick my hand out, "Uh...Hand shake?"

I didn't expect him to grip my hand and become all nice to me suddenly and was I glad he didn't. He just stared at it and sat down on the pavement right next to where I was staying. He was quiet, but somehow having him next to me was comforting. Right now though, he looked and acted exactly like canon Hibari. If I wasn't here outside sitting on the ground, I would have squealed to joy and rolled myself on the ground at home.

But then again, I didn't really expect to have _any_ conversation with Hibari so when he started to ask me what I was doing out alone with a black jacket in hand I was pretty surprised. Another shocker. Then I explained to him about my plan to follow someone to find out who they were meeting up with and my sister helped too. I left out the extra snippets that it was Emiko's fault by **forcing** me or how I was basically a stalker of someone I just met a few weeks. He surely did not need any of these _key_ facts.

After that he didn't say anything so I tried to start a conversation with him. I had to think for a minute or two what type of topic to ask. in the end I couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't sound strange and it was the one thing that always nagged me, "Um, why am I a herbivore?" I questioned, "I eat both vegetables and meat." I said holding my chin up. It was a childish action, it really was, but this was the only time I ever got a chance to act spoiled and that was as a kid. I waited for him to have an answer, thinking it might have taken a while or something. He just wore a blank expression and stared at me.

He never answered me and I had to ask him different questions. I really do wonder what he was thinking when he calls everyone herbivores. "...Cute." He say suddenly. I wasn't sure if he said it or not because I wasn't really paying much attention. So I glanced at him and he looked down with his expressionless face. But was then I notice the slight pinkish color that dosed his cheeks. _What was that?_ I thought to myself, completely bewildered, _Did I just see Hibari Kyoya blush? Wait a minute...this is like deja vu isn't it?_

In the end there wasn't really much to say. I barely got any information out of Hibari about his life, but there was something we had. Maybe I gained some sort of bond with him now that I know him. When the sun started to set, Hibari stood up and spoke, "Same spot, same time tomorrow." He said and walked away just like that.

I noticed the cawing crows and the orange-red sky with gentle clouds and realized how late it was. I felt a bit sad that he didn't try to walk me back home or anything. _Wait! Wait! Wait!_ I shouted mentally to myself and shook my head furiously, _I'm thinking **way** ahead! He's only six and I'm four so there shouldn't be anything like walking a girl home. Kids are too young to know romance yet._

I spotted Mia a few feet away and tugged on her long skirt when I got close enough. She smiled, "I was looking for you Hotaru-chan. Emiko-chan said you were taking a stroll and probably got lost so I came to fetch you." Then she picked me up and sat me in her arms like a sturdy chair with one arm around my waist and another holding my dangling legs. It was really uncomfortable since it felt as if I would slip out of her grip. She didn't notice my discomfort until a few minutes later, and by then, I could feel a weggie coming up. When I stepped into the house with Mia by my side, I suddenly came to the realization that I never found out who Ryohei's upperclassman was. So I sat on the couch while Mia went to make dinner and relented on what to do. To say the lie and come out clean or say the truth because I was trying to be a good and honest person and deal with her tears. I wasn't sure what to say so when I made my decision, I just waited for Emiko to ask me first.

Danielle came hand in hand with Emiko, both holding some large bags. "Otou-san will come home late." Danielle said as she lowered to my level before smiling brightly, and taking out a puffy pink dress. "This will look absolutely cute on you Hotaru-chan. Look at these frills." Then she went to fumble through the bags and took out a pair of doll shoes, the ones that looked like Goldie Lock's shoes. It was very shiny and round in the front with a very short heel at the bottom of the shoe with a small strap attached to front of it. I gaped at the scene in front of me, did she really want me to dress up like a doll? And the dress was just too much pink, I already had pink hair so matching it up with a body of pink...that didn't fit **at all.**

Of course when Danielle looked at me for my reaction, I smiled and said how I loved it. I didn't want to hurt her feelings and I was glad I said I loved it because she started to drag me away to the bathroom to let me check out the outfits she bought. I was thankful to be able to escape from Emiko, but now I had to be in the dreaded bathroom and change into who knows how many clothes.

When Danielle dumped the items from the bag out on the floor, I noticed that they all had a similar style. They were all Lolita clothes. I cringed. Sure the clothes were cute in its own way, but I would never **ever** want to be seen dressed up in that. The dresses were so puffy, and looked like it could knock anyone down with just one accidental bump. Anyway, she made me put a few on and was it tight! There were a few decorative chokers, but it felt so suffocating. There were laces on the back of one dress which reminded me of corset and it made my thought ever more clear when Danielle accidentally pulled on a string too hard and tightened my whole upper body.

I sat on the bathtub, kicking my legs back and forth out of boredom and watching the woman trying to fold all the dresses back into neat squares. I was thinking ow strange it was for her to give me Lolita clothes. Not even Emiko wore those and I never really said I had a preference in clothes. Danielle just buying Lolita clothes by chance was far fetched. There was no way someone was going to buy closet filled clothes without a real purpose. "Okkasan..." I spoke up, "Why did you choose Lolita clothes? I asked, "I don't see anyone in school or my friends wearing them."

Danielle looked down at me, "Hm? I just thought you might look good in them Hotaru-chan. It isn't your fashion taste right? And about your friends, I hope Okksan can meet up with them." She gave e a sad smile before picking up the bags and walking out the door with me following right behind.

As a parent, they should know what was going on with their children's lives, but I could always feel the distance I had with Nick and Danielle. I still couldn't believe them as my parents, and they were always gone off to work so Mia was like the mother figure for me. They always spent much more time with Emiko in the past too, and I had no idea why. _Much, much more work to do in the future._ I thought to myself.

The next day was bright and early and I first went to kindergarten for the day. The thing Hibari said was still in the back of my mind and I couldn't really concentrate on anything. But there was no homework or tests or anything to learn. basically as kids, were just played. So Kyoko was the only one who was fretting over my weird behavior. "Hotaru-chan? Are you listening?" She asked with furrowed eyebrows and a intense stare with her honey-orange eyes. "You must be tired!" She said with a gasp before looking at me with real quivering worry.

"What's wrong Kyoko-chan?" I was thinking how she was worrying too much over me being tired. "Did your okkasan say something about it?" I asked cautiously. I knew in the back of my head that parents always like to tease tease their innocent kids, but when those kids got older and learned of the truth, it wasn't really that fun for the parents anymore.

Kyoko nodded; as expected. "Hai..." She whispered, "Okkasan said if you're tired, then you won't focus and when you don't focus a evil spirit will posses you." After she said that, my eyes widened, how can her mom say something like that? Instead of some type of teasing, it sounded more like a scary ghost story. And as if reading my mind, Kyoko reassured me with a nod, "Don't worry Hotaru-chan! Okksan will help you if you ever get possessed. She knows how to fight with the big baddies."

 _A police or something?_

* * *

After school, I headed off by myself. I was positive someone would be looking for me, but I didn't really care about that now. Instead, I sat down next to the same pole I was at yesterday. I didn't have a phone or watch so I can only guess what time it was. I looked around, Hibari wasn't here yet so I must have been quite early. After what felt like an hour, I was starting to feel worried. What time was it exactly that I left out the door yesterday anyway? I also couldn't keep my family worrying if they were really wondering where I was.

And then perfect! I heard footsteps and I turned eagerly to look but it was only Yamamoto. He came into view quite slowly, but I could instantly recognize him by his short black spikes and the cheerful smile he worn. of course, the bat he had behind his arms was eye catching too. His cheery smile instantly turned upside down as I wore a frown on mine. He ran up to me in a hurry and looked at me funny. "You're not happy to see me?" He questioned.

I waved my hands quickly in front of me and shaking my head, "N-No!" I stuttered out, "I was just expecting someone else." You say, "What are you doing here alone Takeshi?" You were wondering why he was walking in the middle of the streets alone. "You didn't get lost or anything right?" I asked him.

He laughed at what I said, "Of course not Hotaru! I saw you so I ran ahead from Otousan." Then he tapped a finger on his chin, "But why are you out here alone? Isn't your Okkasan going to be worried that you're missing?"

I frowned, feeling completely guilty but mustered up a smile. "It's okay, you'll be with me right Takeshi?"

He looked at me with sparkling eyes, "Of course Hotaru!"

I was so glad that I had Yamamoto next to me. Sleep soon came over me and the last thing I heard was someone calling my name. I wasn't so sure if Yamamoto left or fell asleep; I couldn't see him. But then there was something warm concentrating on my hand. I smiled, we were holding hands in our sleep.

In my dream I was flying. Above the buildings of Namimori and in the warm gaze of the sun and cool breeze of the blue sky. I was looking down at the people. The characters all becoming strangers to me in this town. I spotted a bunch of houses, a neighborhood. I saw a large temple, the one people go on new years. And then the scene flashed. I was at a party of some sort. The image was distorted but I heard lots of cheerful laughs and talk. It was a really happy moment.

I started to wake up and my body was completely warm. I was moving, but how? I tried to open my eyes, everything was still dark. It was still night. There was a head in front of mine, black hair to be exact. I started to move a little and the grip around my legs tightened. Someone was giving me a piggy back ride? "K-Kyo-chan?" I said from the top of my head. I could only think of Hibari and he did say to him by his name. My brain was a little fuzzy, I was still half-asleep after all.

Then the person stopped and set me down to the ground. They turned around and lowered to my level, "You're awake now right Hotaru?" Hibari's face was right there in front of me and asking about my well-being. He even called my name which almost sounded like a dream come true. I smiled with a small nod. I let out a small yawn and covered it with my hands. "Come on." He said as he squatted with his back turned in my direction. "Climb up." He instructed.

I got up slowly, one foot on his hand at a time and wrapped my arms around his neck. I sure hoped I wasn't so heavy because we only had a age difference of two years old right? "Kyo-chan sure is big." I said in a indirect way to find out what age he was at.

"I'll be way bigger than you in the future. Okkasan says I'm still growing." He said in an almost cheeky tone. I was astonished but kept my mouth shut and barely agree with a 'hmm'.

I really wondered if I could call him 'Kyo-chan'. He wouldn't mind right? Well, there was only one way to find out- "Kyo-chan?" I questioned.

"What is it?" He answered in a blunt tone. He paused for a second and I thought he might've question my choice of nickname for him, but he said nothing. "Are you still sleepy? I'll walk faster."

"Are we friends?" I asked tightening my grip around his neck. "Because I really- want to be friends with you Kyo-chan." He didn't answer right away so I tried to talk longer, "Um, you're helping me home and you seem really nice." I say trying to throw in some energetic tone and trying to forget how drowsy I was.

There was a long silence for quite some time and it sure was awkward but when he finally answered, I was happy. "...Thank you." He said.

We reached the front porch of my house. The doorbell was too high up so Hibari simply knocked on the door and set me down right next to him. I was still sleepy and could understand only a few words spoken but I heard the door open and a female's voice talking. I felt myself being pushed towards somewhere and I heard a whisper in my ear, "Good Night Hotaru."

I whispered groggily back, "Oyasuminasai, Kyo-chan."

That night I went to sleep, but I came upon three sudden realizations. Firstly, I still have no idea who this mysterious upperclassman of Ryohei's was. Second, I forgot all about Takeshi! What if Hibari picked me up and just left the poor boy alone next to a pole? And the third and final thought was how did Hibari even know where I lived?!

* * *

 **And Finished!**

 **-I wasn't so sure about this chapter!**  
 **SO SO SORRY For Hibari's OOC!**  
 **I just- I can't really write his personality. It's truly hard, but I think it's fun.**  
 **I think he chooses herbeviore because he thinks they're weak and small right? Well either way, there will be more explanation for my theory of why he calls everyone a plant eater in the next chapter!**  
 **I wonder if this is really a good cliff-hanger. I wanted to try some to add a type of suspense or something to make you feel like you want to hurry up and know what's going to happen in the next chapter.**

 **So I extended the idea in this chapter to chapter 5 so both of them are like part 1 and 2 or something along the line.**

 **Anway, thank you so much for reading everyone! I know I updated really late this time, but I'll try my best to make earlier updates for the next chapter! And I only update really only weekends because I only get some free time then. So agian, I really appreciate you guys taking your time and reading this story, Hope this chapter was enjoyable and enough for the long wait!**

 **I know I probably got a bunch of grammar errors and stuff, but I'll edit the story along the way! (though I haven't done it yet).**

 **~Yuka Hara**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so so much for reading. I haven't been able to do any updates for a month because of just how busy I am with school. It takes me forever to update anything, but when i see you guys leaving reviews, no matter how short it is I am always motivated. That's why I always re read the reviews. I have another project to do this weekend and even more studying. There's a bunch of things I also need to review, and I'm trying my best to finish up this chapter as fast as I could. So today, I had time so I quickly finished up the whole chapter in quite a rush because I wanted the chapter to get out as early as it possibly can.**

 **I have no idea if this is the ideal chapter that you guys are looking forward to, but I hope it is. There are so many 'myseteries' I have set in the story, one of which features Danielle. I have yet to spoil this, but in time the truth will be out.**

 **I seriously have no idea what I write most of the time, as it is just rambles of the oc. But I'm so happy to write the chapters for you guys to read and for my own hobby.  
**

 **I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Thank you so much everyone, I really appreciate for you guys for putting up with this story so far! So as a thanks, this chapter will have a bit of almost every character so its kind of like a fan service thing. Anway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys.**

 **xenocanaan** :Thank you so much for your review, I hope this chapter is enjoyable as the rest!

 **ADDBaby** :Haha, defintely. I really don't know if Hibari is out of character, but I feel like he has the power to know about the citizens of Namimori since his family is rich and I think he may have the connections to police and etc...

 **wolfscry248 :** I'm so happy you liked it! Thank you for reading chapter 4. I don't know if I had in mind of the sweet element, but at least it turned out right. Anway, that's a great idea! I could definitely love to imagine her friend's reactions to a Lolita dress.

Chapter Published: 10/24/15

* * *

When morning came, I was surprised to find out that I was the first one to wake up. Because I was four, I was now able to have my own small bed to sleep on. No more cribs that made me feel like I was in some type of wooden prison with no roof that was surrounded my stuffed animals and baby toys. Anway, I got out of bed and started to flip through a drawer that was supposed to be filled with my socks and accessories. I was curious on what type of clothes Danielle and Nick had decided to buy for me. So I was surprised- I wasn't even mentally ready for this. Pink, pink and more frills to go along with it. The colors were pastel which were really pretty for socks. But now for the final task was the clothes. I needed to know exactly what I was going to be wearing. To me I think clothes represent who you are. I used to always wear normal regular clothes, no exposing of skin to much or any extra floral design or frill. Rather, they were normal loose or fitting t-shirts with a pair of jeans or something like that. I wasn't one to really care about my would probably also explain why every time I end up playing in the park, my clothes would come back dirty.

Now I was staring at the knob o f my closet door intently. How was I going to reach that door knob that seemed like a few feet taller than me? I looked around for any sturdy boxes or chairs and ended up throwing all my toys and pillows along with my blanket near the closet door. This will help my climb up like stairs and if I fell, I would most likely sustain from any bruises because the soft cotton from these items will cushion my fall. So I climbed up, one step at a time and flung the door open with all my might. And directly in front of me were a bunch of assorted clothes but I could mainly see the Lolita clothes Danielle bought for me just yesterday. Most of the clothes were pink. I sighed, placing pink against pink didn't really seem like a great idea. What if I went to a festival or something where there was cotton candies and other girls in pink and they'll end up losing sight of me? I didn't want to be lost at some crowded area. If I get kidnapped or something, I would have to blame it on my pink hair.

I looked around the room for a clock so I can figure out what time it was. I didn't want anyone to come and see me mess up my room. Maybe the adults would get mad at my behavior or perhaps instead awe upon the idea that I may be a genius. I did not want either thought to actually happen because it would cause such a ruckus. So after finding a circular thing on near the ceiling, I knew instantly it was a clock, and tried to look at the time. But my short structure made it impossible for me to check the arm of the clock. So instead, I did the only thing I could and threw everything back on my bed. I tried to smooth out the blanket after and placing the pillows neatly, but half way finished I became lazy and decided it was so much easier to just leave everything there.

When the door knob started to move, I quickly jumped back in my bed and threw the covers over my head. I tightened my eyes and made sure to pretend like I was asleep. I felt the blanket being slowly removed from my body and there was a small nudge.

"Good Morning Hotaru-chan."

A soft caring tone was what I 'woke' up to and I opened my eyes to see Mia in front of me. "Mia!" I say and quickly gave her a hug. She was warm and I knew she was physically next to me but for some reason I thought that she might've disappeared. I heard her soft laugh, her large hands stroking my hair.

"Had a nice sleep?" She asked in a soothing tone. I had yet to answer her question when she decided to pick me up and help me change. I watched as she opened the closet, her complexion paled a little. She didn't say anything about the Lolita clothes and instead picked up one of my normal clothes. A frilly shirt with a large ribbon in the front and giving me a puffy shorts with a pair of colorful stockings. She hummed while putting my clothes on and evening the creases. While she did so, I stared at her or more like the top of her head. Today she had a strange vibe that made me very unsettled. I had no idea how to explain it, but I didn't like it.

I followed her to the bathroom and there, she combed my hair and tied it up into a side ponytail. I glanced every now and then at the mirror, thinking if I looked too weird. I was very self-conscious about my looks.

The morning was over and I had no school that day since it was a weekend , Sunday to be exact. I was allowed to go out and walk with Emiko, but only near our own neighborhood so we wouldn't get lost. Mia said she would be walking a few feet behind us, and watching our step. I smiled, a warm feeling spread throughout my hest as I knew Mia would keep me safe.

While passing similar poles, I thought about Hibari. I remembered his black hair so sleek and soft and his hard steel grey eyes that seemed to soften at the sight. My blood rushed up to my cheeks and before I knew it, I was blushing madly at the thought. I tried to shoo away the thought, but it didn't work. _Why do I have to start thinking about how good looking he is...? If he's handsome then...-_ I had to cut off my own thoughts before I started to drool over the other boys. I shake my head and didn't even notice that Emiko was gone from my side. I walked straight into a wall and fell down on the ground with a thud. I heard soft footsteps and Emiko was kneeling down to my height.

"Watch where you're going Hotaru." Emiko said before shaking her head, "Why didn't you watch out?" And then for some strange reason, she helped me up and held my hand in hers. I looked at her as if she grew another head and she didn't respond in any way. Instead, she just continued to walk, dragging me along. She was going at quite a fast pace and I had to run to catch up and I finally got to catch my breath when I walked at the same tempo next to her.

"Where's Mia?" I asked wondering where she was since she had promised to watch over us. Emiko just pointed at a shop that was across the street. It was a convenient store and I think that perhaps Mia went to go buy some snacks or drinks. Emiko and I stopped at a sturdy, wooden bench and sat down. She let go of my hand and said she'll be back later with Mia or something and left. I saw her figure enter the store, her arms waving at another smaller figure. _Perhaps her friend_ I thought bitterly _I don't know her friends and she doesn't know mine..._ I felt bad. I didn't know if siblings fought a lot but I wanted to try and better understand Emiko. There were specific times where she would actually act like a real older sister, one example was how she helped me up today. But then there were times where she acted like a snob, like in the past where Danielle and Nick would ignore me for some reason.

Then came a tingling feeling, like a sign to show me that I'll figure everything out one day. That things would get clearer.

"Ah!" Two voices intertwined; mine and Yamamoto's as we stared at each other with wide eyes and fingers pointed at one another.

"Takeshi! Good Morning!" I chirped happily as I hopped off the bench and waddled my way in his direction. He smiled with a grin, and he let go of his father's hand and walked in front of me.

"Ohayou, Hotaru!" He said with the same enthusiasm as I had.

Tsuyoshi smiled and bent down to my height to say hello, "Morning Hotaru-chan." I replied back happily and he said that Yamamoto and I could hang out at the bench and he would come back for him later. I saw my friend's eyes sparkle at the mere thought and he ran up to give his father a hug. As Tsuyoshi walked away and Yamamoto trotted to my direction, I patted a seat right next to me and he sat down with a large grin on his face.

"What are you doing out here alone?" He asked me as he kicked his legs back at forth.

I smiled, "I was taking a walk with Emiko and Mia. But both of them went into the store." I say, pointing at the convenient store that was right in front fo us. "I don't know why though..." I trailed off and smiled widely. "But now that you're here Takeshi, I won't get bored at all!"

I pondered on a certain thought about a Tuna, "Do you know Tsuna?" I say thinking that it might make Yamamoto be nicer to the brunette. He shook his head to be disappointment and I didn't say anything about the brunette again. It was better to let things stay natural. "What about ...Kyoko-chan?" I asked tilting my head.

I watched as he pondered, his fingers under his chin as if he was in deep thought. "Kyoko as in Sasagawa Kyoko?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing. HIs eyes suddenly lit up and nodded, "Oh I know her! I saw her with Senpai sometimes. I haven't talked to her or anything though."

I blinked, "Senpai?" I questioned wondering who Yamamoto's senior was.

"Yeah, Sasagawa Ryoehi. Her brother." He say placing hands on his hips proudly. "You must've seen him before, I mean he's full of energy."

I thought back to my meetings with Ryohei and this made me become even more confused. The Ryohei I witnessed was quiet, but still very protective of his sister. He didn't look like one to speak a lot because he was always quiet with other people. But in his eyes was a fiery spark that seemed like it could explode any time. So still, I had no answer about his real personality. Kyoko on the other hand was still naive like in the series. But she was one of the nicest person I've ever met. It wasn't fake kindness either like the ones people give you when they try to be polite. It was genuine, the one that the person will say things right in your face because they trust you enough to not completely blow up on them. Or something like that.

"I guess so." I say, giving him a vague reply. I didn't really know what to say, and if I spoke that Ryohei was not the way Yamamoto pictured, it would be terribly rude of me. "I don't know much about him." I added, "I don't really talk to him."

After the last sentence I said, I knew I said something mighty familar. Yamamoto looked at me and I looked at him. The two of us broke into grins and laughed. I just said the same thing he said about Kyoko.

"If we add you and I together, then we'll get the knowledge of the Sasagawa siblings." I say jokingly.

Yamamoto laughed at this humor, but then he became quiet and his face was bright red. "But Otousan says that a girl and guy together will be like him and Okkasan..." He whispered under his breath and looked at me in the eye.

I didn't completely catch what he said but I think it was something about being 'together'. I didn't know what that meant so I could only guess it was about being friends. "Of course we'll be together!" I say cheerfully and gripping his hands in mine.

His face turned into a brighter shade of red and he let out a breath I didn't know he had held. He slowly wiggled his hands away from mine and ran away when Tsuyoshi came back around the corner. He looked back at me and then stuttered. "B-Bye-Bye Hotaru! I'll see you later."

I waved back with a higher level of excitement and stared at his figure turned smaller and smaller. I slumped back down in my seat and looked to see Mia back with Emiko, hand in hand holding ice cream cones. I spotted a cone of vanilla with chocolate sprinkles and chips, a strawberry ice cream with colorful sprinkles and bits of berries while the third one was a bright mint chip. I stared at the three cones, wondering which one would be mine. I glanced to see Emiko licking the strawberry one and knew that flavor was crossed out.

I must have thought too hard because I didn't notice that the two were only a few feet away from me.

The day had yet to be over so the three of us headed to the mall. I never heard of Namimori's mall so this was a place completely new to me. Emiko on the other hand was proud of her own sense of direction as she lead Mia and I to different shops. I felt suspicious about her 'sense' of direction; rather, I believed that she had came to the same mall so many times, perhaps with Danielle that the directions just drilled in her brain. Either way, I was glad I wouldn't get lost at such a big area.

I entered a clothes shop and we were allowed to go and choose our own fashion and styles. Howeever, Emiko and I had to stick close since Mia said we were only kids and wouldn't be allowed to get away from her view of vision.

I picked up a shirt with a large chick on it and reminded myself of someone particular. I looked at the price however and decided that I didn't really need to buy something that expensive so I looked at the shelves of stuff animals they had at the side. I didn't know why they sold toys at a clothes shop, but by the tags, they were all of the same company.

A bright yellow chick caught my attention and I smiled. I tip toed and picked it up from a higher shelf and headed to where Mia was standing. I tugged on her shirt and held out one of my hands with the chick on it. "Can I buy this?" I asked looking up at the woman's face. She smiled and simply nodded before calling to Emiko that she would be at the cashier.

"Emiko-chan, please get whatever you want."

I saw Emiko at the corner with two shirts in hand. A hot pink one and a pastel pink colored shirt. She had a troubled face and seemed to be having a hard time on deciding what color to wear although the shirts were of the same style. In the end, she chose the pastel one believing that it would be cuter and that she and I could match up. I didn't know how she knew the fact that my closet was mostly filled with pastel colors but I'm guessing she either made a guess from the clothes I wore or she knew what Danielle had bought for me.

It was evening and we were walking again, but this time the destination was home. I had a small colorful bag with the chick placed gently in some tissue paper, and Emiko had a bag with her shirt. I glanced gleefully down at the stuffed chick, wondering how the person was going to react when I gave it to them.

Passing by a familiar area, I requested that I was to stay behind. "I'm meeting a friend!" I beamed at Mia reassuringly.

"Alright. But here's my phone if you need to call home, the number is this." She scribbled the number on the receipt from the store and handed it to me, "I'll come rushing back here after I bring Emiko back. So don't go anywhere with your friend alright?"

I nodded my head and waved goodbye. I sat down next to the pole and brought my knees close to my chest. I sat in the same position as yesterday; to stay warm.

Was he coming? Will Hibari keep his promise? I wasn't so sure about that.

What felt like an hour was only five dreadful minutes. I had checked the phone almost every second, thinking time will take a giant leap. So when I saw a figure coming, I peaked from behind the pole and glanced. I instantly saw sleek black hair and got up as fast as I can and ran towards the figure. I gave them a full body hug and they were just so warm. I could have fallen asleep if it wasn't for my excitement in giving him a present.

"Herbivore..." He said as he placed a hand on my head, "What are you doing out here in the cold wearing so little?" He asked. I couldn't see his face since mine was faced into his chest. I didn't answer and he sighed. I stood to the side as I released him from my deathly hug and he started to take his coat off. He draped it on my shoulders and helped me in it; even buttoning the buttons for me! He patted my head and ruffled my hair this time. "Hm.."

I decided that it would now be the best time to tell him that I had brought him a gift. I picked up the bag that I had placed on the ground before and handed it to him. "K-Kyoya, I got you a gift!" I said, trying to sound a little proud of myself since I was the one who had personally chosen it for him.

I didn't understand his reaction as he said nothing but slowly opened the bag and took out the chick. There was a incomprehensible expression on his face but then for a split second, I saw that dreamy, that perfect smile. It was unbelievably perfect. If he didn't have a personality so violent, I bet all the girls would have swarmed around him already.

"It..." I was eagerly awaiting for his gratitude when he started talking, but.. "It reminds me of you herbivore." He said as he gently placed the chick on my head. I stared at him blankly like a fish trying to look for oxygen. Was this his way of saying thanks?

I recovered from my shock rather quickly and took the chick off my head and placed it in Hibari's palm.

I accidentally touched his hand with mine and squeaked out of embarrassment. He looked at me and suddenly grabbed his hands in mine. "Is it cold...?" He questioned me and the only thing I could do was nod.

We stayed that way, standing side by side and holding hands but not moving a inch. When he said he would take his leave, I didn't want to be standing alone. Strange enough, as soon as he left, Mia was already in my view. _Kyoya is sharp._

The next day I was going with Emiko to have a play day with Kyoko and Ryohei. "What are we going to play today?" I had asked out loud.

Kyoko's eyes were glimmering as she suggested a game. "How about family?" She asked.

I looked among the four of us. Ryohei was the only guy so one of us probably had to be the 'wife' of him.

"Onii-chan can be the otou-san! Hm...but who's going to be okksan?" She asked and looked between Emiko and I. Her eyes flashed left and right and was having a hard time deciding. "Onii-chan...!" Kyoko said, "Who do you want to be as okkasan?"

My eyes widened slightly, she really asked him to make the choice? That would really put him on the spot. He was stuttering like crazy and closed his eyes to point at the person closest to him. I was shocked, did he really choose-

I sat next to Kyoko and Ryohei as Emiko pretended to cook. We had plates and cups but no real edible food on it. They were just juice and toy food.

"Wah! I'm your sister Hotaru-chan." Kyoko said clasping her hand together happily. I could literally see flowers springing behind her. Was she really that happy? Well, I couldn't lie. I was excited about playing family and having Kyoko as a sister too.

Emiko came walking out with small apron and her cheeks were a bit dusted red. "H-Here is dinner.." She was having trouble saying the next word, "Erk...ugh...Darling.." She made one swift eye contact with Ryohei and ignored the rest.

Kyoko and I just glanced at each other before silently giggling. I looked for Ryohei's reaction, thinking he was staring at Emiko, but instead he was looking at me with some pleading help. It looked like the situation was as weird as it was to Emiko as it was to him.

"Don't forget the dessert okkasan!" I cheered to Emiko as my older sister only shook her head at me. I was pretending to become a hyperactive kid who wanted to dessert way earlier. I was stomping the ground and pounding on the table softly.

"Hold on Hotaru! Did you finish your dinner yet?" Emiko was asking me in a friendly-strict tone. I shook my head once and she nodded, "Then finish it first."

I looked at my inedible food and pretended that there was something I disliked on it, "But I hate spinach!" I shouted and pouted, "I hate it, Kyoko-nee says we'll be overtaken by the big green monster if we are under its control!"

Kyoko, who understood the way I was hinting to her started to speak. "That's right okkasan! We'll turn green and won't be the little kids you know anymore."

Ryohei had said nothing and was 'eating' peacefully. Kyoko gasped, "Oh no! Okkasan look! Otousan is turning green!"

From then on, it wasn't a family game anymore but rather something like fighting against the aliens that were coming to attack the earth and control the humans.

* * *

"Ryohei is going to boxing?" I asked Kyoko one day when I was planning to play with her, but she said she couldn't because she had to go meet her brother at some school. "I didn't know that...Can I come?" I asked in a eager tone.

She smiled and nodded, "I was planning on asking you Hotaru-chan."

Her parents were rather nice and understanding to take me along.

Once we arrived, it was in front of a building that looked like a normal school. But I could see that it said Namimori Elementary and there was shouting in a single room. I walked next to Kyoko and we arrived in a room where there was red matting on the ground and the walls. It had a few doors, but the rest of the room was completely bare of any equipments. There was boys all over and some girls too who were in the room, fighting or more like boxing against each other in pairs.

"Look, there's onii-chan." Kyoko said pointing at the familiar boy I remembered as the sun guardian of vongola. He was sweating, wearing two large red boxing gloves and facing off some boy. I saw that he was black haired that looked very, very familiar. His moves were swift and easily dodged Ryohei's attack. "That's onii-chan's senpai. He's very quiet so I never learned his name." Kyoko spoke, "Even onii-chan doesn't know."

 _Was that Hibari?_ I thought for a bit before shaking my head, _Nah, there's no way that could be Hibari. Or is it?_

While eating dinner that night, I was at least relieved of the fact that I knew who Ryohei's senior was. The one that was supposedly older than him, the one that Emiko wanted me to find out. But if it was Hibari, I don't think I would tell her. Maybe he'll just scare her or something even worse would happen.

Either way, my attempt was for Emiko to never find out who he was. But my wishes never occurred.

The following days, Emiko went along with me to watch Ryohei's practice. She saw the boy in a whole new view, but was also wondering curiously about the black haired boy that was proably the strongest in the whole class. She attempted to ask other students about the mysterious boy, but she recieved no satisfactory answer.

So it was rather surprising when Emiko told me that she found who the boy was. She even knew his name and said that it was the strongest kid around. Hibari Kyoya.

I had no idea where she got her information from. I didn't know if the boy in the boxing place was Hibari or not, but Emiko now knew of the identity of a scary skylark and was rambling on and on about his looks. She was like a love struck teen.

I wanted to make sure that Hibari wasn't boxing so I stayed late in the class one day with Mia. I kept my eye on that one boy and waited for him to take off his head gear and gloves. I saw black spiky hair and blinked, Hibari did **_not_** have spiky hair at all. This was a completely different person!

Suddenly, he caught my eye and grinned. He waved at me, a little too friendly and came trotting my way. He was full of sweat and stayed a feet way, much to my satisfaction. "Sorry about the smell." He said. I shook my head, and decided that he was a decent guy, since he had thought about others. But why did he look so familiar? "I'm Mochida Kensuke." Once he said his name I was shocked. That couldn't have been. Mochida? That stupid boy who bullied Tsuna because he thought Kyoko was an object?! I know he wasn't so mean right now, but maybe he was pretending because I was a girl.

Perhaps it was to early to judge, but I did not want to take any chances.

"I'm Nakarui Hotaru! Nice to meet you Mochida-kun." I said in a cheerful tone. I yawned and tugged on Mia's hand, noting that I was tired and needed sleep. "Bye -bye Mochida-kun." I said without even looking back.

It wasn't like I was going to see him again and if I did, I could always act like I forgot who he was. I smiled at the plan, it was perfect.

That night, I was tucked in by Danielle who once again, for the third time was looking at me sadly. I closed my eyes, quickly, pretending I had fallen asleep and I heard her whisper. The words she spoke shook me, "You look just like her but you're not are you?"

 _Her, who are you referring to?_

I was in a deep slumber and had dreamed of Tsuna humming right next to me. We were walking hand in hand to an unknown place. We were only going forward, but I couldn't tell where we were and the direction in front of us was just a large bright light. It was a happy dream in which reminded me of Tsuna and I's friendship. We rarely played together, but I was still happy to meet him during our short interaction. The warm feeling filled my chest, but it was suddenly lost.

The image started to fade and I tried to reach out into the light but it was gone and in place was a dark abyss. Suddenly there was Danielle who looked at me with a face full of dried tears. She was crying in agony. Then her hands were on my hair, did it have something to do with my pink hair? What type of symbol was it? Will I ever get the answers I will need?

* * *

 **Yay chapter 5 is finally out and I finally finished writing it !  
Thank you guys for reading and sorry for the long wait. I don't know if my future updates will be slower or faster, but I'll be trying to write bit by bit during the time I am free. As I said previously, I'm taking one AP class, I know its not a lot or anything. But there's a lot of homework and we do essays every week during our weekly tests and we only get 40 minutes to write one good one. I really wanted to get a good grade, but my writing just bluntly sucks. It's like a whole different writing besides writing fan fiction which I find is so fun to write. Essays are just so boring that I can't help it. Haha, but anyway let's move on about my own rambles and talk about the story a little and how far it is going. (The chapters should be perhaps over 10 I don't know the exact number, but I know that it has to be more then 10)**

 **And so, about the story, I have placed emphasis on Danielle's strange behavior around Hotaru. I don't know if it makes sense to you guys or if it's too confusing. But do not worry. Everything will be cleared up in the future. As of now however, it will be just act like a element of suspense in this story.  
Sorry about having no Tsuna and Hotaru moments in this chapter. I just didn't know how to put it in and I wanted this chapter to be out as fast as it can so maybe in the future, I'll go back to edit this chapter.**

 **I also want to know if the characters are too ooc. I don't really know what they're like when they're kids so I'm simply guessing.**

 **Have a great day my dear readers! :)  
**

 **~Yuka Hara**


	6. Chapter 6

DEAR READERS,

I, Yuka Hara, am so so sorry for not updating for like two month!I haven't had any spare time and once I thought there was going to be less homework, my teacher throws at us a project and two days after we finish one, there comes another!

I have so much to say, I was suppose to update this near thanksgiving but then I got caught up with family. Then the finals and studying came afterwards. I really want to get A's (I have to high B, just need one more percent) Anyway, as for future reference, I will probably update a little quicker since it's finally winter break! I'm so sorry for not updating for like two months! Therefore, to try and make up for it, I hope this chapter is extra special!  
Thank you so much for the favorites and follows. And of course for waiting for the latest chapter to come out.  
I know this is really late to say, but I hope you guys had a wonderful Thanksgiving and Black Friday!

Chapter 6 of Puzzles of Life!

* * *

"Hotaru-chan!"

I grimaced at the voice that called out my name. I had once again came to watch Ryoehi's boxing practices and of course was faced to meet Mochida Kensuke again. He was a supporting character in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and was not my favorite character. I didn't think it was nice to him for making Tsuna into a laughing stock and so when he tried to talk to me I had paid him no heed. In the end; however, I was starting to feel bad that I was ignoring him so I finally decided to asnwer me. Surprisingly, he was siting right next to me; how I had no idea when he got there was a strange thing for me. Anyhow, I always got lost in my thought nowadays-

"Hotaru-chan...!" He whined.

"What is it Mochida-kun? And when have I said it was okay for you to use my given name?" I looked at him seriously, but he laughed it off and for some reason I couldn't help, but also crack out a smile. He never answered my question and I ignored it. Instead, he tried to start conversations with me instead. I 'found' out that he was four, the same age as Kyoko and I. I wanted to ask him if he knew Yamamoto, but he probably didn't. Not _yet_ at least. Mochida was currently boxing whereas Yamamoto had learned kendo from his father. And so, I hypothesized that he had yet to meet the boy.

"You're a strange one Hotaru-chan." He said with a yawn and glanced back at Ryohei who was boxing. "I never thought girls would also be interested in boxing!" He exclaimed excitedly before turning to my direction.

I looked at him with a brow raised, "I'm just waiting for Ryohei. Plus, don't you think boxing is cool? I'll never be able to do something like that though." I shrugged my shoulders, showing that I didn't really care much about it. I don't know if Mochida got the wrong impression or something, but he started to tear up.

"This is so sad-!" As he said those four words, my face scrunched up in confusion. "Don't give up on your dream! Even a small girl like you can be turned into a power house."

I sighed, clearly understanding that Mochida completely misunderstood when I said that boxing was 'cool'. I tried to talk him out of it, but it didn't work that well. He continued to ramble my ear off until I spotted Ryohei walking towards the two of us. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a pair of grey jeans. His hair was rather spiky, but he didn't have his signature bandage on his nose like he always had in the canon. I stared at him and watched as he waved his hands to catch my attention. He grinned as our eyes connected and jogged to my direction until he stood right in front of me. "Yo, Hotaru. Thanks for waiting for me, you weren't bored without Kyoko here today right?"

I smiled and shook my head, "It's fine, I actually had um..Mochida-kun here." I said pointing to the black haired boy that was sitting next to me.

Ryohei's smile stretched wider as he ruffled both our head. Mochida then started to run off to change, but not before saying bye to Ryohei and I. After he left, Ryohei offered me a hand and I took it. "I always hold hands with Kyoko." He started to say, "she would always get lost, so Otou-san and Okkasan told me to watch her."

I smiled at the thought, feeling a little jealous of how kind Ryohei was as an older brother. For a second I thought back to Emiko and remembered the small moments where she acted like she really cared for me. I hummed to myself happily as Ryohei and I was standing outside, waiting for both our parents to pick us up. "Emiko is the same." I said remembering that **one** time she held my hand but although it was only once, it still counted. "Do you like nee-sama?" I asked raising a brow to emphasis on my question. I giggled as I saw Ryohei blush and stutter out a quiet yes.

I wanted to ask him what about my sister did he like, but I never got a chance as our parents picked us up to go home. We said our goodbyes and I pouted, missing the chance to find out something secretive of Ryohei. As I was brought back into the large house I called 'home', I had a strange realization. These characters- people, did any of these people whom I came to know in this new life exist in the original story? Was Danielle, Nick, Emiko or even Mia there in the story? If so they were most likely side characters. The extra ones in the background that no one paid attention to. I frowned, this meant I was changing the plot wasn't I? I was putting myself in this story making me nearly the main character, but Tsuna should me the one the story centered around.

As my eyes caught something orange, I realized that Tsuna would always have the sky flames. The warm flames that would bring his familiga together to form the tenth generation of Vongola. Whereas I will be a normal civilian like Kyoko, Haru and Hana except if I became too close to them, I could be in the same situation as Kyoko and Haru where they became included in the mafia business. I heaved a long sigh and plopped myself on my bed, laying there for the rest of that day.

When dinner time came around I was surprised to hear that instead of eating at home, we were going to go to Takesushi to eat. The whole household went, meaning my sister, my parents and Mia too. We arrived on a short notice and noticed how packed it was. However, Tsuyoshi spotted us from afar and brought us to a vacant table, fit for only four people.

Mia thanked Tsuyoshi and told me to sit because it was a 'family' outing. I frowned thinking that she didn't want to sit with us because she felt left out. Luckily, Tsuyoshi came and saved the day by saying that I can eat with his son in their room. I grinned happily as I agreed straight away.

"You'll behave yourself right?" Nick asked me to which I answered with a absolute 'yes'. He closed his eyes as if thinking and said nothing more. I interpreted this as his acceptance so I followed Tsuyoshi to the kitchen where he handed me a small plate of sushi while in his hands was a large platter.

Tsuyoshi grinned at me, "You know where Takeshi's room is right Hotaru?" I nodded and he continued to say, "How about you lead the way?"

I don't know why he wanted me to lead the way, but I think it was suppose to make me feel happy. Either way, I creaked open the door to Takeshi's room and it looked completely different from last time. He had a bed now instead of a cradle and he had autographs and pictures of baseball taped to his wall. There were also pictures of a women who I may guess is his mother and besides having a baseball themed room, there were certain pictures of katanas like the ones used for kendo. I set the plate of food on a table and sat down. I looked around the room, noticing that Takeshi was not here so I stood up and looked at pictures of swords.

Tsuyoshi came through the room and perhaps had spotted me staring at swords so he called me out from my stare. He kneed down next to me and spoke in a gentle voice, "Are you interested in swords?" He asked me.

I nodded rather quickly and I wished I really didn't because he was quite surprised from my answer. It was as if it was his first time meeting a girl who was interested in something guys do. I always heard ab0out Japanese cultures and how girls were mainly known to be strictly brought up to be doing feminine stuff like cooking, sewing and perhaps sports later on. When they were young it was a different story since their mothers would teach them the necessary jobs of a girl. Sounds like a very patriarchal society to me. I snapped out of my thoughts, and hoped I didn't offend anyone personally. I turn to gaze up at Tsuyoshi who seemed hesitant to say something. He didn't continue with the conversation as Yamamoto bombarded into the room rather cheerfully.

"Hotaru!" He cheered and gave me a large bear hug.

I giggled, "Hi Takeshi!" I hugged him back and together we sat on the ground that was patted with pillows as a soft cushion and took our seat. The plate of sushi was right in front of us and just when I was about to grab one, I stood up and took Yamamoto's hand. "We need to go wash our hands before eating."

For some reason, his hands was rather clammy in mine. I chose to ignore it; however, when I saw his flushed face. _He must be really embarrassed...If I talk about it, I would be making him even more nervous._ I was glad that the bathroom was near and I let go of his hands to open the door. The sink was tall. Perhaps a feet and a little more taller than my own height. I stood at the side when Yamamoto pushed a small chair in front of the sink.

"Hop on Hotaru." He said with a cheerful grin as he turned the water on. I got right next to him with our arms bumping into each other. Yamamoto and I scrubbed our hands squeaky clean under the cool water and mint aromatic soap. I clapped my hands on my face to smiled at how soft it felt like.

"My hands are cold-!" I say as I blow on it when we sat down. The coldness of the water was starting to come back and I couldn't help, but rub it furiously.

I think Yamamoto started to notice this because he took out a bottle of warming tea and poured into a small cup. Well he also did spill some on the table by accident, but I cleaned it up while he was pouring. I glanced at his face which was scrunched up from such a deep concentration.

I smiled and thanked him for the tea and warmed me hand as I grasped the cup.

Yamamoto and I clapped two times before closing our eyes, "Thank you for the food." Then we dug in and ate our sushi. It was delicious, though I always aimed for the ones that looked more cooked. I always had a weak stomach when eating sushi. I could never go with the taste of raw meat that felt like rotten fibers splitting in my mouth with a freezing touch. The vinegar in the rice would make me flinch. Now it was a different story for I was devouring the sushi like there was no tomorrow. It just tasted so good.

Then there was that one last sushi on the plate. I saw these type of scenes all in movies and animes before. When there was a fight between individuals for the last bite of sushi. I felt the atmosphere tense for a second and I turned to see Yamamoto who was already in his serious mode. I got my hands ready. Ready to reach that last tuna roll. Then everything stopped and I was rather confused because when I reached over, I didn't see another hand trying to compete with me. I saw Yamamoto lay back, as if offering it to me. I pouted and shook my head to one side. I wanted to go with the fight of sushi, but too bad.

I peeked to Yamamoto to see him grabbing the sushi, then I lunged at him. He plopped it in my mouth and grinned. "You really love sushi don't you Hotaru?" He asked, "That's why I'll give you the last one."

I stared at him before throwing my arms at him. _That's why you're my best friend!_

That night when I went home, I sat in the car squished between a Emiko-Mia sandwich. Danielle sat in the passenger's seat and Nick drove the car. I was humming quietly to myself as I looked left and right at the scenery that we passed. The streets were filled with sparkling lights that emitted from the shops. Some were starting to close as they flipped their sign from 'open' to 'close'. Then it all changed, the road got smaller with trees from neighborhood houses, gates and walls that protected these houses. The sky though, it was still the same with the forever twinkling stars.

When the car stopped in front of our house, I followed right behind Emiko and hopped off the car. Danielle made her way to the door with Emiko and I and ushered us in. "Hurry inside you two." She said, "It's getting cool out here. I don't want any of you to catch a cold."

Emiko and I scuffled in, breathing onto our hands to keep them warm. I took off my shoes that easily slipped off when I unbuckled the strap. It was a dark chocolate color which made it harder for it to get dirty because it was hard to see the dirt on it. I took my shoes to the shoe rack that was on the left corner of the doorway and gazed at the shoes for a while. There were all different sizes; five in total. there was one size the biggest, and I could guess it was Nick's.

I heard the footsteps behind me and I rushed into the living room to find Emiko sitting on the couch huddled in a warm blanket. She gave me a glance and then I watched her move the pillows that were next to her around the couch and she lifted the blanket up. I must've looked so confused because Emiko huffed and spoke, "Come on slowpoke. Get in before you catch a cold."

Well that sure shocked me. I never thought she would look over my welfare. I didn't protest and sat next to her and brought my legs close to my body. The warmth wrapped around my body and I soon yawned; I was starting to become sleepy. I glanced over to my sister, wondering if she was still awake which she was not at the moment. Her eyes were closed, a smile gracing her face and her breathing at a calm pace. I stared at foreign features; blonde hair. _Will she be a celebrity?_ I pondered on the thought until my eyes became heavy and I drowned to the peaceful silence of sleep.

* * *

 _Another day passed and another day came once again._ That was the first thing I thought of as I got out of bed. I changed into a long sleeved pink shirt that had a ribbon in the front that matched with a patterned skirt. I brushed my hair and pushed a small chair in front of the sink to stand on. _I can't wait to grow taller_ , I scoffed at my own thought. I actually wanted to grow up faster? That's the complete opposite of what I wanted to be like in the past. Back then I didn't want to grow older; I felt like I was useless and as an adult with no connections, that meant I would have a **very** dark future.

"Oh you're ready!" Mia chirped as she opened the door right around the same time I was going to. I let my outstretched arm fall to my side and followed the women to the kitchen where I would eat breakfast. She placed me in a high chair and I looked at my plate which was eggs and bacon. I smiled at the familiar food in front of me; it was a American styled breakfast. I glanced at the kitchen to see Danielle in there wearing a apron and standing in front of the stove. Don't get me wrong, I loved Japanese food. It was delicious, but after eating it so much, I started to miss eating something that I always did before. It just brought so much memories, mainly bad, but I remembered all the fun things I did by myself without my parents or a friend. I watched tons of animes and read so much mangas, I could count at least a hundred different series.

There was a sound of chair screeching and I watched Mia put Emiko in a normal chair right next to me. I always wondered why I was still in a high chair, but I think it's maybe because I'm not tall enough to reach up the table.

Breakfast was quiet; there was only the sound of quiet forks scraping the plate of food. There was a talk every now and then, but everyone seemed to be in a solemn attitude. Maybe it was only me, but I could've sworn that everyone was acting strange. I remembered how Mia was this morning; she was very chirpy like any other day.

"What's wrong Hotaru? Do you not like the breakfast?" Danielle asked me with a quiver in her voice.

I looked up to see her frown and shook my head, "No, it's very tasty okksan." I said and urged myself to make a smile in her way. I watched her sigh in relief, whipped a quick smile in my direction and went back to her food. The atmosphere was tense so I wanted to break it, but there was something in my brain that said otherwise. Call it a intuition, I decided to shut my mouth for the day. I did right in the end.

After breakfast, I was dragged back to my room by Danielle and Mia who were rummaging through my closet for something.

"You bought too much pink clothes." Mia said to Danielle who simply shook her head and looked at the ground. "We're not going to find the right clothes."

My mom simply strained a smile, "Yes, you're right Mia. However, we can always have Hotaru wear a black coat. It'll work all the same." She paused, giving me a small smile and told me to sit down next to her on the bed. "Hotaru. Today, we're going to introduce you to one of your family members."

I nodded to Danielle as if I understood everything, but I was clearly confused. Why on earth is this family member seemingly so important? Maybe it's my grandmother whose a rich old, mean lady. I shook my head, nah, that wouldn't be it even in a million years. "Which family member is it?" I questioned aloud. Either Danielle didn't hear it or simply ignored it because my question was never answered and only did linger in the air in complete silence until Mia came popping by the door holding out a black coat that seemed to easily cover my whole body.

"How is it?" Mia asked looking for Danielle's approval. She nodded and I smiled cheerfully to have a warm coat wrapped around me. The weather was starting to become extremely cold as it shifted to the month of December. I knew Christmas was coming near; however, why is it only this year that we were going to visit this mysterious relative? That, I didn't know.

I walked out of my room before the two adults did and sat myself on the living room couch. As each person came out to stand in the living room, I noticed that they were all wearing black. This solemn colored attire was only used for one thing - a funeral.

My scene changed rather quickly. Perhaps I was in a daze; wondering who the dead person was, but I was currently standing in front of a grave stone. The name read, _Nakarui, Hikari, 2005-2007._

My eyes widened as I read the name and year on the stone. The person, maybe a girl or boy because the name was unisex, had only lived two years. For us to all visit them meant that they had to be related to me. One of the more important relatives a family had, not a cousin or a aunt/uncle, but a sibling.

I bit my bottom lit and clenched my fist as I stared at the stone. There was cough from Mia who urged me to clasp my hands together and pray. I didn't say anything as a prayer to this dead soul except for _Who are you?_

"Ahem, we should leave for lunch now." Nick said as he started to walk away from the cemetery. One by one, everyone followed him back to the car. I stood there, facing the back of all those that left and looked at the stone before turning and running to catch up with everyone else.

"Emiko-nee." I said as I got in the back seat with Emiko and started to call her name in a quiet whisper. I tried maybe a dozen times- I didn't count- and in the end she finally looked over at me.

"Hotaru." Emiko said, her eyes twitching in annoyance, "What do you want? You have been poking me non-stop for a while now."

I pushed my fingers together and suddenly felt myself become nervous. I gulped and let out a breath, "Who is the person we were visiting?" I directly asked.

Emiko's eyes started to glaze, and I was sure that tears were starting to come out of her eyes. However she blinked rapidly and used her fingers to wipe them away before they ran down her face. "It was my- _our_ sister..." She spoke, her voice quivering, "She didn't live long. Okkasan told me a lot about her..."

I glanced her and suddenly felt really bad. I didn't want to make someone cry.

"Sorry." I said to Emiko and that was the only thing said in the car before the silence enveloped us.

Back home it was completely quiet. Emiko had left to her room, Mia went to buy some groceries and my parents were at work. I sat on the couch, throwing a blanket over my body to act as if it was a small bed. It fit me completely so why not? There was nothing to do that day and I just couldn't help but feel that there was something strange going on.

Right now was one of those times that made me feel like I had to think. Think about everything that's going on with my life. My friends, family and my daily activities.

I thought to my friends. The people I've met over a few months, but for Yamamoto, no- Takeshi, I have known for over three years already. I guess this is what they call a childhood friend. Meeting them at a young age and nearly spending half your lifetime with them, but I may be exaggerating.

While I was at the couch, I decided to stare at the ceiling, letting my thoughts run until I heard footsteps of someone coming towards my direction. I looked to see Emiko standing there, ready in her pajamas and holding a stuffed animal bird in her hands. She clutched on it tightly, as if whatever she was going to next made her nervous wreck.

"Emiko-neesama." I greeted with a small smile, "Is it nap time already?"

She simply nodded and took a seat next to me. It was quiet for a few seconds until we both spoke at the same time, "Um/About-"

I kept my mouth shut so when Emiko looked over to try and question me, I gave her my full attention. I observed her every movement. I watched as her fingers curled to clutch her pajama pants ever so tightly. She took a deep breath before speaking, "Sorry for getting teary before. I didn't mean to." She bit her bottom lip and continued to speak, "I know a lot of things. I'm your older sister even if I am only five. Trust me Hotaru. Our parents gave me the responsibilities to look after you."

My eyes widened at Emiko's short speech and self proclamation. She just said she would take care of me. To be the older sister figure for me.

Emiko's awkward aura had rubbed me off in a bad way. There was no way a normal five year old would talk like this. Someone must have discussed everything with Emiko or she must have had a bad experience in the past.

I couldn't get out another word. My throat was stuck and Emiko just smiled and left the living room. She looked sad, and I wanted to cheer her up somehow. I was always bad at trying to comfort others, but I wanted to change; to be different from my old, awkward self.

"Wait Emiko-neesama-!" I stretched my hand out as if I had an invisible force to stop her from walking any further. As if by fate, the doorbell rang, and Emiko went to open the door.

"H-Hotaru! I-It's for you." Emiko raised her voice higher by the last word so finding that strange, I rushed to the door.

Standing there was Hibari who had a person over his shoulders which looked like an unconscious Mochida. I caught my breath and like in a cartoon, I felt my face pale. I gave a glance to Emiko who had a facial expression that was a complete opposite of mine! With red dusked cheeks, she was blushing crazily.

"Come in." I said to Hibari who only shook his head and pushed Mochida into the house. "Why do you have Mochida-kun?" I asked cautiously; worried that something may happen. I was right after all.

Hibari glared in the unconscious boy's direction. "The herbivore was unconscious in front of my house. He kept calling your name for a while before he fainted, so I brought him to you." The skylark then left without another word. I didn't even have a chance to thank him, but I remembered the look in his eyes and I felt my gratitude was understood by him.

 _I guess Kyoya isn't as cold hearted as everyone says_ I thought happily to myself and started to drag Mochida to the couch. It would have taken me forever if it wasn't for Emiko's help. We placed him on the couch, sticking a pillow under his head for comfort. I could hear him groan, _Good. He's alive._

"Hey Hotaru, who was that boy?" Emiko questioned with a gleam in her eyes. She looked at me so hopefully that I pitied her, "I never saw him before."

I pondered on what I can say, "He's a friend I bumped into before."

I simply left it at that as Emiko only nodded, but her eyes glared in the light as if it was a sign of some extreme ulterior motive. "Can-"

Emiko got cut off by the opening of the door entrance and we went to see Mia with bags of food. I spotted a bag of breadcrumbs and looked up at the woman who laughed. "There's going to be karagge for dinner. It's your favorite right Hotaru?

I gave her one of my biggest smile and nodded. Mia continued to chuckle until she saw Mochida laying on the couch. Her face changed into worry and she was quick to question us who he was.

I knew Emiko couldn't answer so I did it instead. "He's a friend I met." I bit my tongue, I hope Mochida was really sleeping because I didn't want him to brag about me calling him a friend. The boy was weird with his haughty pride. "Someone came to drop him off, stating he was unconscious." I explained then I pointed to Emiko, "Then Emiko-neesama and I placed him on the couch so he can rest."

Mia smiled and gave Emiko and I a pat on the head. "Good work girls." She said, "I'm glad you two did the right thing."

I then told her that his name was Mochida Kensuke and she promised us that she would call the parents after putting the groceries away. What I was surprised about was how accepting Mia was. She didn't ask who the someone was that dropped off Mochida, nor did she ask me how I knew the boy. In the end; however, Mochida ended up staying over for dinner that night. It was one of the most cheerful night despite the sullenness of my parents. Emiko asked a ton of questions, and he ate very unruly. My sister did look a little disgusted, but she ignored that fact to ask more questions of Hibari. Yet when Mochida said he didn't know anyone of that name, Emiko looked at me instead.

I sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night full of questions.

Who knew that she liked Hibari?

"Hotaru-chan." Mochida said before he left that night. He was tying his shoes with his parents outside in front of our house waiting for their son. "Can you **please** let me come over again? Emiko-chan is so nice."

I couldn't do anything but nod.

The boy smiled before waving and saying goodbye to my family. He even gave a wink to Emiko who just stared at him as if he grew another head.

I bit the inside of my cheeks to stop myself from letting out a scream of frustration. Relationships nowadays are going way too fast. How many crushes does these kids have?!

Mia snapped me out of my daze, "Hotaru! Get to sleep now okay? Tomorrow you have to go back to school again."

* * *

Note: There is a random date for the death of the mysterious sibling since it doesn't really matter what year this story exactly take place. Even I don't know so that's what I came up with.

Note 2: I know that there is actions and speech difference in here. There's no way kids would speak with so much insight. But bear with me everyone; it's just how the story is suppose to go as.

Note 3: So tada, it's a sister that had died early. But what connection does that have with the story ?

Note 4: So Mochida is a player boy. Or more like he falls for the pretty girls. So this is just to make some more character development. Mochida grows to be a bully so to make Hotaru dislike even more, I needed to make him seem mean in his early childhood.

Okay everyone, thanks so much for reading CHAPTER 6. Please look forward for CHAPTER 7 may be around next week. ALSO MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS! IT"S TOMRROW! SO HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY!

I know there wasn't a lot of Tsuna or other characters as a matter of fact. But by the time I finished typing, I couldn't think of a way to squeeze Tsuna in and I wanted to have the chapter come out as soon as I can. Perhaps in the future, there will be a editing of the story where I add more scenes and fix my grammar and everything.

~YUKA HARA

*DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! I ONLY OWN MY OCS AND THE PLOT. THANK YOU.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you everyone for reading Puzzles of Life!  
Here is finally Chapter 7! This chapter is actually shorter than most chapters, but I thought the ending was perfect. I'll write what happens and everything on Chapter 8. I would feel like it would never end.**

I hope you enjoy this chapter! I am very grateful to everyone who read my notice. So without further ado- Chapter 7!

* * *

Today was the day I received a red backpack for school. Japan, I learned that kids received different colored backpacks to show the different genders. In high school it was probably different since both gender all had the brown bags. Anyway, red backpacks were for the girls and black for the guys.

My family helped me pack my things inside such as pencils, notebooks and other stationary items. I thought they were going to hand me the scissors until Mia said it was too dangerous for a four year to hold it even if it was only a pair of safety scissors. In my pocket was also a few yen bills because my parents wanted me to go and top the chefs that worked there and made our lunch. I remembered when I spoke in an exaggerated voice that the chefs made Italian food and it was real tasty. My parents, sister and even Mia didn't even look fazed one bit by it. Rather, they smiled and said they were glad I liked the food. Emiko even made a comment that I would have to get used to it and Danielle said that I liked it made it easier for the future. I pushed their voice away and centered my attention on what was happening today instead.

I was dropped off to kindergarten with Emiko and a teacher came to direct us to our individual classrooms. I thought that it was cute for the adults to wear animal printed aprons; it made them feel more friendly and easier to approach.

I arrived in class safely, with the same teacher I had before, Ame-sensei, and she smiled sp radiantly, I couldn't help but smile too.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan!" I called out to the ginger haired girl as I sat in my seat. The thing is, we didn't have desks like those in middle school or high school. Instead we were given a rather large round table that could seat at least four people.

"Good morning Hotaru-chan!" Kyoko said cheerfully and gave me a beaming smile. "Did you have fun yesterday? Okassan and Otousan brought me and Onii-chan to the zoo! We saw so many animals like the bunnies you and I were talking about in the beginning of the school year."

I clapped my hands and cheerfully responded, "That's so cool Kyoko-chan! I want to go the zoo too!"

Kyoko giggled, "Maybe Okkasan and Otousan will allow me to bring you next time!"

I could have cried for her kindness and nodded, "Thank you Kyoko-chan!"

Two girls came by our table and sat down, "Good Morning Kyoko-chan! Hotaru-chan!" They smiled at us and looked over to Ame-sensei. I smiled and greeted the two although I did not remember their names yet.

"You know Christmas is near." Ame-sensei said as she clapped her hands excitedly. "Aren't you kids excited? Christmas is a very fun day for gifts, food, but most of all it's important to spend time with your family!"

Christmas, huh?

"Hotaru-chan?" Someone called my name. It felt so deja-vu like. There were always so many people nowadays that call my name, but only did some sound like they cared. Kyoko was one of them. When I looked at her, her eyebrows furrowed and she looked worried.

How many times did she call me already?

"Hotaru-chan? You okay?" She asked me and waited for an answer.

I laughed it off, the only thing I could do to make her feel better. I couldn't get my mind off Christmas celebration of the past. They were never as happy as in movies or anyhting. I always wanted a big party or something with my parents, but during the holidays, they simply had no time. It felt like their work was more important than me.

I looked at Kyoko, "It's nothing. I was just daydreaming about how hungry I am right now." I patted my stomach to emphasize it and she giggled.

Class started and although it was only kindergarten we were starting to learn things. First thing we learned was math. We were simply learning how to do addition and subtraction. Ame-sensei placed blocks on our desks and told us to all scramble them. Each block was of a different color and she explained that it would represent the number 'one'.

Before we added, we counted numbers all the way to ten. I was bored because this was the most easiest math ever, but it wasn't boring. I thought it was fun to 'learn' it again although counting is a part of my life already.

After that, Ame-sensei would tell us to add or subtract blocks by instructing us to put together specific colored blocks.

"Everyone has a blue block in front?" She questioned and looked around the whole class until she knew all eyes were on her, "Great! Now, take the red block and place it next to the blue one like this." In her hands were the two colored blocks, blue in her left and red in her right. She sticked the two blocks together and said, "Two. Red and Blue are both one. Therefore 1+1 is two." She explained, "Also if everyone ever forgets the numbers you can count them. For example, 1, 2, 3 - then you know that two is greater than 3."

"Oh this is easy! I understand it now." Kyoko said cheerfully as we both shared the blocks with each other. "So if we add yellow to the red and blue, it'll be three."

I nodded, "Un! You're great at this Kyoko-chan!"

She blushed, clearly embarrassed of my compliment. We discussed math for about an hour or two and later we moved on to Japanese. This was going to be perhaps one of the hardest things I will be learning, since it'll take me a while to learn how to write the characters. Since I was born I could strangely understand Japanese, that was a gift. Right now; however, I have to learn it using my own effort. I shouldn't depend on something that was given to me so much. I have make an effort.

Today were learning the sounds for hiragana. A,E,I,O,U. They were rather similar with the English vowels. We were learning the characters for them and not romaji letters which consisted English letters. Ame-sensei explained all this so easily like a flow of water; I was then glad she was my teacher.

"So today we're learning Hiragana. I'm sure everyone has seen them before around. We all speak the same language therefore it shan't be that hard." She explained, "Now there are three main compounds for Japanese. Hiragana, the one we are going to learn this year, Katakana and Kanji." She wrote the letters there in a few examples on the chalkboard. "Don't worry about the other characters. They'll come to you slowly in the future. As of now, to recognize hiragana characters, just see how round they are. They seem to have circles. See?"

The class 'ohh'-ed and 'ah'-ed in amazement. Then we were given some whiteboards and practice writing the first few syllables by ourselves. "It's like a puzzle." I said grinning, "Each syllable is a piece. For example, we can add ねand こ to get "neko" which meant cat."

I looked at the hiragana characters happily as if these new words had shed some new light to my view of the world.

When lunch came around the corner, it was only 12:00 o' clock, but my stomach rumbled; I was hungry and so were the other kids in the class. Again, we lined up and went to the restroom to wash our hands. I sniffed my hand after I put the soap on and smiled, it had a fruity smell.

"What do you think it smells like?" Kyoko asked me as she held out her hands. "It's sweet and tangy. I think it's a strawberry."

I thought about it for a short while and then spoke, "I think it smells like citrus fruits." I think after I said the word 'citrus', I lost Kyoko because she tilted her head to the side and stared at me in questions. "Fruits that have seeds and our sour like, oranges, tangerines, and lemons for example."

"Oh I get it now!" Kyoko said, "It smells really nice! Maybe okksan will know where to get it."

A girl came around from the corner and started to talk to us after hearing the conversation of a wonderful smelling soap. "I know where it came from. My mom told me the adults take fruits and squeeze them to make the soap." She explained, "That's why we can always eat the soap!"

My eyes widened so much when I heard the girl say that. _We can't eat soap! We'll die from poisoning from all these chemicals! I need to warn Kyoko-chan before she gets persuaded._

I looked to my friend and flinched to her sparkling eyes. I wanted to scream at her from eating soap, but she spoke before I could. "Hm, if I eat it now then I can't eat other things and I need to save it for everyone else right?"

I don't know if Kyoko had just saved her health with her kindness which is weird but it at least worked.

The girl who told us about the 'edible' soap smiled widely, "You're sure nice Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko just smiled brightly and after that, the soap fiasco was over.

Now, today was special. It was an exception because we didn't have to sit in grade order. Instead, we mingled with the other grades and I excitedly asked Kyoko if we could go sit with Ryohei. I would have offered to sit with Emiko, but I had spotted my sister sitting afar with many kids around her. She was smiling so happily that I didn't want to bother her. I felt like she should have a good time without her younger sister bothering her. I saw what some kids acted like when they got furious, there would always be a lot of crying involved.

"Hi Ryohei." I greeted the boy whom is now almost like an older brother figure to me. I inspected him now as Kyoko and I placed our trays on the table. The two Sasagawa siblings were having their own discussion while I was just staring at the brother intently. He still looked meek like the first time I laid my eyes on him. I can tell he is still the Ryohei I had admired from the anime, but really his face had no bandages and his hair wasn't that all spiky. Instead it was flatter almost like Kyoya's and it just looked so smooth. His actions were also a bit different because he didn't have a fighter's personality. Maybe he grew into that personality as he grew older.

Now this thought felt like deja-vu. Did I already discuss this with my brain already?

"Hotaru-chan, are you listening?"

I snapped out of my thoughts, _again,_ and gave Kyoko an apoligetic smile. "I'm sorry Kyoko-chan. I'm just a bit sleepy that I can't concentrate much."

Kyoko nodded as if to show that she understood my excuse. She smiled, "I'm sleepy most of the times too! I always go take a nap at home with Onii-chan."

I smiled, Kyoko was just so nice! I would have loved to have a friend like her with me before. She was always supportive and attentive to whatever others say.

Lunch went on happily. I was rather sad that it ended faster than I would have liked it to. So once again, all the students were back in their classrooms learning- kind of. Ame-sensei explained that we were going to be given the rest of the day's time to play because it was necessary for kids to not be cooped up in a room for too long.

We all ran outside like a mob, Ame-sensei watched us from behind patiently. As soon as we got outside, everyone ran off to their friends. There were all the necessary obstacles children could play on. Monkey bars, sandboxes, swings, slides etc... However some of these were too dangerous for the kids. Like some would slip right off the slides if they didn't and there were other examples that kids may jump towards the monkey bars and just outright miss them.

The day passed by fast, but there was a very important event that took place. I think from then on, that was the changing point.

Right after school, I was going to walk with Kyoko home. I couldn't find her anywhere though. I checked the classrooms and even the bathroom. She wasn't there. I was worried that maybe something happened to her. My mind then wandered off topic. What if she left me on purpose? She got tired of waiting and-!

I shook my head. There was no way she would do something like that.

I became determined to look for her again. My close friend. One of the very few people I felt like I had opened my hearts to.

I heard a shout and followed the noise. It got louder and louder until the event is right in front of me. A bunch of boys were teasing Kyoko, and pulling her hair. I looked around, no one was there to help her.

"Ouch! Let me go!" Kyoko shouted as she tried to claw at the boys.

The boys snickered, as if bullying was the most enjoyable act a kid could do. I couldn't take it anymore. I can't stand back and watch her get hurt. Although I was a coward (awkward from interactions), I could still cough up courage to do something right.

"Let her go!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and literally lunged at the boy who was pulling Kyoko's hair.

I got mentally ready for the impact of falling on the ground. That never came though. I looked to that I had only bumped into the boy. I didn't have enough power to push him down. I brought my hand up ready to punch, but nstead I felt myself become stiff. I was stuck like a rusted metal. I glanced up to see my hand was caught by another kid. They grinned and stuck their tongue at me. As if saying that I was a girl and could do less.

These kids were fueling my anger. I didn't care how lowly I was getting at by trying to hit kids. They were evil kids.

Kyoko squeaked as I saw her being pushed down by a brunette. I rushed to help her; only to be pulled back. Someone was pulling my hair, causing it to have an unruly appearance.

"Haha! What's with this weird colored hair?" The boy was snickering at his own comment. "It's so ugly on you!"

I stepped forcibly on the predator's feet. He yelped as a result. I took this chance to flee to Kyoko's side.

I ducked under a overstretched arm and skidded to Kyoko. I stood next to her, keeping a steady gaze at all the boys. There was a scream. One boy, the same bruneete as before, decided to hurl his arm right in my direction. His fist got closer and closer to my face. I got ready for the impact. From that second forth, I squeezed my eyes shut.

The hit never came.

I peeked my eyes open, and saw the brunette's fist become swatted aside. I recognized the white, spiky hair. The one I have been seeing almost every day.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko's voice shouted to her older brother. Her eyes were tearing up and she gripped my hands in hers. We were only girls at the age of five. There was no way we would be okay after being beaten up by a group of boys.

I hardly recognized any of the bullies. Were they from our class or not?

"Ryohei." I let out a whisper. For some reason I also to start to tear up from the emotions that was building up. For what reason can I allow myself to cry? I feel like crying was a strange coincidence. I haven't cried in a long time. Hotaru was a nice kid. She was cheerful and very friendly. Just look at all the people and friends she met up with in only a time range of five years.

Ryohei glared at the boys, his expression was furious. "What are you doing to them!" He shouted and he started to land a punch at the brunette. He knocked the boy down and looked in the direction of the other boys. They were trying to win a losing battle.

I could see that Ryohei's boxing training paid off. But who knew it was needed for a situation like this.

"HAH!" Someone shouted; their voice increasing in scale.

"Onii-san!" Kyoko shouted, "WATCH OUT!"

Red splashed on me a little. The iron smell went to my nostrils. Kyoko looked almost hysterical. She was crying so much. It took my a few seconds to process everything, and when I did I knew I was too late. Ryohei just got knocked in the head with a rock. A rather large one like the size of my palm; about four-five inches in diameter. I looked down at Ryohei who was luckily still conscious. He was bleeding to much.

I took a hankerchief from my pocket and pressed it on his head. "Take this and keep it on your head. Add pressure." I instructed the steps and quickly pulled the two along. I both their hands in mine and quickly walked. I tried to walk fast, but my short legs couldn't do so.

"I'll do it." Ryohei said. He took the lead, and dragged Kyoko and I instead. "I'll protect you both."

* * *

 **Thanks again for reading sunflowers !  
(I thought everyone should have a nickname, what do you guys prefer?)  
I know this chapter was mainly centered around the Sasagawa siblings. I had originally planned to put Tsuna and Yamamoto. However that didn't work out and by the time I finished writing, everything just turned out differently.**

 **I also wanted to get the chapter out as soon as I can. It's been a while since I've updated anything actually, I didn't want the ideas to go to waste so I tried to write them as fast as I can.**

 **I hope you guys look forward to future chapters!**

 **~Yuka Hara**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I have updated, I'm really sorry about that. I'm glad however I have finally finished chapter 8. I wanted to add some extra scenes in this chapter just to make sure that every character gets a chance to shine. I don't want to miss one person. I know however, that the following chapters mainly have Kyoko and Ryohei in them. They are needed because they are deeply intertwined in the plot as of now. But don't fret Takeshi/Tsuna/Hibari lovers! I'll bring them also in the story.**

 **There will also be an introduction to Gokudera in the future chapters. And as my tags say, also the Acrobalenos! Haha, I can't wait to write the future chapters.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it! Excuse me for the typos and grammar errors. I'll fix them after.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my ocs (Emiko, Hotaru, Mia...) and the plot. Everything else belongs to their rightful owners!**

 **Published: 3/30/16**

* * *

"Does it hurt?" Kyoko gazed worriedly at the stitches on her brother's forehead. It was on the sides of his eyebrows so it was easy to hide it with his hair. "I'm sorry-!" The waterworks started, and I couldn't help but feel equally bad. I didn't know when my eyes were watering, but it did. I stood next to Kyoko sniffling.

Ryohei looked really troubled and he tried to pull off a large smile. He waved his arms around, more energetically after the next move. "L-Look! I'm really find Kyoko, Hotaru! See I'm fine."

He smiled widely to show that he was okay. I started to smile when I heard Kyoko's laughter. "I'm glad your okay Ryohei." I say as I wiped my tears. The older boy patted our heads, and my heart swelled with warmth.

I was happy.

But who knew that was the day that the Sasagawa siblings started to change little by little?

It was the very the next day that I saw subtle changes. They didn't change from who they are by heart, but their actions were stranger. Ryohei looked much more energetic. This sudden change was very surprising to me and a bit uncomfortable. I'm glad he could smile so openly now, but he wasn't acting the way I was used to. After living here for five years, I had always been under his consideration and calmness. He was always the level-headed one.

At first, I couldn't tell about any difference in Kyoko. After she started to keep her voice lower, I realized that she wasn't so loud anymore. She wouldn't race to everyone; it was like she was distancing herself.

I was sandwich between to the two siblings. Yet, although their changes was something I hated, I couldn't hate them at all. I still believed they were my close friends.

"Haha! What are you doing here Hotaru? Shouldn't you be with Kyoko?". Although it was still under the volume of the class Ryohei's voice seem to ring in my ears.

I nod, "I'm looking for her right now. You don't happen to have seen her have you?"

I watched as he placed a hand on his chin, and his eye brows scrunching up as if he was in deep thought. "No I haven't. I'll call for you when I do." I thanked him and left to check the restroom. There was a possibility that she might've been there. As a kid, my strides were much shorter. Thus a certain distance seemed longer than what it would usually take for a teenager. I knew I shouldn't have given up, but I did in the end anyway.

"Hey Hotaru-chan! What are you staying in for? It's time to play!" Kyoko poked her head out from the side of the door and questioned me. "Don't you want to play?"

I smiled, and quickly got up from my seat. "Let's go!"

Today the three of us walked home together (not alone of course, Mia was right behind us). It was almost like a dream; to be walking home with friends.

"Ame-sensei is the nicest." I say, proud to have her as a teacher. I smiled when I went on and on about my day with Kyoko. Midway in the telling of our day I had stopped. I was even getting to the exciting part which was Kyoko and I drawing a large poster because we didn't want to draw on a normal 8 by 11 paper.

Their house was right in front of me and the two siblings had to say goodbye. I only frowned sadly that we would be parting ways. However it seemed like their smiles cheered me up. 'Smile' they seemed to say before disappearing into the house.

Now it was just Mia and I.

The walk was cheerful as Mia wanted me to describe my day to her. That was exactly what I did. She listened patiently and commented on certain things.

"My, you drew a picture with Kyoko-chan?" She asked, "Will you allowed me to see them?"

I grinned, "Yeah! It's on a poster so I'll have to bring it tomorrow."

Mia spoke happily, "I can't wait."

When we got back, the house was quiet. I didn't see anyone at home. Not Nick, Danielle, or Emiko. I took off my shoes and placed them on a shoe rack near the entrance. Mia helped me get a pair of furry slippers instead and we both entered the kitchen. I climbed onto a normal chair and pouted when I couldn't even see the top of the table. ' _Darn, I'm too short!'_

 _Mia must have seen my expression because the next thing I knew, she had lifted myself from the chair. Once again, I was back in the high chair. I stared down at my orange colored tray and my mind wandered off. I became dazed; thinking of the future events that has 'yet' to occur._

I wanted to see Tsuna in action, and doing all the amazing things he had done in the anime. I wanted him to be my friend. The anime was very inspirational. He transformed by the end of the manga; as if he was a completely different person. His heart was still in the right place, but he was more determined, more courageous than ever. He would take a risk for his friends and family.

Tsuna transformed from a poor victim of bullying into a leader. He the Vongola decimo and everyone surrounded him with admiration; even enemies.

I drew imaginary circles on the orange tray. Would I be able to fit in with him and everyone else?

The clanking of pots signaled the end of my thoughts. Mia came placing a plate in front of her seat and giving me a smaller tray of food. She sat in front of me, and smiled. It was a very reassuring smile, like all my worries would be gone from smiling along with her.

Today's supper: Spaghetti and meatballs with a small side of stir fried vegetables.

I got into bed after Mia helped me take a quick bath. She made sure the whole tub was filled up with bubbles and I got to play in it. I placed a large handful of bubbles on my hair to make it look like a bubble wig. Puffy and round like that of a clown's.

I was tucked in bed and Mia gently closed the door, whispering "good night". The lights flicked off and the moonlight filled my room completely. Small dust particles seemed to gleam like golden dust floating everywhere. A beautiful sight to withhold indeed.

I yawned, and started to feel my eyes becoming heavier. I snuggled in by blanket and allowed darkness to completely overcome by consciousness.

Another morning was here again with the same routine. Get out of bed, wash up, eat breakfast, change into the day's clothes and get my bag. Emiko was always the early bird, but today she wasn't even up when I got to the table. I can hear the pan frying and the humming of Mia from the kitchen. Today was different no different even with the absence of Nick and Danielle. My parents were always gone. I still didn't know what they worked as, but it must have been something very important. I always see them business attires, so maybe a lawyer, or an entrepreneur. But what if they were _assassins_ or something like that?

I scoffed at my own idea. There was no way they could be killers. They were too normal to do a crazy job like that-right?

By the time I was standing at the entrance and getting ready to get to school, Emiko has yet to show up.

"Mia, where's Emiko-nee-sama?" I anticipated the answer; maybe she was sick and needed more sleep. However the answer totally blew me away.

Mia smiled in a rather strained expression, "Emiko-chan is with your okkasan and otousan. They wanted to, they wanted to go to a concert."

It was such a bland lie. There was no way they were at some concert. But there had to be a reason why Mia wanted to cover it up. I just smiled and nodded, "Okay...I'm going to miss them though."

"They'll be back soon. By the end of the week."

I looked up to the older woman who's eyes seemed to glaze in the light. I couldn't understand what this conversation was leading too so I just acted like I didn't hear the last part of the sentence. I was only a normal kid in the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. There was no reason for me to stand out. I didn't need to become sharp and ask too many intricate questions. Curiosity killed the cat after all.

"Hotaru, wait in the living room. I have to make a call." Mia looked really worried and quickly took out her cell to ring up someone. "Hello? Yes, I need to ask you for a favor..."

I looked at the ticking a clock and sighed. Ten more minutes until class started. Would I really make it to class in time? I wasn't worried about having a tard, but becoming the center of attention instead. When the last one arrives to class, everyone always seems to turn their head to the door.

I sighed as I leaned back into the couch as my stomach started to feel nauseous. So much for a calm morning.

"Hotaru." Mia called out, "Today I can't drop you off to school. I just called a old friend to take you there."

She must have seen my perplexed because she told me that she would stay with me until her friend came. Soon enough, the doorbell rang and I trailed behind her as she opened the door. I almost screamed, but I held it in. I just couldn't help, but stare at the person right in front of me. A man who looked like the same age as Nick, but what made him stick out the most was his blonde hair and his attire that was of a construction worker. He was Iemitsu Sawada! There was no mistake to that.

The male grinned as he said in a cheerful voice, "Mia-san! It's nice to see you have been doing well." He glanced down at me and knelt down. "Hey there Hotaru-chan. It's nice to meet you. I'm Sawada, Iemitsu. I'm a close friend of Mia-san." His aura was so cheerful. He was definitely the dopey father of Tsuna. It wasn't a bad thing, his personality just made it seem easier to get along with.

Mia smiled, "Hotaru, why don't you get ready?"

I was going to ask what she meant by that. I was already dressed and had my backpack near the door. However I stopped myself from asking. Just her aura was serious enough to make me quiet. I could only nod and walk back to the living room. I tried to sit at the very edge of the couch to try and eavesdrop on their conversation.

Curiosity just wouldn't leave me alone today.

Sadly, I couldn't hear a thing. Rather it was very quiet and the atmosphere was tense. I bit my bottom lips and tried to hide my surprise when I heard footsteps coming in my direction. I pretended to act normal, as if I was just sitting here on the couch the whole time looking for my backpack.

"What are you looking for?" Ietmitsu asked with a chuckle.

I didn't turn to face the adult, and continued with my imaginary search instead. "I'm looking for my backpack, but it's-"

I was cut off when I felt a small thump on my back. Iemitsu was holding the backpack in his hand with a grin. "Looking for this?" I smiled widely and just nodded my head. He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Come on, let's get you to school now."

I grabbed onto his hand, and he drove me all the way to school. During the ride, he would joke around and say cheerfully about his son whom he called affectingly 'My little Tsuna'. "If you meet him, I bet you two will be friends right away."

I just nodded and smiled, commenting about things now and then. Iemitsu sure knew how to ramble on in such a short time. He helped me out of the car and waited for me to enter the building before saying goodbye. "Have a fun day, Hotaru-chan."

I waved goodbye, "Bye-bye!"

I glanced the hallway and saw some kids still out. I sighed in relief, I wasn't late. I was sure I would be because the drive seemed longer than normal.

I pushed the thought out of my head and hurried to my own classroom.

The ringing of a bell signaled the end of class. I stretched my arms, and patted my cheeks. I was still somewhat embarrassed, but not as much as before. Much of the warmth has gone away and I wasn't sweating as much either. I didn't want to think about what happened a few hours ago, but I knew it would be one of my most memorable memories for my whole life now.

You see, just as I entered the room I didn't notice the class filled with students, or how Ame-sensei was currently teaching the class. I went straight to my seat as if everything was normal. However I was dead wrong, Ame-sensei quickly called out my name and asked me why I was late. She wasn't angry, but her tone was strict. My thought at that point was she must have thought I had ditched class.

Now, the attention was just getting to me, and I felt my face warm up. However that wasn't the main reason to my world crashing down. Within a few seconds I was tearing up. I had to calm down, and the quietness around me wasn't helping one bit.

"Hm...Hotaru-chan are you feeling okay?" Kyoko asked be worriedly. She gazed into my eyes, as if trying to analyze me.

I smiled." Cheer uo Kyoko-chan! You see, I'm fine." I gave her a toothy grin and tried to change the subject, "come on. Let's go play on the swings."

Just like the previous days, I spent my time playing with the Sasagawa siblings. So carefree and ignorant was I. Nothing could change this moment except time. As time passes, not only will the people around me change, but so will I.

What role will I play?

My school days were normal. Nothing changed at all except for the single fact that Emiko was nowhere to be seen. From time to time, I would see Ryohei's frown. _'He's probably thinking about Emiko-nee.'_

On one of the following days, I ended up becoming playmates with Tsuna. I was really excited to hang out with him again even if he was a child. The time we played at the preschool with blocks was so much fun. It's been a while since I have talked to him, or even seen him actually. With the rise of the sun, I got out of bed. I gulfed down my breakfast, ignoring by wandering thoughts of my missing family. Instead, I looked forward to the bright day ahead. A fun day with Tsuna.

Mia laughed as she notices my enthusiasm. "Aren't you excited today?" She asked.

I couldn't help. but cheer back. "Yeah!"

I got into the back seat of the car, and sat on the child chair. Mia helped me strap up and off we went to the Sawada household. I kept my eyes out the window, so I can quickly catch the image of the house I have seen so many times on a screen.

I quietly squealed; there it was in all its glory. A white two storied house, with a quaint yard, a black gate and a brick wall surrounding the house. There was a bench outside with two trees in the front yard and a balcony on the second story. I smiled knowing all too well who's room that was.

As soon as I got out of the car, I rached towards the front gate of the house. I glimpsed at the plate that said 'Sawada'. I stared in awe, and continued to smile. It was like stepping in a sacred place. This area was the one where all the characters would meet up, or most of them to be exact.

Mia rang the doorbell three times, and we waited in the front of the door. I heard some scurrying in the background and then a small crash. I glanced at Mia, and she just smiled at me to reassure me that nothing was wrong.

The door opened, and I felt a gust of warm air. Something delicious filled my nose, _'Just what type of food were they having for breakfast?'_

A chirpy voice broke my thoughts, "Welcome! I'm Sawada Nana."

I went inside the Sawada household with Mia walking behind me. Nana was busying herself in the kitchen. She came to the living room to set down a plate of cookies, two cups of milk and two cups of tea. She offered Mia one, and smiled. "Have some too Hotaru-chan." She continued to talk, "You're so cute Hotaru-chan! I heard from Iemistsu just the other day. I couldn't wait to meet you after hearing so much about you."

I smiled and bowed my head down a little, "It's nice to meet you too Sawada-san." I say politely.

I didn't think she would act all embarrassed, "My, you don't have to call me Sawada-san, you can just call me Nana-san."

I only nodded, but tried to not speak her name at all. It didn't feel right to call her 'Nana-san'. Sure she was friendly, but I just met her a few minutes ago. She was also an adult, and I didn't want to sound rude.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Nana-san. I'll help you in the kitchen while we let the kids have fun." Mia suggested this, and walked away with Nana into the kitchen.

"Have fun, Hotaru-chan." Nana said, but paused as she scanned the room, "Tsu-kun is just outside."

I nodded and rushed to the front yard. I could find no brunette, but I heard a sound and followed it. My face lit up as I saw the familiar person a few feet away from me. "Tsuna-kun!" I said cheerfully, and ran towards him with full force. I gave him the tightest hug I could ever manage.

I let him go and grinned, "Tsuna-kun! Remember me?" I saw something coming towards my direction although it was only a blur, "Woah!"

I fell to the soft grass, as I was tackled my Tsuna. He gave me a hug in return, and I could hear him laughing. "Of course I do Hotaru-chan!" He let me go, and offered me to sit next to him on the grass.

We talked about things all kids would talk about. A new flavor of food, a new toy to play with or something different about our appearance. In the end, we started to play house. I was the mom and Tsuna was the dad. A stuffed teddy bear was our child and we were currently trying to feed it breakfast.

Tsuna giggled, "Hehe, come on Teddy-chan! I have a bunch of food for you." Tsuna took out a plastic tray with plastic bowls and plates laying on top. There was nothing there, but a children's imagination could make anything possible. "Look Hotaru-chan, Teddy-chan won't eat his greens."

I frowned as I gazed into the button eyes of the teddy bear, "Teddy-chan, why won't you eat it?" I nodded, as if understanding completely what the bear just said. "He said greens are disgusting!"

Tsuna glanced at the bear, "Eh!? That's true!" Tsuna then grinned, "Wah, Teddy-chan sure is smart."

I couldn't help, but giggle. Tsuna was just way too cute.

"Hey Tsuna, do you think of me as a friend?" I struggled to finish, and when I did I felt so relieved. Tsuna's movements stopped. He looked into my eyes as if reading my emotions through eye contact.

Tsuna looked at me with those large, doe like eyes. "What are you talking about? We were always friends haven't we?"

"Tsuna-kun, you're the best!"

That day the Sawada household was filled with warm laughters.

* * *

When one week was up, I did not believe myself that I had stayed up through almost the whole night to wait for my family's arrival. I was worried about where they went, but that wasn't the only emotion that was I felt. Something boiled in the pit of my stomach as I thought, _Why wasn't I taken along with them?_

I flopped myself on the coach, and threw a blanket over myself. Mia didn't know I was here in the living room. She had long ago fell unconscious to the world of dreams.

' _I'm sorry Mia-san'_ I think of my actions, and pray that she wouldn't get in trouble of any sort. Her responsibility was to take care of me. But I was going against that.

There was a high pitched squeaking sound. Some footsteps, and then a bombing of voices. Well, that was until someone shushed the voices. A familiar voice filled the house, "Shhh! Remember that Hotaru-chan is probably sleeping. And seeing that Mia-san's shoes are here, she probably is too." It was mom.

I thought about whether or not I should go up to the group. Would they be surprised? Did they even like surprises?

"Sorry okkasan.." Emiko sounded rather depressed, but her tone quickly changed, "I just can't wait to see Hotaru's surprised face tomorrow. She never looks that excited for anything."

I unconsciously touched my face, did I not act childish enough?

"Emiko, dear, why don't you go to bed first. It must have been tiring to get on the jet." Danielle's soothing voice filled my ears. For some odd reason, I started to feel drowsy. What witchery does her voice have?

I heard Emiko say okay, and her footsteps getting louder and louder as she ran right past me, and into her room.

"Nick, I want to discuss about the other family. We need to show them we have an heir. That _she_ never died. We need to show them that we're strong."

"Danielle...It's too late. Don't you know that she died long ago? We can't go through with this-!"

"No-!" Danielle's voice quickly leveled. I could hear her surpressed anger under her shaky voice. At any time, she would explode. "We can't do that..? Yes we can! Can't you see that she came back to us? With the same hair color; that's a sign. She's alive again." Then her voice dropped dangerously, "So what if she seems different? All we need to do is change her. Bring her up under the same environment as she had before!"

Someone stomped their foot on the ground, "Danielle. We won't be discussing this now. Head to bed. You're just too stressed. We'll talk about this next time."

Somewhere in my heart, I knew who they were talking about. I could be wrong, but I **knew**. They were talking about _me._

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 8!**

 **Did you guys like the story so far? I hope you did! I'm sorry that the ending seems sloppy. That's my try of creating suspense. I feel like I failed, but at least it sounds like I got the message through to you guys.**

 **Can you guys figure out what's happening? Well I won't say until future chapters. Wouldn't want any spoilers would we? That would just make the story unpleasing.**

 **Well, either way I finally got Tsuna to shine some of cuteness to you readers! Have a good day everyone! And those on Spring Break (Which I am on currently) have a great break and don't end up sick like me. It isn't fun.'**

 **Owari -Finished**

 **~Yuka Hara**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, how are you?  
Before I start the story, I just want to say how sorry I am for such a slow update on Chapter 9. A lot of things happened and wow, time just flashes.  
I was so busy with my AP test, and then the finals. But it's over now, so it's less stressful or well, I hoped. I intend to be more productive this summer, that is if my summer school and volunteer plans don't get in the way. I also want to try out more things like drawing my ocs. I am horrible at drawing guys, one day, when I do get it, I'm going to set up my deviant art account and actually get it to work well. Mine is so, so blank haha.  
**

 **Anyway, enough about me and let's get on with the stories. Oh before I forget, thank you for all your reviews! It's so fun to read.**

 **I hope you guys like this chapter, if anyone wants more scenes of my oc with a character, I'll try and make that happen!**

 **Anyway, here is Chapter 9! Enjoy!**

* * *

That night I dreamt of cotton candies and fairies. I was floating around with some fairies and eating candy. That all ended when everything turned dark. There was a scream, and everything flowed pass me. At first it was the cotton clouds and then the fairies. However, next were people I knew very well. I was so confused. I felt like they were all leaving me; one by one.

I tried to reach out for them, but I couldn't. They simply slipped through my fingers.

I awoke with a jolt. I gasped for breath, and placed my clammy hand on my forehead. I was sure sweating a lot. I gazed out through my window and sighed, the moon was full and bright. It was utterly beautiful. I took a quick glance at the clock that read 5:00'oclock. I clicked my tongue, if it wasn't so early in the morning. And if only I weren't so tired, I would have spent the rest of the time staring out at the moon.

I drifted back to sleep and made myself comfortable in my bed. Moon-gazing, checked. I needed to make sure I would moon gaze again in the future.

The next morning came rolling through again. It was a quick and efficient morning like any other.

Mia helped me change, and wash my face. She took the small stool out so I could be tall enough to brush my teeth. She watched over me for a few minutes until she told me that she needed to go make breakfast. "I'll be right back, hold on Hotaru."

I watched the woman rush out and sighed. She didn't expect me to really just stand patiently in the bathroom did she?

As I brushed my teeth, I wasn't so sure what to make of my expression. I kept on pondering about the discussion my two parents had the night before. Something was clearly up with them. It was enough to make my heart drop.

I smothered the idea out of my brain, and took a deep breath. ' _Hotaru, you are ready. You can do it. Just go to the kitchen and smile. They'll never know you had heard their conversation'._

I needed to motivate myself so I wouldn't mess up upon meeting my parents and Emiko. I didn't want them to think that I was acting nervous around them. I walked out of my room, and took a pause. _Breath._ I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. This will help calm my nerves. I slowly made my way towards the kitchen, and felt my mouth water. The aroma of breakfast was marvelous.

As I made my way to the kitchen, I braced myself to see them all sitting there.

"Huh?"

I never felt more confused than ever. They weren't there at all. No one was there. Mia was humming behind the stove and had only set out two plates on the table. One for me and one for her.

"I'll be right there, Hotaru-chan, let me set the food out."

The sound of rain drops falling, the cold air blowing, it was the first time I was allowed to actually walk in the rain. I was wearing a rain jacket, it was purple with pink polka dots and in exchange of my regular sneakers were a pair matching rain boots. It felt strange to wear this attire. Everything felt smooth and cold. I always remembered myself using an umbrella or just rushing myself through the rain with jacket hood as protection.

Mia dropped me off at school, but not before helping me out of my rain protection gear. I switched my shoes and said goodbye to Mia.

Ame-sensei greeted me, "Good morning, Hotaru-chan!" Her eyes glanced at the rain gear and smiled, "I'll help you put that in your cubby. After school, I'll get it out for you alright?"

I nodded and walked to my desk. I sat down with a yawn and smiled at Kyoko who sat right next to me. "Good Morning, Kyoko-chan."

"Good Morning, Hotaru-chan." She said, before pushing a piece of paper in my direction. "What do you think of this flower? I wanted to make every petal a different color, but I can't tell which color looks good with each other."

I looked down at the available colors. I could make any combinations. I tried to think of my favorite colors. "How about pink and orange?" I say gleaming.

Kyoko grinned, "Pink is my favorite color! Does that mean it's yours too?" She say excitedly.

I giggled in response. It was cute that she was trying to find a common similarity between the two of us. "Yes, you can say that."

We spent the first hour in class doing a coloring activity. Ame-sensei had printed out a small stack of different line art. From flowers and animals to anime even. We all went up to her desk to choose what type of pictures we wanted to color. I couldn't help myself in choosing a mahou shoujo picture. I gawked at how pretty the line art was. The artist must have been a really good artist. So many frills on the bottom of the girl's dress with sparkles all around her. The mahou shoujo had on a pair of laced gloves, her left hand gripping onto what seemed like a heart shaped wand with circles around it like an orbital.

We got back to our seats, and on each of our desk was an array of colors. Crayons, color pencils and markers of all sorts. Of course, I didn't see any paint or oil pastel. They would smear everywhere and it could be dangerous if someone decided to touch their face with a hand smeared of paint. I gently picked up a marker. I inspected it carefully. It was completely white except for the cap that shown what type of color it was. There were some words in gold written on the marker. I contained my gasp, it was a copic marker!

I've heard of these brands for so long. To me they were extremely expensive! I could never afford them; ever. I always wanted to save my money for more serious things. If I ever decided to use them on these markers, I could have only bought one large set that had a variety of colors. The problem was more colors meant a much more higher price.

I picked out different shades of peach, red and yellow. I was going to start with the skin coloring and the hair. I smiled at my array of colors. They were from light to darkest. I quickly uncapped the light peach, _Looks like a vampire skin color._

I gently pressed the markers on the printer paper and almost squealed at how smooth it looked like. I made one stroke then applied another one right on top. I was gawking at the blend of the same color. Regular colors would have the overlapping part become darker than the rest, but this marker, this marker made all the strokes the same shade. It was amazing that other copic markers could blend together.

I kept on coloring for the whole hour until Ame-sensei said we would move on to our lessons now.

Kyoko and I exchanged papers. I gave her my witch coloring while she gave me a flower picture.

"It's so pretty." I said smiling at Kyoko, "I'm going to hang this on my wall!"

Kyoko giggled at my thought. "I'm glad. Your coloring is pretty too Hotaru-chan." She looked at my picture thoughtfully before saying, "Do you want to be a artist when you grow up?"

I waved my hand and shook my head, "No, well not really. I'm not sure what I want to be."

The next hour was time for us to learn more about our language. We were still on lessons of hirigana and were starting to form simpler words out of them. I smiled when I wrote them on a piece of paper. It looked really neat for someone who was only five years old.

Ame-sensei walked around the classroom, adjusting everyone's pencil holding skills. I always held them in an odd way, but I could still write. I think it would be hard for me to change the way I hold a pencil since I have been holding it this way since 'forever'; between my middle and ring finger.

"You shouldn't hold it like that Hotaru." Ame-sensei scolded me lightly, "It'll hurt your fingers in the future. In the long run you would regret it."

"Yes, Ame-sensei." I said holding my head down. It was impossible for me to go against my teacher's wishes. I couldn't have her talking to my parents just because I was uncooperative.

Throughout the day, we continued to play, but Ame-sensei also gave us some very exciting news. She explained that we would be switching teachers from tomorrow onwards. It may be in the middle of our schooling, but she explained that the principle wanted everyone to feel comfortable at school before starting a rather studious regime. "Everyone will be learning various subjects each day, one day would be math, another on Japanese, another one would be on music and other fun activities." Ame-sensei explained thoroughly, "So, just remember to stay in your seat and wait for the new teacher to come."

We all nodded and said all together, "Yes."

The clouds covered the bright sun in the sky and as if someone purposely turned a clock forward, the sun had broken out from the clouds' imprisonment, and started to set. The bell rang, children filed out the classrooms. I grabbed my backpack from my chair and took my raincoat from tee closet. I said goodbye to Kyoko, and Ame-sensei. I briskly walked out into the cold air, and smiled to see Emiko with Mia.

"Emiko-neesama. Mia-san. Hello." I greeted with a small smile.

Emiko looked at me with a pout, "Come on Hotaru. I thought you would miss me more." She said in a joking voice.

We arrived back home, and Danielle was at the kitchen stove, cooking a pot of something that smelled like tomatoes. Nick was in there too, busy chopping, and washing vegetables. I looked over to Emiko who was disinterested on what's going in the kitchen. I had some questions to my family, so I tried to be as discreet as I could be. "Hey, Emiko-neesama." I said slowly, "You weren't here for a week. Where did you go exactly?"

Emiko looked a bit surprised, "Oh we didn't tell you?" She looked at me as if I was growing another head. Did she really think I knew where they went? "We went to Italy." She said, "Okkasan and Otousan had some type of trip there. They brought me because they had a friend there they said, from work." Then she whispered lowly so only I could hear, "I asked why Okkasan and Otousan didn't bring you and they said it was because they didn't want Mia-san to be lonely. You know how we're all family."

I nodded every time Emiko said some type of fact. I didn't want her to think I wasn't paying close attention to her, so it was best to give her a nod.

Dinner was quiet. Well, okay, not really. We managed to have a small conversation, but my parents never told me about their trip to Italy. Mia may have known but that was because she was an adult; their friend/family.

My mind kept on racking around the one word, the one word that described the country of a dangerous mafia life. The ideas of Vongola or Varia. The ideas of having a boss and different guardians protecting their boss. The one place where the story also had a large impact in. Heck, half of the characters all came from Italy!

I sighed, this must be some type of mistake. "Aren't you going to eat Hotaru?" Danielle asked me, then her eyes flashed with worry, "is it not your taste?"

I shook my head and picked up fork like a kid. I rolled it with two hands and stuffed it in my mouth to show Danielle how much I liked it. "It tastes good okkasan!" I saw with a mouth filled with noodles. I could hear her laugh, and continued to focus on eating.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened during dinner. We were all excused from the table as Mia and Danielle started to clean up. Nick was already washing the dishes, and the three adults urged Emiko and I to go to the living room. We sat on the couch, and turned the television on. There was an anime on, and I clapped my hands as I heard its opening song start. I hummed along with the song, and stared at the screen.

"You really like anime don't you Hotaru?" Emiko asked, glancing at the screen indifferently.

I smiled and nodded eagerly, "Yes! It's my absolute favorite. Ah, but that doesn't mean I like all the series, there are ones I don't like too." I pointed out, "maybe we should start getting some manga?" It ended up as a question as I nervously spoke out.

Emiko shrugged, "Sure, why not? Let's go ask Mia-san about it. I'm sure she'll let us."

 _'Why didn't she refer to okkasan or otousan?_ ' I thought before shaking my head. "Great! Want to go now?"

"No, they're probably cleaning still. Let's just watch."

Today I walked excitedly with Mia next to me. We were finally going to go to Takesushi again. It felt like forever since I've seen Takeshi. I ran to the front door of the sushi restaurant, and waited for Mia to open the door for me. I sped to the front desk to see Tsuyoshi standing there.

"Tsuyoshi-san!" I say happily, I continued to speak as he looked down, "I'm here to see Take-kun!"

He brought me to the boy, and I waved goodbye to Mia. I skipped to Takeshi's room and said thanks to Tsuyoshi. "Have fun kiddo." He said before ruffling my hair.

I giggled, "I will!" I walked into the room and looked around. The room looked the same to me, nothing really changed much. "Take-kun!" I called out, "Where are you?"

I saw a tuft of black hair pop out of nowhere and smiled, I knew it was Takeshi. His spiky black hair was very noticeable and sure I could have mistaken him for Mochida, but I had a gut feeling that it was absolutely, 100% my childhood friend.

"Hotaru-chan!" He called out, running over to me, and pulling my body towards his. He gave me a warm hug before smiling, "I didn't know you came, but it sure is nice to see you again!"

We sat on the floor, and he brought out some of his toys. Some were baseball figurines and he showed me his own autographed baseball, and a small bat. "This is mine." He explained thoroughly, "Otousan bought this for me so I could practice my baseball skills."

I clapped my hands, "Awesome!" I said, "I can't wait to see you as a professional baseball player." I'm glad my smile didn't fall. It was always his dream, but I knew that it would change in the future. He would be a guardian of Tsuna, and most likely just play baseball in his free time. "I'm going to go to every single one of your games in the future." I proudly declared with a large smile.

Takeshi laughed, "Thanks." He then rubbed his neck, he was embarrassed. "I'm going to work on it! Then I'll be on the big screen."

"Yep," I paused before saying, "Are you going to try boxing?"

He looked at me confused, "Boxing? Hm...I never thought about that." He spoke, "But otousan does teach me some type of fighting skills with wooden swords. Well not yet. He says I have to run laps every day." He explained before speaking lowly, "But keep it a secret. He said it's a family generation thing and I shouldn't share it with anyone."

My eyes widened, "Take-kun, why would you share something so important?"

He smiled, "Because you're my friend Hotaru-chan! Of course I would tell you things."

We laughed, but never went back to the topic again. Instead our attention turned to toy cars and action figures. These were all boy toys, but I didn't mind. Really, I could think of them as anime figures. I heard Takeshi's car stop, and he seemed like he was trying to think of saying something.

"Next year we're going to Namimori Elementary." Takeshi said suddenly, "I hope we get into the same class."

"Yeah, me too." I say truthfully, I really did want to end up in the same class. If not, I hoped I could be in the same one as Tsuna. But would that really damage the character development? With me here, they would meet up sooner or later.

The very next day, I decided to sleep in because it was a weekend. Fate; however, seems to have a whole different plan for me. I heard Mia call for me from the living room, "Hotaru-chan! Your friends are here." I abruptly got out from my bed, and clumsily threw a fresh pair of clothes on. I splashed water on my face quickly and rushed out from my bedroom. I don't think I was dressed really well because Mia stopped me from entering the living room and pushed me back into the bathroom.

After I freshened up again, I was brought to the living room. There I saw Kyoko and Ryohei seated perfectly on the couch. I was confused, what were they doing here? "Kyoko-chan, Ryohei, good morning!" I chirped and took a seat next to the ginger haired girl. "What are you guys doing here so early?" I remember I checked the clock earlier and it said it was only seven' o clock in the morning.

Ryohei looked at me with a grin, "to introduce you to boxing of course!" The boy shouted at me like it was one of the most obvious things. I couldn't reply though, did I really say I would do boxing with him? I don't even remember anymore.

"Aren't you excited?" Kyoko asked me, "onii-san says I can't box, but I can still cheer you on!"

I stare owlishly at Ryohei, did he seriously just say that to Kyoko? I don't want to act all mean now, but it sounded to me like Ryohei is treating me like one of his guy friends. If he says Kyoko, who I might remind you **is** the same gender as me, cannot box then why am I even boxing?

"Come on, let's go!" Ryohei said, but I stopped him.

"Did you guys eat breakfast?" I ask, rubbing my own stomach hungrily. They shook their heads and I smiled, "Let's eat together then!" I scrambled towards the kitchen and pulled up three chairs, "Mia-san makes the best food."

We feasted on scramble eggs, toast and sausages. There were also cups of orange juice or milk; we could choose either to drink. After our tummies were filled with food, we were energized to continue the day.

I got into the Sasagawa's car, and they took me to the familiar boxing place that I saw Ryohei at a few months ago. I met with this older man, he was the sensei of this boxing area. He didn't give his name, instead everyone had to call him sensei. Grey, tousled hair, large eyes that stared into your soul and a wide smile. There was many wrinkle lines on his face, but he didn't seem to act his age.

"Welcome everyone!" He boomed, "today, you will all try to your best to learn this extreme sport."

As soon as he said the word 'extreme', my ears became much more alerted. All the kids who were joining scrambled around the male in the front. I was pulled along by Ryohei and I saw Kyoko sitting at one of the seats with her parents. I waved at her slightly, and smiled when she waved back. Turning my attention back to sensei, I listened intently to his speech about how one should be dedicated to this sport. I felt bad about this, I really didn't have much interest in boxing. I viewed it as another sport, or martial arts that could be handy in the future. I wasn't a fan per say.

Glancing at Ryohei when all the kids gawked at sensei, I could see stars shining in his eyes. He looked so excited.

Sensei made us all do some stretches first. Then we did a bunch of jumping jacks and push ups. I felt my muscles ach with the burning sensation. I sighed, and took a few sips from my water bottle.

For the whole day, we exercised and practice different stances for boxing. Ryohei helped me and some others because he was more experienced with this. It's already been a year, he said, since he first started taking the class.

"You have to turn your body, and position your arms like this." Ryohei spoke sternly. I fumbled with my own arms and asked others how they did it. "Like this." Ryohei said, he walked to me and pushed my arms down a little.

"Hey," I whispered to random stranger, "whose the strongest here?" I asked.

The boy looked at me strangely, before shrugging it off, "this raven haired kid. He's older than Ryohei, but he quit a few days ago. It seems he's learning a different strategy of fighting."

I thanked him for such a detailed explanation. The only person I could think of was Mochida, but the problem was that Mochida was supposed to be the same age as Ryohei; not a year older. Then what about Kyoya? Well, either way, it wouldn't do anything to the plot. I just hoped Emiko wasn't still in love with Kyoya, I felt like he would bite her to death.

By the end of the day, I was so, so tired. I thought I could faint any second. I was brought back home where I got a warm bath. Going into my room, I felt refreshed. I don't remember what I did after, I just fell asleep.

Weeks passed, just like a flash of lightning. School stopped for now, we had a few weeks of summer break. I was still going to be in the same school until winter, but in spring, it would be my first day at Namimori Elementary.

I skipped around the house, I was going to get older. I was so excited, I'm finally going to be 6! I can't wait until I'm 12 or was it 13? I couldn't wait for my preteen years because that would lead me right into the plot of the series. I finally asked Mia for the date of my birthday, for clarification purposes.

Mia giggled, "Oh Hotaru-chan, I didn't think you would forget, but it's tomorrow actually. July 27th."

I blinked once, then twice, silence. My lips slowly turned upward, a smile engraved onto my face, 27, that number ran through my brain. I remember exactly what that number meant; it was Tsuna. "REALLY?!" I shouted and cheered, "Yes! I've been waiting for my birthday!"

"I'm so glad that you're excited for it." Mia said, "is there anything you want?"

I shook my head, "no it's okay." I say, "I just want to spend my time with my family and friends."

I didn't think of getting a souvenir from Japan at all. I live here after all so there isn't any need to buy anything for memories. My memories will surface as soon as I take a glimpse outside.

Mia patted my head, she must have thought over my answer because she said, "That sounds very mature of you Hotaru-chan." She then smiled, "I'm sure we'll have a great surprise for you."

I spent the afternoon walking around for a while before I finally decided to go outside. I said I would go to the park, but instead I ended up walking to the pole. I brought a bottle of water, a bag of cookies and a large towel with me. First I set out the towel and sat down right next to the pole. I waited and waited wondering if he was coming at all. I'm sure he wouldn't, since it wasn't like the skylark could hear my thoughts or see me from the sky. He wasn't a bird that actually flew around and spotted everyone in Namimori.

"Kyo-kun!" I said happily, when I finally did see the black haired boy walking towards my direction. He wore a black t-shirt with a pair of black pants and shoes. I giggled, he looked like a chibi version of the older Kyoya. "Nice to see you again." I offered him a cookie, but he didn't take it. So I just stuffed it in his mouth. "It's good isn't it?"

He didn't say anything, but obediently ate it. "Herbivore. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

I tilted my head, "Waiting for you." I saw smiling, "I thought if I just sat her patiently, I would see you." I watched as his face turned into confusion. _'Aw, child Kyoya is so adorable!'_ "I wanted to spend some time with you." I say, "We never do, and I thought we could build some sand castles at the park."

Kyoya blinked at me in silence, was there another definition of fun for him? Maybe he liked fighting, but there was no way I could fight him if I didn't want to be in pain the next day.

"Let's go herbivore."

I gasped, was that a yes? I didn't ask and just followed him to wherever he was leading to. "Oh wait!" I shouted to Kyoya, stopping him in his tracks. I ran back to the pole, picked up the towel from the ground, and ran back. "I almost forgot this."

Kyoya and I walked to the park, and sat on the edge of the sand box. I grinned when I saw a small bucket, picked it up and hurriedly went to the fountain to fetch some water. I filled it up and saw Kyoya was standing right next to me. I was startled and dropped the bucket, water poured everywhere. An arm pushed me back, luckily I was not splashed anywhere. "Kyo-kun, you're all wet!" I watched his eyes twitch, "Kyo-kun?" Again, his eyes twitched. I saw him somewhat drenched in water, and looked down at my towel. I threw it over his body and started to pat it on him, "You're wet! We need to dry you up before you catch a cold."

"That nickname..." He said under his breath.

"What nickname Kyo-kun?" I asked completely at loss at what he was talking about. He was quiet, did he want me to figure it out myself? His face started to turn red, and he tried really hard to hide it with his hand. I smiled, is it alright to tease him even more? "Are you catching a cold? You're turning red." I say, holding out the towel.

Kyoya kept quiet before grabbing the towel from my hand, "I'm not going to be sick." He said, and then he sneezed. It was quiet, and I quickly looked away. I did not hear anything at all is what I told myself. I looked at Kyoya once again, and he didn't say anything.

' _He must not want to be like a weakling'._ I concluded to myself, and averted to a different subject, "Kyo-kun, want to go walk around? We can catch butterflies." I don't think that my suggestion made any sense, but he accepted the hunt anyway. "Look, look!" I shouted pointing at a monarch butterfly, its orange and black wings flapped, "Let's follow that one!"

I gripped onto Kyoya's shirt as I started running ahead of him. It was hard at first, because I was actually being dragged by him. He changed his pace to match mine later on, and it was much easier to run, side by side.

The butterfly perched on a brick wall, Kyoya and I looked at each other. "Do you want to catch it?" Kyoya asked me.

I thought about it, wouldn't it be a sad thing to catch a poor butterfly? We would have to clip its wings, and kill a living thing. I shook my head, "No, I don't think we should." I say smiling as the butterfly flew away. It was better to let it free instead of letting it stay in a cage. Realization struck me when I linked my thoughts with Kyoya. They were somewhat the same. He was a skylark, or some bird that did whatever he wanted to do in Namimori. He fought for his freedom by becoming the strongest individual in Namimori (or one of the strongest). Even if no one really accepted his threats, he kept the town safe and that was all anyone could care about.

Kyoya started walking away, and I was confused, did he intend to ditch me now? I saw him stop, so I caught up to him until I stood next to him. He started to walk again, and I smiled, ' _He was waiting for me'._

We made it to an ice cream parlor, and ordered two cones. Kyoya and I both got vanilla and I smiled, we shared the same taste in ice cream. We sat on a bench to finish the cones, I remembered this was the exact same bench I sat at a few weeks earlier when I got ice cream with Mia and Emiko.

Speaking of them, I looked at the sky. It was starting to turn orange, I guess I should really go home now.

"Kyo-kun." I say, "Will you visit me tomorrow too?" I say, not hinting why I want him to meet with me tomorrow. He nodded and I squealed, "Yay, thank you Kyo-kun!" I said, giving him a tight hug.

Tomorrow was going to be one of the best day ever, it should be memorial, I really hope it was.

* * *

 **So how was it?**  
 **I don't know if it sounds suspenseful enough, but I hope it is.**  
 **I'm going to try and make chapters feel like cliffhangers just so you guys can anticipate for the next one; or at least that was what I was going with.**

 **There are more and more rambles of my oc, but there will be more dialogues and events going on in the future.**

 **Thank you everyone for reading and sticking to the story so far!**

 **With much gratitude,**  
 **Yuka Hara**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone, happy summer!  
Thank you so much for reading, I can never say enough to express my gratitude to all you readers!**

 **Here is chapter 10, I hope it was worth the wait!**

* * *

I cracked my eyes open bright and early in the morning.

My smile stretched from ear to ear, I couldn't contain my smile, my excitement. Today was the day, it was my birthday! I was never this excited, but I think today was going to be really special. I was going to invite all my friends if possible- I stopped myself, isn't that impossible?

I sat up in my bed, and thought about it. It _**is**_ impossible. There was no way, I can ever invite them all in one place. They will meet in the end at Namimori elementary or even Namimori middle, but if they were coming to a party and actually getting _along._ I shook my head, I would be completely destroying their character development. There was no way I was going to change that, even if I could stop people bullying Tsuna at a younger age or give Takeshi true friends that care about him.

I groaned in frustration and threw myself on my bed. Such complications...

However it was fun. I rarely had parties, and maybe today I could split my time so I could see everyone.

Closing my eyes, I scrunched my face as I thought. In the morning I could go to Tsuna's, in the afternoon maybe Takeshi's, I know I could see Kyoko and Ryohei later on for another of our boxing sessions. However meeting Kyoya was always at a random time, and at night would be family time. After a few minutes of making a bunch of different combinations, I settled onto one finally. The morning would be with Takeshi, then in the afternoon I would go to Kyoko and Ryohei for the boxing session since it started around one, after that I could go to Tsuna perhaps, maybe meet Kyoya somewhere and finally I would go back home.

However strange the idea is, I think it will work.

I jumped up, grabbed my backpack and flipped it upside down, pouring all of the contents out like a waterfall. Swiftly, I threw in all the necessary items I would need later. A blanket, two of my stuffed animals- a bunny and a cat-. some pencils, a jacket, and a blanket. Fortunately for me, the backpack didn't bulge from its contents. "There should be enough room for a few bottles of water." I muttered to myself, "got to keep hydrated!"

I pushed the backpack in the corner of my room, and walked -correction, _skipped_ \- to the kitchen.

"Everyone, good morning!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I already saw Emiko sitting there with a smile as she greeted me happily. She pushed a plate of pancakes towards my direction, but these weren't normal pancakes. No, they were anime pancakes! "H-How?!" I gasped out, awing at the pretty artwork of my food.

Blush dusted Emiko's cheeks as she spoke in a leveled voice, "w-well, I knew how much you love Kuro-tan so I asked Mia-san, okkasan and otousan if they could make it come out right."

I ran towards my sister, and threw my arms around her. "Thank you!"

It was a cheery day. Like one of those cliché birthdays in the movies. Perfect weather, a happy family, and most importantly, a happy birthday girl (or boy). It was a day come true- well expect for the part where I saw some pink streamers and decorations- and I would make sure it would stay that way.

"How about we do some shopping?" Mia suggested at the breakfast table as everyone was digging in. "It's a great time for you to find what you would like to buy.

Danielle cut in with a clap of her hands, "that sounds like a great idea Mia!" She said happily and turned to me with a bright smile, "we'll get whatever you want."

There was no way I could reply, I didn't know what to say anyway.

Never had I ever been in a situation like this. Right now I was given things I wanted on a silver platter. I would have went crazy, and listed a bunch of items. But it was different, I couldn't be greedy even if I was allowed.

I could only smile at their decision.

"Oh I need to go pack for the trip then!" Danielle squealed at the idea, "Mia, do you mind helping me?"

The two women rushed up the stairs.

 _So much for my plan._

I frowned at the thought. There would be no way I could continue with my own plans. But I expected this to happen. It wouldn't be normal for a six year old girl to walk around town to meet up with her friend when it's her birthday (the fact that they did allow me to do whatever before can be ignored).

Nick chuckled, "well girls, eat up, I guess I'll take the wife job today." He joked with us and I cracked a smile. They were all very...unique to nicely place it. His jokes were cheesy and just really, _really,_ lame. But the effort he placed in them made Emiko and I laugh in the end.

"We should get some Kuro-tan things!" I said to Emiko at the kitchen table.

Nick was busy cleaning up the table to actually pay attention to our childish conversation.

Emiko happily agreed, "yeah we should!" She paused, as if contemplating about agreeing with me on the idea of our shopping.

I cut in before she changed her mind, "I'm going to get some paper and pen. We can write down stuff we may want." I say before rushing into my room. I looked around for the items I needed, _found the paper_ , but where the heck were the pens? Something clicked in my head when I came into relization that I stuffed a bunch of pens in my backpack. I rummaged through the backpack, and took out two black pens. Satisfied, I zipped the bag up again and pushed it closely against the wall.

"Got it!" I hollered to the kitchen.

Emiko was sitting there patiently, and upon hearing my voice she turned to me. "Let's get started!"

We were like two children getting ready to write a list of their presents to Santa Claus. With a pen in hand, I made familiar strokes. Instead of writing hirigana I was trying out my alphabet. I moved the paper close to me, it would be too suspicious to let anyone see me writing in English. I glanced at my paper to see my familiar handwriting. I wrote my name and stroked the letters. How far away.

I wondered why I never tried to practice my English anymore. It must've slipped my mind after being so preoccupied by daily life. _Better go find a dictionary later on._ I thought to myself. The more I focused on one language, I felt like the other one would start slipping. I slashed through my English words a few times.

Slowly, I wrote down things I may want, but this time in hirigana characters. 1.) Non-pink clothes. I thought about the words I wrote carefully. Maybe that would be too mean. I crossed out the word 'non-pink' and added 'colorful' on top. 2.) a watch, with a watch I can always know what time it was. Usually a phone would be much useful, but I don't expect okkasan or Mia to give a six year old her own cell. I saw kids usually way younger playing with iphones and ipads. But I think having your very own is different.

After a while of thoughtful thinking, I believed my list had considerate items. But then again, looking at Emiko who is furiously writing down whatever, my list was small compared to hers. I took a deep breath and racked through my brain, what items do a six year old want exactly?

"You done with the list?" Emiko questioned me as she placed her pen down. She proudly lifted her piece of paper to show me her messy characters. "I got this really long one."

"So do I!" I smiled in triumph when I showed her my list, front _and_ back. "What do you think?"

Her eyes scanned my list and she laughed, "I know exactly what you want."

I looked at her flabbergasted, "how can you tell?"

Emiko jabbed my paper here and there. Then she told me to turn the paper around where she pointed out a few. "These are all the same things, you keep repeating them." If I wasn't scanning my eyes over every inch of my paper, I would have thought she was joking. I can clearly see the words I wrote a bunch of times. 'Teddy bear'. _Yikes, didn't see that coming._

 _Clack, clack,_ went the plates that were being placed away. Nick came out from the kitchen, wiping his hands with a baby blue towel embroidered with detailed petals. "What are you girls doing?" He questioned, glancing at the papers filled with our writings. He read the bolded letters of Emiko's, "A list huh?"

"Yeah! We've been working on it together otousan." I say smiling happily as he scanned both our lists and nodded.

"Hotaru! Emiko!" Mia called, "did you two finish eating?" We nodded in reply, "alright, let's get ready to leave now."

Emiko and I went to the front door to wear our shoes. Yet Danielle stopped us right in the middle, "hold on girls. I got these matching bags, aren't they cute?" It was a Kuro-tan shoulder bag. One for me and another for Emiko. Our colors were alternating. Mine had black fur and a white face while Emiko's was white fur with a grey face.

"Don't forget a hat for protection against the heat!" Mia added, whipping out two matching hats.

"And the sunscreen." Nick cut in, holding a tube. He poured some in our hands, and we rubbed it all over our arms and face. I had to get some more so I can also apply it to my legs.

Danielle ran towards us from the kitchen, "I brought a bunch of water bottles." She opened her bag to show us the bottles, "I can't have anyone dehydrated."

I sighed sheepishly at the adult's worry. They were all being extra cautious. I looked to Emiko and can see her fallen expression too. Everyone was now _too_ worried about our safety. Really, what's the worst that can happen?

We hopped into the car, a van this time so we could have more room. I felt like Mia was somewhat expecting us to all have an extreme shopping trip there. _See what I did there?_ Anyway, Emiko, Mia and I sat in the back seat while Nick drove and Danielle sat in the passenger seat. Because Emiko and I were older now, we didn't need those baby chairs. The one that made you seem taller, it was a seat on a seat to simply put it. I strapped on my seatbelt and dangled my feet. Oh how I miss my feet actually planting on the ground.

 _Just a few more years._

Namimori mall was our main destination. When the building came to view, I gawked at the tall, glass building. It was absolutely gorgeous! Colors flashed on the walls, changing the glass colors into red, orange, yellow, and all the other colors of the rainbow. Surrounding the building at the bottom was a few potted plants and plotted trees; did I say that the parking lot was also gigantic? Either way, it looked really clean and posh. The windows of the car was rolled all the way down so I was able to stick my head out a little and see the world flashing before my eyes. Green, white, blue blurs passed in seconds. Then the pace started to slow, until it became a final stop.

Nick parked the car near the front entrance. He unrolled the window a little to let some air in.

"Wahh..." I made a gasping sound, "this place is amazing!"

"It is! Oh look at that!" Emiko pointed at a large chick with large black eyes and a pink ribbon on top of its head. It was a mascot.

Emiko and I ran to the mascot with the curiosity of a child. We stood in front with giant smiles plastered on our faces. A voice came from the chick, "hello little kids!"

"Hehe, hi!" Emiko said. She turned around to Danielle, "okkasan! Can we take a picture with Miss Chick?"

"Of course!" Danielle giggled, "take your places girls." She lifted the camera in her hands, and made Emiko and I stand on both sides of the chick. She told us to stand closer and counted down from 3. "Ready? 3, 2, 1. Say cheese!" Then there was the flash.

"I hope I didn't blink." I said to Emiko who nodded in agreement.

We all walked inside the mall, holding onto one another.

 _This time it looks more like they know how to take care of a kid_ I commented in my head with a smile.

The first stop we made to was the cake shop. There were so many varieties of flavors and themes. From chocolate to green tea and birthdays to graduations. Each cake looked carefully handcrafted. For example, there was this round cake that had a face of a cat. They used chocolate to draw the eyes, nose, and whiskers onto the face. They used another icing to draw the ribbons and everything. The taste may be something different, but they tried to make all cakes look very appealing.

"So what flavor do you like Hotaru?" Danielle asked me as I peered into the glass case that held some examples of the cakes.

Mia was flipping through a cake book, "should we get a character themed one?"

I thought of the flavors that I liked, but I wanted to try something different so I said the first thing that came in mind.

"Pinapple."

"Huh?"

I looked to see Danielle's confused face. "Pineapple flavor." I said, trying to clarify the meaning.

"Oh right."

Danielle smiled at me. She didn't question my choice and that's good. I can't explain to them the reason I chose the fruit was because I remembered someone had a hairstyle exactly like that. Then my mind flashed to hats...hats. That's right!

"Can we have apples too?" I questioned suddenly.

Mia stopped flipping pages and had looked up to our conversation. "Pineapples and apples?" She questioned.

I crossed my fingers, she wouldn't ask why right?

"Yeah!" I shouted with a fake enthusiasm.

Score! They didn't ask and had just accepted the strange flavor combos.

"Miss, have you chosen a flavor?" The cashier asked with a pleasant smile. She saw me standing in the corner and smiled politely.

Danielle nodded, "yes, is there any cakes that are apple and pineapple flavor." The cashier hummed an amused tone as she asked questions from the style and size. "Kuro-tan please, and just a medium sized cake."

"Alright Miss! Everything is done." The cashier grinned and paused for a second as if contemplating to make a comment. "What an interesting flavor choice you have there."

That made Danielle laugh while shaking her head, "oh no, it was my daughter's choice." She turned to me and ushered me to stand closer, "she's a curious one."

The two woman laughed, making small conversation. I just stood there, looking at the cakes in a disinterested mood. I saw Mia standing with Nick and Emiko so I strolled over. They must have heard my footsteps because all three of them started to turn their heads to look in my direction.

"All done with your cake?" Nick asked, ruffling my hair with a smile. I watched his expression turn solemn when Danielle made her way to us. He sighed and muttered something under his breath, "come on Hotaru-chan." He said grabbing onto my hand, "let's take a look around for your gifts."

At the word of gifts, Emiko cheered so I followed her example.

Danielle giggled, "my aren't you two close. I'm glad."

I was somewhat taken aback from that comment. It was true that Emiko and I got along much better than before. It must have been part of hanging out with Ryohei and Kyoko. I have to thank them.

"How about that store?" Mia offered, pointing at a gift store.

We went inside and nothing really caught my attention except for two key chains. They were both kangaroos, a female and a male one. "Perfect for them..." I muttered to myself with a bright smile. "Mia-san? Can I get these two?"

We bought them and I smiled, jingling the chains in the small bags that I received. The store even helped put ribbons on them when Mia said it was going to be a gift.

"Why did you buy two?" Emiko asked looking at the bag, "I know you don't like kangaroos."

I smiled brightly, "I just thought they were cute."

Shop after shop, I didn't think shopping would ever feel this bad. I was starting to get tired from all the traveling. We went to different clothes stores, candy shops, food stands, just name it and we probably went there. After the third shop, I stopped actually shopping for myself. I thought of my friends and decided to buy something for them. Even if it was my birthday, I wanted to remember that it was the people around me that made my life as Nakarui Hotaru a good one.

"Ah, can I get that bat?" It was one of those toy plastic, 'make-it- yourself' kits. There was a bunch of different stickers and a set of markers in the box so you could make a custom made bat by yourself.

"That cake." I pointed at a plushie shaped as a shortcake. We arrived at a kids store. There was a bunch of soft, huggable plushies to buy. I chose certain animals and figures that would be perfect for my friends. I got Kyoya a rabbit, and an orange for Tsuna. For my family, it was hard to choose. I had to make a wild guess on what they preferred. I decided to choose foods to represent them. A parfait for Mia, a cupcake for Emiko, fried chicken for Danielle and tea for Nick.

All these items were dumped into a decorated bag, decorated all over with sparkles. No one asked me why I bought so many different ones, not even Emiko. Although I see her eyeing be with confusion from time to time.

Finally, what seemed like onto 5 minutes had passed and Emiko broke. She couldn't stop her curiosity as she cornered me with questions.

In the vaguest answer, I said, "to my friends."

"Geeze, you're really nice." Emiko said. She flashed me a smile, "that means I get one too...?"

"Of course!" I fished out the cupcake, "there's a string attached, so you can tie it on your backpack."

Emiko took it in her palm and gently pressed it. "Let's get another one." She walked up to Danielle, saying she wanted another cupcake plushie.

We walked back and bought one more then finally left the store.

"What are you doing?" I asked her curiously. Did she by any chance not like the color I chose for her?

"Here."

She handed me the plushie she just bought and place it in my hand."For you, I thought we could match."

I threw my arms around her, "Emiko-neesama, thank you!"

Just a few hours of my birthday had passed, and I already felt like it was the best day of my entire life. It was so exciting and new. Maybe it's because I always felt like they were an enigma. Now I can finally feel closer to them, like they were my true family.

"Hotaru-chan, Emiko-chan, let's go get something to eat alright?" Mia picked up the bags, and walked behind Emiko and I.

Emiko turned around, "why are you standing behind Mia-san? We could walk together."

"It's alright," Mia said waving her hand, "off you two go. I'll watch out for you two."

The day passed fast.

However, I was unable to meet up with anyone.

 _Wait did they even know it was my birthday!? ARGH!_

I couldn't believe I missed such an important detail! I can't just possibly go up to them and say, 'hey it's my birthday'! That sounds so snobbish.

After we ate, we went to an amusement park. I don't know how much fun the adults had, but I sure had fun. I was running around with Emiko without a care in the world. That was the one good thing of being a kid. You can act without a care in the world. People won't give you strange looks, because hey, what do kids know?

There was a bunch of kid games we could play. Going on the Ferris wheel or roller coaster wasn't possible due to our height. Well, not that I wanted to really.

"Ne Hotaru, let's go there!"

I laughed, "I will, I will, stop pulling."

By the time we walked out of the amusement park, the sun was already setting. I was walking holding hands with Emiko and Mia as Danielle and Nick carried the bags to the car. I looked around the area, just trying to intake all the beauty of nature. Then something caught my eyes. I didn't know where it came from, but I suddenly saw flashes of orange. I rubbed my eyes furiously, and looked around again. It was gone.

Whatever it was, I'm sure it was a trick of the light.

"Are you getting tired Hotaru?" Mia asked me. Coincidentally, I yawned. "I'll take that as a yes, come now, I'll carry you." She placed me on her back and she walked a little bit faster.

Emiko was saying how she wanted to have a piggy back ride too. As a result, Nick offered to carry her. She glanced in my direction with a grin, "hehe, on wards!" She shouted, then she mouthed, "we're like princesses."

And off we went.

"Happy Birthday~!"

My family sang the birthday song. We were all around the kitchen table with the cake in the center. They turned off the light so the candle flame could burn more brightly.

"Close your eyes and make a wish." Nick advised me, holding out a camera.

I took a deep breath and blew. I clutched my eyes and made a wish.

I clapped my hands excitedly upon hearing the next words slipping out of Danielle's lips. "We have a surprise for you Hotaru!"

She took out something from her purse, it was a plane ticket. "We're going to move to Italy for a few years!"

I was simply loss for words. It hadn't even been a few minutes and I knew my wish already failed me, 'I wish I have a peaceful life as Hotaru.'


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! Thanks for reading Chapter 10! Although there wasn't much feedback, I'm happy the story was read. Thanks a bunch 3  
School is going to start again pretty soon, and I'm studying for a bunch of test so updates will be slower. At the same time, it'll depend on if I could find inspiration. To tell the truth, I haven't written much because I was a bit stuck on writers block. But I found some new favorite music and ta-da, Chapter 11. (well not the complete story). Anyway enjoy! And (to say sadly) enjoy the rest of your summer! I know I will.

POSTED: 9/11/16

* * *

"We're going to move to Italy for a few years!"

Emiko shook my shoulders, "okkasan, you broke Hotaru into shock."

Did I just hear that right? Danielle wanted us to MOVE to ITALY?!

Oh no, no, no. This just can't be happening!

I glanced at Danielle who just smiled at me. "Aren't you excited?" She made a small pause, taping her chin with a thoughtful look. "Don't worry about your friends. We're going to move in time for the new school year. Education is really important you know."

I mentally counted the months from June to April; nine months. That would be a long time to say goodbye to everyone, but it's horrible isn't it? I will always have this dreading feeling in the pit of my stomach until the fated day came. I feel like I'll never see Japan again. Would our friendship be lost? Long distance did not work in my mind. We were just kids, so there was no way I could communicate to everyone with a phone or even taking their emails.

Either I keep this information bottled up, or just tell them heads on.

 _No good... I don't want to do either._

Mia walked towards my direction, and asked, "Hotaru-chan are you okay?"

I nodded, "un! I'm fine, I just wonder if Italy looks like Japan."

Just like I expected, the discussion changed direction. Danielle started to explain what Italy was like, in appearance wise. I just sat there, partially listening to her words. Her explanations went through one ear and out the other.

I trudged into my room as soon as dinner was over with the opening of our presents. I gave my family their plushie gifts while my parents filmed the opening of the presents. I ripped through the wrapping paper messily; without the slightest care.

Once I was at the door, I lifted my heavy arms to slam down the door knob, and kicked the door open. The items in my arms were weighing me down. I was so happy when I could finally throw everything down on the ground. I looked at the scattered items - a pair of pink flats that matched with a formal dress, a giant teddy bear, the cupcake plushie I bought. I knew what I was missing, the airplane ticket. Of course I couldn't be holding onto something as important as those tickets. I would probably lose them anyway.

I dived into my bed. What am I going to do?

The next morning, I evaded anything related to Italty. I managed to stop Danielle's questions from continuing. They must have realized that they would never get an accurate answer out of my mouth.

 _After all, I'm only a six year old_

I smiled triumphantly to myself. I should be spending these last few months with happiness.

My life in Japan. There was so much I wanted to do and test out. Too much anime was bad for me, it really was. I always imagined what it was like to go to a cliche middle school. Falling in love with some really guy or something along popular shoujo mangas. I'm positive, 100%, nothing like that will ever happen. Life here is just the same like before; it's reality. (I take that back, it's _not_ exactly realistic.)

"Hotaru-chan, you eat so messily today." Danielle said, taking out her handkerchief. She wiped by cheeks that was smudged by cinnamon coming from the French toast.

I smiled, "hehe, thanks okkasan!"

"Here's your backpack." Mia said, picking up the bright red bag. She helped me place it on my back. "All set to go?"

"Yep!"

We took the car to get there faster. I was enthusiastic about school; I couldn't wait to get there. Emiko sat in the back with me. She was staring out the window, not paying to her surroundings at all.

"I'm dropping you off now Hotaru-chan, remember to behave alright?"

I gave Mia a childish salute, and in reply, she laughed. "Alright off you go. Don't want to be late do we?"

"Bye bye Mia-san."

As I closed the door and hopped off the car, Emiko was still there talking with Mia. I shrugged my shoulders; I rather not invade their conversation so I just went inside the building.

I got through the familiar corridors. Almost a whole year has passed since I first stepped into this place. The same white walls, the wide, tall windows that made the place so bright. The cute decorations hanging on the ceilings, walls and bulletins. From small dangling origami to artistic drawings made by the students themselves.

Thinking about the future, I could have stayed in this school for a long time. From kindergarten until the end of my elementary school year, sixth grade.

But life isn't perfect.

"Good morning, Ame-sensei!" I say as I walked right into the classroom. I dropped off my backpack in the cupboard area and went to my seat.

"Good morning, Hotaru-chan." Ame-sensei said as she took some attention away from the papers. "Did you eat a yummy breakfast?"

It was another easy class; it passed by like the wind.

Before I knew it, lunch came.

The cafeteria was magical. Decorated in red, and black streamers, the long rectangular tables were swapped with squared tables, a floral table cloth was placed on top, and there were dangling origamis, all in different shapes: animals, shirts, flowers, shapes...

"Kyoko-chan!" I called out to my ginger haired friend above all the noise. I could see the smile erupting from her face. She raised her arm and waved.

I got my food and took a seat next to her. I slumped my body next to her and tried to not think about Italy.

"Did you see the new anime?" Kyoko asked me as she stuffed her mouth with rice. "Kuro-tan is having a crossover with Shoujo Flowers!"

Shoujo Flowers was one of those magical girls series. The ones where young girls were granted magic or super powers to defeat the villians. They would transform and be all colored themed, even having 'unique' super power moves. No matter how obvious the plots usually were, Shoujo Flowers was different.

The drawings, the colors! The story centered around this main character, a guy, who died and suddenly entered this fantasy world reborn as a girl. Since his memory is still intact, he act very much like a guy. No one however sees this as strange. As the episodes ascend, the plot starts to climax. Mysteries are answered, and reasons try clarify the confusion the director put so much in the beginning.

"I haven't! But Shoujo Flowers is so awesome!" I thought about the main character, "I want to be just like Hana-chan! She's so cool!"

The main character was kind of a brute. She always talked in a gruff tone, or tried to. Her voice was amazingly smooth like a lady. Anyways, Hana was always in tip top shape for physical activities- and a thing for muscles, I guess she still want to embrace her male side- and was so cool at fighting.

"Hehe she is! Hm...She reminds me sometimes of Okkasan though. They're both scary when getting bad guys. Their face darkens and everything, there's this glint in their eyes." She pretends to shiver.

"Maybe we can learn some of those moves and catch evil!" I suggested this idea during the spur of the moment. I'm not sure how it'll actually be accepted.

"Great idea Hotaru-chan!"

 _Huh?_

"I'm going to tell Okkssan about it tonight! I'm sure she knows some bad people we can fight off!" She clapped her hands happily, a wide smile spreading on her face- so innocent.

Isn't that going to more dangerous? I'm sure a police catches bad people, but they're usually worse than some kid stealing candy from a convenience store; they could be drug dealers or even murders!

"Won't they be harder to catch? Since they'll be bad adult guys." I watched her expression change to a thoughtful one.

"Well...I guess so."

I guess she wasn't really thinking about the dangers that could come with it. Well, I hope her mom would go against the idea.

* * *

"Hey Ryohei!"

I smiled at my older brother figure. He was different from Emiko who was also my older sibling. He made me feel protected; nothing could go wrong with him around. I don't understand why I feel this way. It's probably because I have seen the bonds between the Sasagawa siblings.

Although this would change in the future I'm glad I enjoy my childhood days.

"Hotaru!" Ryohei shouted as he rushed to my side and ruffled my hair. He grinned, "what're you doing out here alone?"

I was currently sitting in a sand pit at the park. I tried to build some sort of building with the sand, but it looked more like a mound with a bunch of holes.

"I'm not alone." I say, "Mia-san is here. She's just sitting at the bench over there." I pointed to where Mia was sitting. A nice book was tucked in her hand, and as if she felt my gaze, her eyes met mine.

"She's at keeping an eye." Ryohei spoke in awe, a small gasp had escaped from his lips.

I continued digging a rectangle at the bottom of the mound. I watched Ryohei croch down, looking at my weird building. "Wanna help?" I offered him a small shovel and pushed a tray of colored rocks. "That's for decorating later."

Silence embraced us as we continued on our small project. By the time we finished, it looked more like a half eaten cake. But we were proud of our work.

"Hehe it looks awesome." Ryohei said. "We did great!"

I smiled, "we sure did!" I held up my hands and we cheered together.

"Hotaru-chan! We should get going!"

I could hear Mia calling me, but I couldn't leave just yet.

"Ryohei, I'll drop you off at your house. We're going to pass by anyway."

I felt happy to see him smile again. I don't know what's going on, why he felt sad in the first place. I didn't even ask him why his parents aren't here to pick him up. Well, I shouldn't dive into his business.

The night sky was bright, twinkling with stars and the calm moonlight. The cool breeze would tickle my skin, and the crickets would sing their song.

When we made it to the Sasagawa household, but the lights were off. It was strange, shouldn't they be at home by now? Leaving kids alone isn't very safe.

I must have dozed off in my own thoughts, because I could hear someone sniffling now. There, Ryohei looked like he was bawling quietly while talking to MIa. She gave him a tight hug, and offered him to stay at our house while she called his parents.

I'm not sure what's wrong, it's hard for me to guess. What personal problems could Ryohei have?

I looked back to the boy sitting in the living room absentmindedly. Should I ask?

"What? You failed your fight and now can't be in the regional competition?"

Who knew that boxing had a competition like sports in Namimori.

"Otousan was looking so forward to it..."

His voice was strained; he was in pain for speaking the truth.

It must have been so frustrating. Working hard for something with all your might, but only to get rejected in the end. Wondering, where did all your hard work do? Nothing worked well for you. It's such a loss.

I could feel the atmosphere getting uncomfortable and tense. Not only that, it was starting to feel sad. With this emotion going around, it was bound for Ryohei to start crying his problems out through salty tears. But how could I fix it?

I wanted to cheer him up; however, I couldn't. I didn't know what to do. It was complicated to comfort someone. One wrong move, and I could hit the wrong nerve.

I didn't notice, but the stream started to flow.

We sat in silence, (with some sniffling) embracing the quietness that surrounded us. When Ryohei had to leave, only a raspy goodbye could leave my throat. He turned to me, and smiled weakly. How strong. What a tough thing to do.

I couldn't comfort him, or make him feel better at the least. Yet he still, although forced, smiled with a sense of comfort.

Am I a bad friend?

I hate to discourage myself, but it was one of those days that I wanted time to myself. I needed to clear my thoughts, and find my goals in life.

I not only went into my favorite manga's universe, but I received a second chance in life.

This time, without fail, I'll definitely reach my goal and change myself.

I'll be a good friend. Someone people could look up to, and spew out their worries.

I sighed as I followed Ryohei out the door. As I watch his car turn smaller and smaller, like a star in the night, I couldn't help having a heavy feeling on my chest. I looked up at the stars and clasped my hands to make a silent wish.

"Please allow him to get over this smoothly."

* * *

Thank you for reading!  
I planned to make this chapter longer, and to fit more character appearances in. But for some reason, I ended up writing the ending of the chapter sooner than I expected. As a result, I hope you guys look forward to chapter 12 soon. I will most likely update in 2 weeks. For now, I have to finish this project for my language and science class. Thank you again everyone, I hope it was enjoyable to read.  
Any problems or suggestions are accepted. I accept flames, but it should be logical like if there's a mistake or if the plot turns out confusing. I tend to write what I think and not follow what I planned to write.

See you guys soon

-Yuka Hara


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, I guess for now, I realized my updating would be kind of like once per month. Sorry about jumping to conclusions. I always say I'll update earlier but I don't, not really. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Like the previous ones, this one doesn't have much dialouge. It's actually just a bunch of rambles made by Hotaru. I actually don't know how this story would go. But as of now, it's gonna be ALOT of rambles. I find it fun to write though.

I hope you guys have a wonderful October, especially Halloween! (I might not update by the holiday)

So, welcome, Chapter 12 is here!

POSTED: 10/9/16

* * *

"Snow!"

Finally it was here, winter!

Summer passed by in a blink of an eye. My solemn problems were momentarily forgotten under the beautiful view of a snow filled land. Everything was covered by a blanket of white. It was utterly amazing.

I pressed myself against the window, trying to get a closer look. My eyes moved left and right, looking at every single inch of detail. I could finally have fun in the snow instead of being alone at home, under a blanket and having hot drinks. I rather go have a snowball fight, create a snow fort and even make snow angels.

However I had to think about who I could play with. I'm sure the best idea would be inviting everyone but that would be impossible. I can't let them meet each other just yet. If I did, the whole story would change. I wanted to see character development. How their relationship bloomed when they bonded with each other through the mafia problem. If there was even the slightest difference, it would be chaos. I wanted each of them to grow up under the same conditions as before. That way their personalities could stay the same.

The first person I thought about was Takeshi. But I couldn't play with him; at least not anymore.

Takeshi was a very kind boy. He had a different view of things than most kids. In a way he was really smart, very keen to his surroundings. However his observant nature was probably realizing the underlying idea of false friends. He didn't trust anyone, but he wanted to lie to himself he did. He didn't have a 'real' friend. They didn't treat him like a friend. Not even in middle school. So when he met Tsuna, that changed his life.

If I were to spend more time with Takeshi, then that would change his personality. If he trusted someone at an early age he would trust people more. That would then distance the possibility of Tsuna and Takeshi ever being loyal friends. In that case, Takeshi would really be happier of being popular. For instance, this is a wild guess, but even with his injury, he would not become as heartbroken as before. Thus I needed to distance myself with him. I could still be his friend, but we can't have a tight bond like best friends or close childhood friends.

I crossed the rain guardian out of my thoughts.

The next choice I had was Kyoko. She would love to come play. I know it. We always had fun conversations and could talk non-stop. However Ryohei would also come along with her because they're siblings. There was also the fact that the sun guardian became more protective over his sister. I don't know what happened since I didn't talk to him as much anymore. It was difficult to start a conversation because I would suddenly I think about that summer night in which I didn't cheer him up. I felt too awkward. As a result of having no courage, we drifted. But it's not that bad. From afar, I could still him shining next to Kyoko.

The Sasagawa siblings were going to be out of the picture for now.

Okay, well next in line would be the cloud. Kyoya, sadly, was a no. I wasn't that close to him, although he was surprisingly kind. (Probably because he likes small, cute things. I am NOT bragging).I rarely see him, and it's hard to find him. I had no idea where he lived or what school he went. It's not like I could contact him with a phone either. Plus he was someone my family did not know of. I doubt my parents, even if they are somewhat carefree, to allow me to hang out with a 'stranger'.

I felt defeated as my choices popped one by one like bubbles. Tsuna should be a no. His role in this lifetime was too important. Just like Takeshi, I shouldn't change their personality. However, I wanted to spend more time with him. I can't be sure to classify our relationship as close friends. But I'm sure acquaintances is a more fitting word.

It's an unnerving feeling. I want to do something but at the same time I know I can't.

I withdrew my face from the window and slumped into my bed. For today at least, I'll let fate decide.

I spent my whole day in the house. It was an uneventful day. Not one exciting thing happened. It wasn't like I expected every day to be fun. I find it nice to have days like these. The atmosphere is calm and quiet; perfect for me to think.

Nowadays, I find myself thinking a lot. When there's nothing to do, I sit by myself in a daze.

"Hotaru, let's go throw some snowballs."

Emiko's voice was muffled behind the door, but I could hear every word crystal clear. However, that wasn't the problem to my confusion.

"It's too cold to go out."

I was currently lying comfortably in my bed with a blanket on top of my stomach. A wave drowsiness sweeps over me. I feel so tired. It's the warmth. The blanket is too comfortable.

Emiko sighed with annoyance. She pushed the door opened.

"Come on, don't be lazy now."

She literally pulled my out of bed. I frowned as the cool air blew against my skin. I quickly grabbed a jacket and pulled it over my head.

As we passed through the living room, Mia was already standing by the door with a wide smile. In her hands were ear muffs and fluffy mittens.

"You two got to keep yourselves warm." With that, Mia bent down to our heights and helped us layer our clothing. She wrapped scarves around our necks and brought out our boots. It was pretty hard to walk in. I felt like a walking snowman.

We walked out the door and into the white wonderland. I lifted my feet again and again as my feet become enveloped by the snow. It was so hard to walk. I watched Emiko and Mia who was already at the center of the yard. I spotted their footprints and walked in that instead. It was nice to have a little pathway made already for me.

As soon as I stood next to them, I bent low and started clumping the snow together in a ball. I piled three at my side, how fun.

"How many you gonna make Emiko-neesama?" I asked, finishing up my fourth snow ball.

"I wanna make a tower." Emiko paused, snowball still in hand, "Mia-san said it would hurt. Throwing snowballs at each other."

I weighed one of the snow balls in my hand. It felt like a pound or more. Making smaller ones to throw wouldn't be fun.

"Let's make a snowman then! I'll make one of you and you make one of me."

Our projects thus started.

There wasn't much items to use to decorate the snowman. That wasn't the first of my problem tough. I was having trouble rolling the snow into a large ball. And even if I did finsh rolling all the snowballs, how could I put one on top of the other. With my height as of now, I couldn't even reach all the way to the sink.

In the end, I stuck myself with a small snowman. It consisted of two large snowballs. It was a bit shorter than me too.

I glanced at Emiko's work. She used two snowballs too. Except the head snowball was way larger than the body itself. I moved my hand around my face. It isn't that big is it?

I quickly ran inside the house to pick up some flowers and any other scraps of colorful items I could use for decoration. I asked Danielle for assistance, and she gave me a box of buttons. I smiled, perfect for the facial expression.

I picked out the black buttons and made a smile on the snowman. Then I used two green buttons to represent Emiko's eyes. I decided to leave the nose out. It could be like a chibi drawing. I was happy to have a fresh cut lily in my hand. I pushed it through the snowman's head. It looked like she was wearing the flower in her hair.

"Emiko-neesama! I finished!" I stood proudly before my creation. It didn't look too bad if I say so myself. It could have been better. For example. wrapping a scarf around the snowman or using colored rocks. Perhaps even adding arms. For now, I couldn't be picky. The snow covered all the sticks that used to lay on the ground.

"I'm almost done with mine! And- done!"

I can hear Emiko huff, she sounded like she carried a boulder. I looked in her direction and smiled. My snowman was almost the same height as myself. She used rocks for the eyes and mouth instead of buttons. However what caught my attention was the bright pink ribbon on its head.

"I couldn't add hair," Emiko explained to me, "so I used this ribbon to represent your hair. "

"It's awesome." I grimaced at my word choice. It sounds sarcastic, but I hope she didn't interpret it that way. I showed Emiko my snowman. It was my turn to explain. "Green buttons for your eyes, and lily because, I don't know, it kind of reminded me of your hair."

"It's so pretty," Emiko said pointing at the flower, "I don't get what you mean, but I like your snowman too."

The two of us ran inside the house and shouted to the adults. We wanted them to take pictures. More specifically of us standing next to our snowman look-a-like. I thought about the pictures taken just now, it'll definitely become an important memory. My last winter here.

The next day was school. In class, we discussed about the upcoming Christmas party. It would be a little get together of friends, parents and teachers. Everyone that was related to Namimori elementary would be here. Ame-sensei explained how it would be at the gymnasium. The staff would clear out everything and place tables all filled with snacks and drinks. I guess it's a sort of mingling party. I'm not sure what type of games they'll have, but I guess kids wouldn't really care. We tend to make up our own games to play when we're bored.

Speaking of which, since it's all of Namimori elementary, I'm pretty sure that Takeshi and Tsuna would appear. I doubt they would meet one another. (I crossed my fingers for that).

But before we go, we had to dress up. _Formally._

That meant only one thing, and I grimaced at the fact.

"Let's go dress shopping!" Mia said with a childish excitement. Emiko cheered by her side and I followed the lead. "We'll find the perfect dresses for you two. I'm sure your parents would want to take a lot of pictures next week."

 _Dolling up takes too much work._

* * *

I feel like I need to strengthen Hotaru's relationship with everyone. This chapter is like a full length ramble so you guys can understand Hotaru's thoughts and what her plans are in the future. For now, I can't say if she's going to be in the mafia. I wouldn't want spoilers but as everyone know, it'll most likely be inevitable.

I hope my plot makes sense.

Please comment/review.

I want to hear your thoughts. Is the plot clear so far? Well, I really hope it is.

I'll see you guys at the next update! Thank you so much for reading!

Yuka Hara


	13. Chapter 13

I had such a nostalgic dream. I thought I would forget everything by now. Clearly, I can't. It was a part of me- my previous memories. Without them I wouldn't be making the actions that.

I can still remember them clearly. As if the memories happened just yesterday.

When I closed my eyes, I was Naomi again. The same feeble teenager who didn't understand the world around her. I was in my room again. The same old desk full of messy papers and folders. There was a dim light escaping from my computer. Once again, I was up late reading fanfiction.

The scenery warped into school. I was sitting in my seat, throughout the whole day. From taking notes, and eating lunch, I wasn't included in anyone's group. Instead, I was just a lonesome soul.

I remembered the time I died once again. It's funny how six years passed, yet I'm still remember everything so vividly. The gang that stabbed me with a knife. My body falling lifelessly on the ground. All of my blood escaping quickly and pooling around my body, staining the concrete ground bright red. Then I remembered that girl. My classmate, actually. The one who I wasted my life on. The one who laughed at my dying self.

I woke up in anger.

However, it took a few minutes for me to realize that it was all a dream.

The Christmas party wasn't _that_ exciting. I expected something to happen -anything. It was like sitting by yourself at lunch. The whole time, I was off in my own little world. There was no one to talk to, nothing to look at. Even the food became bland for my taste buds. It was like the world had lost all its color suddenly. This coincided with my dream. Perhaps it was the similarity in feeling the familiar loneliness that I started to dream about my previous life.

I arrived exactly thirty minutes early to the party. "Better being early than late." I remembered Mia chiding about the party. She gave Emiko and I a full on lecture on making an appearance to literally anywhere. However our main focus was the Christmas party. "Remember girls, at a party, like this one, there are some rules you should follow. It'll help." Mia shuffled towards the bags of clothes we bought from the mall. She pulled out a beautiful long sleeved dress. "First you have to dress up. You have to look nice. Usually large parties like these are semi-formal. That's where these dresses come up." She placed the dress back in the bag. "Every party is different. So depending on the party, you can dress differently."

Mia went on and on. From rule one to ten. I forgot most of them already, but I loved her last rule. It was like the finishing touch on a cake. "Lastly, just have fun. You can't go to a party without having fun."

Those rules are great. I gained a sort of new respect for Mia now. Maybe she can be called the 'Party Queen'.

During the Christmas party at Namimori elementary, I failed to follow. If Mia knew she would probably be disappointed with me.

My parents escorted Emiko and I to the cafeteria. All the kids were there. Only chaperones stayed because the party was a kid-dominated one. It wasn't like some heavy metal concert or a high school dance with a dj blasting music. There was a light music in the background- like a lullaby. The main source of noise was the chattering and the chewing of food. Everyone sat together with their friends. They took over most of the tables, plates piled over one another

Danielle and Nick made sure we were okay by ourselves. "Make sure to come here at 9 o clock sharp okay? If we aren't here yet, just wait patiently. Don't wander off." Danielle explained with a worried expression. She squeezed my hand and smiled, "have fun girls." Then they left. The awkward silence continued to follow me for the rest of the party.

Emiko quickly found her group of friends. "See you later Hotaru-chan. Meet you at the entrance at 9'oclock okay?" She waved at me before hustling off. I could hear the giggles of kids. They looked so fun being next to each other. I decided to get my food instead of finding a seat. That way I could keep my seat for the whole party. I dumped all the food onto a plate: noodles, fried rice, chicken, and cookies. With my free hand, I picked up some napkins and a fork. I also grabbed a juice box. It took me a while to get it out after the carton got tangled with the plastic wrapping.

The hard part was finding a seat. Every single spot was filled. I hated just standing next to the food and looking around like an idiot. My eyes tried to recognize familiar faces as it scanned the faces. I intentionally wanted to look for Kyoko- whom was my only friend here. I thought I spotted a ginger haired girl. I rushed to that area, trying to recognize the face. It wasn't Kyoko. But even by the time I found her, she was already surrounded by many people. "Kyoko-chan, that dress is so pretty. Where did you get it?"

"Hm...I don't really know. Okkasan picked it up with Oniisan. It's a birthday present really." Kyoko laughed sheepishly before looking around, somehow she was going to turn in my direction.

 _She'll find me._ I quickly walked in the opposite direction. I felt left out, and as a result I ignored her. It wasn't anybody's fault, but I couldn't stop myself from feeling that way.

I managed to find a seat away from most people. "Hey is this seat taken?" It was in the corner. There was no answer, so I took the seat. Sadly, no one came to bother me. I frowned at myself, I was really just stuck with one friend here. I should have opened up to others, but it's not as easy to do. I never cared to remember other kids' names. And even if I did, I spent a majority of my time next to Kyoko only. I wasn't social with the other kids. They had their own friends too. It wasn't like I could just enter their circle after one introduction.

I thought over my personal problems while stuffing cold rice in my mouth.

That was really how I spent my first Christmas party at my school. By myself, eating sad food, and mulling over negative problems in my social life.

"There you are!" Emiko shouted in my direction. She was running towards me, her arms carrying small bags and boxes. Maybe it was my face or the way I dropped my empty hands to the side that she didn't divulge about my night. I saw her eyes staring at my hands, then she looked up. She smiled at me as if nothing happened. Well, I was fine with that. I rather not talk about my night anyway.

"It's okay, okkassan and otousan hasn't come yet." I said for a fact. The two of us waited by the entrance in complete silence.

Lucky for me, when Danielle and Nick came, they just thought I was too tired to talk. I kept my mouth shut during the whole ride back home, and instantly knocked out on my bed.

I spent the rest of the holidays with my family. I decided to take it upon myself to learn some things. I had all this free time. First thing first was trying to understand Italian. I needed to understand the language in case I got myself in a stick situation. I don't plan to become prey to the mafia or any dangerous groups of people, but just in case. I might do something stupid, who knows.

"Mia-san." I called out the very next day. "I want to learn Italian." I said it straight to her face with a stern look.

Mia smiled at me, "you sure sound serious. How come you want to learn it?"

"Well, since we're going to Italy soon, I want to learn to communicate there." I spoke in a general view. If I went all out on my explanation, Mia would definitely be confused. I'm positive she would call me some type of child genius. And if that were to happen- goodbye normal life. "It sounds like we're going to live there for a while."

"Excellent." Mia says clasping her hands together, "it's good you're curious." (1)

I looked up at Mia, "so when are we going to start?" There was only a few months left before the departure. I'll make it my goal to learn at least the basics.

"How about tomorrow? We'll start as soon as school is over okay?"

"Okay! Thank you Mia-san!" I engulfed her in a large hug.

My days became a regular pattern. I would go to school, spend my morning and afternoon there. Then I would get home for the lessons. Those Italian lessons became the thing I looked forward to every day. It made me feel like I'm actually doing something. While I was at school, I stopped hanging out with Kyoko. I guess you can say our friendship fell out. I really think it is my fault, but I'm too much of a coward to start a conversation with her. I would always take my seat and silently wait for Kyoko to show up. However, as soon as she walked in, she was surrounded by people. What shook me the most was seeing a girl the same age as me with sleek black hair. She wasn't always next to Kyoko, but I see her from time to time. The black haired girl would always hold a conversation with the ginger.

I never got to talk to the black haired girl, but I already had a idea who she was.

Losing a friendship with someone like Kyoko made me shut myself again from society. It was really hurtful, no matter at what age. I started to beat myself mentally (again). A swarm of negative thoughts pricked my brain like flies. I wouldn't say it was hard to fake smiles here and there. When I talked to my family, it helped me forget my problems. I pushed it to the corner of my brain and threw a flimsy lock on top. I'll open it again when I want to do some deep thinking.E

Everyday was the same. And by the time I decided to do something different, it was a bit too late. It was already time to start packing our bags. I recalled what I did over the two months. It was just the same old pattern of school and learning. I don't think I ever met up with any of my friends. Strange really, I always crossed their path before for some uncanny reason.

Anyway, school ended near the end of February and school would start again in April. But by then I would already be leaving. I'm sure we're planning to leave in the middle of March. I still don't understand how school is in Italy, but I really can't wait and find out.

Once I leave Japan, I can leave my past behind again. I'll start anew in Italy. If I ever do go back to Japan, I'll try to properly have a better friendship with everyone.

* * *

I was surprised to see Takeshi again. I haven't spoken to him for so long, it felt kind of weird to suddenly see him again. It's more shocking that he's sitting in _my_ living room. How did he even get here?

I wondered where my family were. I have yet to see Danielle or Nick. I didn't worry about Emiko one bit. She was probably still asleep in the sanctuary of her bedroom. I continued to stare at Takeshi's head. His back was facing me so he wouldn't notice my presence. I **tried** tip-toeing to the side of the coach. I wanted to have a quick peek at what he was doing. It seemed like he was busy staring at something. Unfortunately, I couldn't get to the side of the couch stealthily. Mid-way, Takeshi stood up from the coach. His fingers curled on the top of the coach as his head whipped in my direction. The edges of his lips curved upwards. He dropped whatever he was holding on the ground- the loud cluttering sounded like plastic toys.

"Hotaru-chan!"

He ran towards me, but he stopped a few feet away. "It's been a loooonnnngggg-" he stretches his arms as if to emphasize the meaning of the word, "-time since we played." He turned around when I still didn't reply. He got up on the couch and poked his head over the couch again. "Come on over here." He patted the seat next to him loudly.

I sat next to Takeshi. I can't stop myself from speaking to him. He's too comfortable to be around. "It has." I paused, trying to pick out simple words to say, "so anything exciting happening to you?"

Takeshi discussed about various things. For one, he started to help out at Takesushi. Tsuyoshi allowed him to watch them prep sushi, and also have tastings. Takeshi spent most of his time at home, but it was fun. "All the sushis are super yummy!" He exclaimed, "hm..but too much is bad for my tummy. It feels bad after."

I learned about how he was starting to take kendo classes with his dad. They spent the early mornings at their family dojo. "We always have these warm ups! Like staring at a leaf or calming down our breathing. Everything is really quiet! Like really!"

He sounds so happy when he talked about his days. I'm curious why he never mentions his mom. I wanted to ask, but perhaps it's a touchy topic. It's best if I just forget it. Then he said something I really regret not talking about- to him and everyone else I knew. It was a really bad secret. He snapped me out of my thoughts, "what's wrong Hotaru-chan? You're not happy we might be going to the same school?"

"No, it's not that." I started to say. I looked at his face. A confused face of an innocent child. Just imagine how I could break that face into fragments. I can't say we won't be going to be the same school because I'll be miles away from home. So I lied. "I just forgot all about school." I forced myself to smile. Takeshi smiled back more cheerfully then I expected. I know this lie will come back to kick me when the time comes. When he finds out I'm not living here anymore next month, our friendship will most definitely change.

I felt a finger on my face. I looked to the side, Takeshi was poking my cheeks with a finger. "You look so serious. Like otousan!"

I smiled, "do not!" I hopped off the couch, "I'm going to get some colors, I wanna show you my coloring skills."

"I'll help you get them!"

We spent the day trying to draw portraits of one another. Lucky for me, I already had a firm grip on holding pens. Takeshi, however, looked a bit lost. He was staring at my hand with the pencil, and he tried to imitate it. I thought it was kind of cute- the way he puffed his cheeks out in frustration. "Do you need some help Takeshi?"

"H-huh? Yeah sure!"

I awkwardly fumbled with my own hands as I touched his. I moved his fingers in the right places for the pencil. "It doesn't feel weird?" I questioned, "if it is, you just have to move your fingers and find your own position." I paused, "that's what okkssan taught me." I say with a small smile. I hear Takeshi whispering under his breath.

"Okkassan..."

I freak out. Just when I told myself it was a touchy topic, I just brought it up unconsciously. Takeshi didn't say anything. My worrying doesn't help the rising tension either. I felt like I would suffocate. After a minute passed, I took my chance to speak up. I wanted that fun, comfortable atmosphere back. "You okay?" I slap myself mentally. Of course he's not okay! Just look at the way he called for his mom.

I watched Takeshi face me with a bright smile. I couldn't tell if it was fake or not. He nodded his head, "yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking about Okkassan." I tried to say something, but I couldn't reply to that statement.

I decided to change the subject. "-Oh! I'm done with my drawing!" I showed him my scrawly portrait of him. I couldn't draw real eyes so I just drew ovals and colored them in. I tried drawing spiky hair, it really made his head look like some type of bush. The shoulders were okay, I made him wear a blue t shirt. I outlined the whole drawing with a black marker. I even wrote the date at the corner with my initials. I pushed the paper in front of him. "I'm giving it to you. As a present." I explained.

"Wahhh! Thanks Hotaru-chan! Look here, I'm almost finished with mine too!"

 _'Same old Takeshi."_

* * *

1\. I hope you guys can forgive me for this part of the story. I made a somewhat skip because I have no idea about Italian. I don't want to give false information either. I might translate sentences for future chapters for the dialogue. But I won't go into detail about anything like the letters or pronunciations.

Hey everyone, it's been a long month since I updated the story. I'm going to keep going with the story though. There are many times I fumble with writer's block, but I think it's a fun story to write. I'll be trying to finish up my other stories, so thank you all for reading.  
I was going to cut this chapter short, but I haven't made any character development so far. That's why I kind of popped Takeshi in near the end of the chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi everyone! Before I start, I apologize for updating every 1-2 months. I wish I could write faster, and better. I'm always stuck on writers block. But other than that, there may have been mistakes in the story. I completely lost track of Hotaru's age. I think she's 5 right now, because it was stated that she was 4 and then I wrote her birthday. So if there is some mistake in the plot, I apologize for that. After this chapter, I'll be editing the previous chapters to make sure that the ideas are all going smoothly.

For this chapter, I tried to make sure all the tenses were correct. However, it always switches back and forth from present to past. Though I think it sounds okay either way.

Thank you. Please enjoy the story.

P.S. The next chapter will be a special chapter.

* * *

"Nick, come help me with the luggage, please." Danielle hollered down the hall.

Nick was just tying on his tie, "coming! Mia-san, please watch the children."

The house was spotless. The floors got polished until it shined. I could even see my own blurry reflection. All the chairs, tables and couches were covered with this plastic. It was to help keep the dust from dirtying the furniture. All the curtains were torn down and stuffed away in the bags. The rays seeped through the glass and brightened every room with a window. The picture frames, the clocks, all the decorations around the house was taken down. It was like a barren place- as if no one ever lived here before. There was nothing left in the house that showed our existence as residents here.

I went to my room despite the fact that everyone else was already crowding in the living room. I wanted one last look of the place I lived at for five years. These five years were quick. They passed by so fast. At first I thought everything was going to drag on forever. It was only the first three years that felt intolerable. I couldn't do anything that I wanted to do. I could only sit all day, eat, sleep and kind of stare at the ceiling. I was beyond bored. I think some time around, I even started to count how many strands of hair I have on my head.

In the beginning, as Hotaru, I really hated living in this home. I couldn't call this my home because I already had one. I think because Mia was there with me, I was able to adapt in this environment. Thinking back, I remember how I was treated. Nick and Danielle were barely at home. This explains my close bond with Mia. She was like a second mother to me. Even Emiko was wary of me. Back then, she rarely talked to me let alone want to hang out with me. Those three looked like they were keeping a distance from me. It has to be something with Hikari. My sister. That's one mystery I have yet to figure out.

Our relationship, the one I share with my family, isn't as bad now. I think we started be closer. I see my parents frequently now and despite some previous hostility from Emiko, she's a good older sister. We're still not the perfect family. We'll never be one. But that does not crush my spirit. I'm satisfied with the fact that they look at me and give me attention.

I thought back to my friends. They were all nice kids. All of them, even Hibari and maybe Mochida. Kyoko would be my first girl friend. She's the one I talk to a lot besides Takeshi. Takeshi was my best friend. He had a strange way of communication through sound effects, but he was caring and sharp. He always found a way to distract my train of thought. It helped because I would cheer up and forget my problems of destroying the canon plot. Ryohei was a dependent older brother figure. He was kind and was blazing like the sun. Tsuna was beyond cute. He was still super shy, but he had a caring side despite how clumsy he could be like crashing our foreheads against each other. It hurt. I felt like I knocked my head on the wall. Kyoya was a whole other story. I don't know where to start on that skylark. He always appeared out of nowhere. I had no method of meeting him whenever I wanted to. His location was a mystery. But he kept his promises and surprisingly was very kind. He didn't bite me to death after all. Nor did he go bite Emiko to death. If Kyoya was really that sharp, then he would notice the stares Emiko gave him every time the two were in the same area.

But then again, our relationship can be easily destroyed.

One, we're only kids. I think children are innocent and very carefree. That's why it's so comfortable to talk to them. They don't think too much on the measly details like your appearance or your grades. However, because children are so free, you can't believe that you'll be friends with them forever. They might change and become influenced with the social norm. It's scary to think that someone can change so much in the future. Besides that, I'm moving. Not to another city, but across the sea to Italy. I doubt anyone would remember me. I barely met everyone for a year. We also didn't spend a lot of time together. It wouldn't be a surprise that I would be forgotten and submerged into the pit of their childhood memories. But if they do remember, that'll prove my negative thoughts wrong. However, I don't want to be too optimistic. Anything can happen. If I think too positive, and something happens to come around and destroy that happiness, I will be crushed.

"Goodbye my year old bedroom." I gave the room one last look before closing the door. I had that room for only one year. Before that I spent my days in a crib next to Mia or my parents. I forget my memories as a tiny baby. There's not much to reminisce about those memories anyway.

I can hear someone calling my name.

"Hotaru!"

"Geeze,where did that child go now?"

I rushed into the living room, "I'm here." I state my entrance with a small smile. I didn't tell them what I was doing. I didn't feel the need to anyway.

I could see the white moving truck just outside the living room window. The men came out and knocked on the door. "I'll go get the door." Nick says.

Mia smiles at me, "did you get everything you need Hotaru-chan?"

"Yes." I replied with a smile of my own. There wasn't anything to say, so I went over to Emiko's side. I looked at the comic in her hand, it was a small novel of some sort. "What are you reading, onee-sama?" I asked trying to get a good look.

She looked so concentrated on the small comic. However, she brought the comic up to my face. I can clearly see the detailed picture of a young girl, about our age, wearing a long cape and a mask. She looked like a superhero.

"Want to read together?" Emiko asks as she stands closer to me, "it's better than just doing nothing right?"

We weren't leaving for Italy just yet. We still had two days left until we actually have to go on the airplane. I'm so surprised how a few months just pass by like this. I can still remember Christmas like it was yesterday. Right now, it's near the end of March, March 29th to be exact. For three months I didn't do much, I just followed my daily routine has a normal student.

For now, Danielle explained that we were only preparing. The moving company would help package our furniture and send them to Italy using a moving airplane. I certainly have never heard of such plane, but it sure sounds useful. Imagine moving to a new house and having everything look exactly the same.

"Come here, Emiko-chan, Hotaru-chan." Mia called out. We stopped reading the comic and tried to look around for Mia but I couldn't really see her anywhere in the room.

Emiko nudged me, "right there." She pointed near the door, "that black thing."

I looked up. Mia was completely covered by a bunch of sleeping bags. Her arms were wrapped around them tightly. She looked like she was haaivng trouble walking.

"Watch out Mia-san!" Emiko shouted at the older woman who almost rammed herself in the wall.

Mia stopped just in time, and finally dropped all the sleeping bags on the ground. "You girls can choose the color you want." She says pointing to five various colors. There was red, purple, blue, black and orange. I already knew which color I would choose.

We spent that night eating takeout and sleeping on the ground with our sleeping bags. The sleeping bags were really warm. I knocked out quite quickly too. It was all a new experience for me. I never went camping, but today we all camped indoors. How ironic.

I woke up bright and early the next morning. It was the last day before I had to move to Italy, the last day staying in Japan. I took a deep breath and stretched my arms. It's best not to mope around so early in the morning. I feel like I'll trouble everyone if I say I didn't want to move right now.

Mia stuck her head out from the kitchen, "good morning Hotaru-chan."

"Good morning Mia-san." I say with a yawn. I fought against the sleepiness and forced myself to get out of my warm sleeping bag. I walked into the kitchen and smelled the wonderful aroma of breakfast. A second later my stomach rumbled. I blushed in embarrassment, not sure if anyone heard my stomach or not.

I watched Mia chop some stuff on a cutting board. I was still too short to see clearly. I looked around the bare kitchen. There weren't any chairs, so I couldn't sit down.

I wondered about the breakfast Mia was making. Where did she get all the materials? Shouldn't everything be cleared out of this house already? I didn't ask what was on my mind though.

"You look hungry." Emiko said suddenly. She completely snaps me out of my thoughts. "Did you wash up yet?" She asks me and then stares. She is most likely looking at my unruly bed head. "Come on." She pulls me from where I stood for about five minutes watching Mia cut food and took me to the bathroom. She grabs a bag on top of the sink and unzips it. Her hands dig through the bag until she finds what she is looking for, a comb. "I'll comb your hair, just sit on the bathtub."

I follow her instructions without a retort. How strange, I wonder why Emiko is taking care of me all of a sudden. I'm not sure if Emiko knew what I was thinking about just now, but she suddenly spoke up.

"Okkasan and Otousan want to go out today. They want to spend their last day in Japan having fun, so Okkasan told me to make you look presentable when going out." Emiko explains and stops the comb at the tip. She runs her fingers through my hair and smiles before telling me to stand up, "let's go pick your clothes."

I trailed behind my sister to the living room where our luggage was placed. I had my very own luggage. I think everyone did. My luggage was made out of leather and luckily it had wheels too. I wasn't the one who put everything in it nor was I going to carry it. I think Mia helped out with the packing part. It was nearly the same height as me. So, instead, I was given a small backpack to carry necessities like a bottle of water and snacks. It was real soft, made out of cotton and really fluffy.

I stood behind Emiko and watch her open the large luggage. She struggled to find the zippers and when she finally did, she opened every single pocket on the luggage. "There's so much pink." She muttered to herself. She picked out a long sleeved shirt. The shoulder of the shirt had a pretty lace design of flowers and branches. Then she took out a pair of jeans. After a minute or two, she took out a small jacket and a scarf. "It's still spring, so you need to stay warm."

Again, we walked back to the bathroom. I changed inside by myself while Emiko waited outside. She wanted to see me in the clothes she picked, she said. Still, this whole time, I have been wondering about the adults. I'm surprised they let us wander off. I wonder how long passed, perhaps an hour or so. I quickly took off my pajamas, and slipped on the clothes picked by Emiko. I folded my pajamas neatly and brought them with me when I walked out of the bathroom. The jacket was really warm, but the shirt's lace on my skin felt funny. I traced my fingers over my shoulders. A bunch of holes was on my shoulder due to the shirt's design. _I hope I don't give anyone a cold shoulder._

"You look pretty." Emiko say with a wide smile. "I'm glad I got to choose your clothes for you!"

"Thank you Emiko-nee-sama." I say. I follow her to the living room. The luggage was still opened, but it looks like everything was stuffed back inside. I took my pajamas and put them right on top of the luggage. I quickly zipped the luggage up and smiled. Didn't even look like anyone touched it.

I see Emiko picking up her backpack along with mine. She turns and smiles. "Come on, Hotaru. They must be waiting." Her arm stretch out with my backpack tightly held by her fingers. I took my backpack and throw it on my back.

We slipped on our shoes and walk out the front entrance. I could hear the car running already. Mia, Danielle, and Nick all stood next to each other talking. They probably heard our footsteps because they instantly stopped their conversation, and turned their attention to us.

Mia walks up to us and kneels down to our height. "My, you two sure are prepared." She says with a gentle smile, "you two ready for some fun?"

I look to Emiko. We exchange a small smile.

"Yeah!"

We first went to an amusement park. The place was called Nami-morimori. Basically the name of the town, followed by a repeat of mori at the end.

"Wow, look at all the trees!" I shouted. There are a lot of trees and plants. The park looks like a forest almost.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Danielle asks me. She holds my hand in hers, and walks with me through the park. "Anything catch your eyes?"

I look around the park. There are a variety of rides and booths. I don't want to go on any roller coasters- not even the kiddy ones. I'm not good with heights. Maybe some time in the future, I'll conjure enough courage to overcome my fear. However, not now.

"How about that?" I randomly point at a booth with a bunch of stuff animals that hung on the wall. This reminds me more of carnivals rather than an amusement park. Is this some sort of carnival/amusement park that only appears in Namimori?

Danielle and I walk to the booth while Mia, Nick, and Emiko walk to somewhere else. We were going to meet up in an hour in front of the large roller coaster. It can be seen even from the entrance. The coaster is a easy landmark.

"Don't wander off by yourself okay?" Danielle says with a gentle, but stern tone. "I don't want you to get lost in such a big area."

"Okay, okkasan." I answer. Her facial expression was full of worry just now. What is she worried about? Did she lose someone before because they got lost?

 _Hikari_

I shudder when my thoughts bring up that name. For a second there, everything around me turned black. I could see something growing- like a flame.

"...ru? Hotaru?"

Danielle was staring at me with worry. "Hotaru-chan? Are you okay?"

I look up and smile as if nothing happened. "Yeah, I uh...was staring at the stuff animal." I whisper the last part in embarrassment. It made me feel so embarrassed when said those words. I couldn't believe that was the best lie I could make up on the spot.

Danielle was smiling widely, "well, how about okkasan get you that?" She asks. Suddenly she picks up a shot gun. I was bewildered. What is happening now? I calm down when I realize that in front of the booth was an array of shot guns. It was only part of the game we have to play.

The man who owned the booth explained the rule to us. "It's a real simple game, just try to shoot at these pyramid cans. If you can knock them off, you can choose a prize depending on how many you knock off." He pauses, "there are different levels of difficulty." He points at the various stack of tin cans. The stack on the farthest was in a pyramid of 1-2-3. Next was 1-2-3-4 and so forth. The last one on the right was 1-2-3-4-5-6-7. The pyramid is gigantic. There is no way a fake shot gun with rubber bullets can knock those off. The man continues to speak, "you will get three bullets for whatever pyramid of tins you choose. However if you want a better prize, you can use one bullet for the first four. And for the last one you can use two bullet to win the grand prize. When you knock off the tins, I will count how many you knock off and the prize giveaway will be based on that number."

Again, I feel a shiver running through my spine. I see Danielle with a wicked smile. Almost like a competitive sneer.

"Hotaru-chan, watch okksan. I'll show you how to beat this game."

Danielle picked the shotgun. "Let me try the fourth one then the fifth one." She places a bill on the booth top the booth. She closes one eye and straightens her hand. There is something different about Danielle right now. Her aura seems completely different. She looks like a predator. I watch her fingers intently. They grip the shot gun as if it was familiar. She presses the trigger and moves a little. Then she lets go.

 **Bang!**

I look at the tin cans. She aimed directly between the tin cans, and exactly at the bottom row so the ones on the top would fall. However, not all fell. Again, Danielle moves in front of the cans. She lifts the shotgun and closes one eye. She lets go of the trigger once more.

 **BANG!**

The clatter of tin cans catches my full attention.

All the rest of the cans fell like dominos. I wasn't the only one surprised. The owner of the booth was shocked beyond my level. His mouth was open and his eyes bulged out. The giant teddy bear that hung on the wall was the grand prize. He reluctantly took it down.

"Well, miss, that was some good handling with that gun there."

Danielle just smiled, "thank you very much, sir."

She didn't go into any detail to explain where she might've learned how to use a gun. Instead, she knelt down next to me. A wide grin appeared on her face. "Here you go Hotaru. Okkasan did her best to get it for you." She stretched her arms out with the teddy bear.

I had to use both of my arms to wrap around the bear. To tell the truth, I could barely see what's in front of me with the bear.

"Thank you Okassan!"


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi everyone! in case there is any confusion, the italicized words will be thoughts._

 _Thank you so much for keeping up with the story and reading it! I always am stuck on writer's block because of school and everything else. But I'm so grateful to see how this story grew. I hope that you guys will wait patiently for my slow updates! Thank you again! Have a wonderful day and a great time reading chapter 15._

 _So without further ado, here we go! -_

* * *

 _Why are we here?_

One sentence race through my mind as I stand in front of a familiar two story house. It belongs to someone I know.

 _Why are we had Tsuna's house?!_

Surprisingly, we had our last meal at someone else's house.

I thought we would spend the last meal as a family of five. It seems that Mia had suggested the idea. I didn't know that she and Nana became quick friends after meeting each other due to my friendship of Tsuna and I.

I actually thought that Danielle and Nick would have some sort of connections to the Sawada household already, but they merely greeted Nana like they never met her before. I can't say that I just jumped to conclusion because Iemitsu wasn't there. If he was, I wondered what would have changed.

Mia was being very humble when she walked in the household. She even greeted a timid Tsuna that was hiding behind Nana's legs.

"Hi there Tsuna-kun." Mia said, a smile gracing her face. "How are you?"

Tsuna did a small nod, he didn't say anything at first. Nana just smile and pushes her son softly to the front, "come greet Mia-san, Tsu-kun."

The small brunette manages to make a small cute. It was absolutely adorable. The smile puffed his cheeks out. Those puffy cheeks complimented his anti-gravity hair completely.

"Hi Tsuna!" I say with a wide smile. I keep my voice low, in hopes it wouldn't scare Tsuna. I take a seat next to him on his couch. "I got something from Namimori mori land," I hold one finger out as a sign for him to wait. I hop down from the coach and go search for my stuff. I quickly spot my fat backpack. I stuffed it with a stuffed animal I got at the amusement park. Since I already got a giant teddy bear, I decided to give away the second biggest reward to Tsuna.

In about two minutes, I was already back in the living room. I sit next to Tsuna and show him my backpack. Before he could say anything, I unzip my backpack and take out the namimori mori mascot. It was a lion dressed up in a cute, bushy tree costume. I smile widely, trying to hide my laughter. That head. It reminded me of someone.

"Isn't it cute?" I say, holding out the two in both of my hands and stretching them in front of Tsuna.

He was quiet. Was he mesmerized by the toy I am willingly giving to him as a present?

"I-it's kind of weird looking..." Tsuna says, breaking my thoughts. I was shocked, how can this toy look weird. It's amazingly cute if I do say so myself. "B-but t-thanks! Hotaru-chan." He blush as he takes the toy from my hand.

"You're welcome!" I say smiling. I have a feeling that Tsuna wishes to take back his comment on how the toy was weird, but I didn't want to put him on the spot.

Now it was time to start another conversation with Tsuna. "Hey Tsuna, what school do you go to?" I ask him while furrowing my eyebrows. I never saw him at Namimori elementary at all. Since the time I went there, I only see Kyoko and Ryohei. I realize I never saw Takeshi there either.

The brunette shyly fumble with his hands.

"Um...well..." I could tell how flustered he was to answer my question. "I-I stay at home."

I looked at him in confusion. I simply ask, "why?" He looked at me with a sad look as if he did something wrong. "I mean...wouldn't it be fun to be around more people?"

Tsuna leans against his couch and swings his legs back and forth. "I-I'm kinda shy... and well...Okasan still teaches me things..."

I stare at Tsuna. Have I said how cute he was?

"That's fine." I say quickly. I did not want to ruin his mood. "I'm your friend aren't I?" I point to myself with a grin on my face. I hate making people sad, especially if they are as innocent as Tsuna. If only my big mouth didn't go off by itself all the time, I wouldn't be in these type of situations.

Tsuna laughs softly.

 _That's good, he's in a better mood now._

"Do you want to see my toys?" Tsuna asks me while tilting his head to the side. "Okksan bought me lots! I'm sure there are ones you will find fun too." He say with a big smile. I simply nod my head. Again, Tsuna stretches his smile. He hops off the couch and held out a hand for me. I take his hand without saying a word while he leads me up his grand staircase and to his room. Being a kid and having small legs really have it's disadvantage. I never thought stairs could be so tiring to climb up. We made it to a door, a small plate dangled on the top of the door. There was messy handwriting on the small plate: 'Tsunayoshi'. Before the door opened, I was ready to prepare myself for a disastrous room full of stinky clothes and toys thrown everywhere.

When Tsuna opened the door, I was shocked. It was so clean and cute! His bed had a cute plaid quilt with various shades of blue and orange. Leaning against the wall and on his bed, there were tons of stuffed animals. One of which was the stuffed lion I gave him a few months again. His walls was dark blue with some posters of cartoons. He even had a small desk and a tiny stool just enough for him to sit. I saw a small stack of workbooks, but a even higher stack of manga. Then at one corner of the room was piles of fabrics and blankets. I didn't understand what it was for, but all I cared was how soft and comfortable it looked like.

I watched Tsuna get up on his bed and set the latest stuffed animal I gave him with the rest. He turns to me and smile, his hand waving at me to go nearer. I saw a stack of pillows at one corner and stacked them up a little. With a jump, I stepped one foot on the pillows and lifted myself on the bed. I was so surprised at how big this room was. I knew that when I grew older, it wouldn't look this big anymore.

"You made it!" Tsuna cheered as if we had just went on an adventure. He showed me all of his toys that laid on his bed. He started to share the names he had given them. Most of the names weren't really that creative. For example, he called the lion I gave to him Lion-san. It was seriously bad naming sense, but I couldn't really say that out loud. It wasn't like I had great naming sense either. I would have probably called the lion sunflower because its mane look like petals of a sunflower sticking out at various angles. "Look here is Mr. Mine." Tsuna pushed the toy against my cheeks to show how soft it was, "see?"

I listened to Tsuna ramble on about his toys. This was the first time he ever talked so much. One factor must be because he was at home and was more comfortable. However, I wanted to believe that he was starting to open up to me.

A knock on the door broke our conversation. The door swung open slowly, and a smiling Nana stood in the center of the doorway. "Tsu-kun, Hotaru-chan. It's time for dinner, let's go eat okay?" Tsuna nodded happily and turn to look at me. I smile back and follow his lead. "Let's wash our hands first."

Nana lead us to the bathroom and brought us a stool to stand on. Tsuna went up first to wash his hands, and dried them with a fluffy towel. I quickly followed what Tsuna did and in a few minutes, we were all seated down at the kitchen eating. The adults and us kids sat together around the rectangular table in small groups. Tsuna was eating quietly with a happy face so I couldn't start a conversation with him. Emiko on the other hand was trying to make some conversation with me.

"Where did you go?" Emiko asked as she took her chopsticks to split her meatball in half. She took a bite of the meat and her eyes widened.

I giggled quietly at her expression. I'm sure she found Nana's cooking delicious.

When I didn't answer, Emiko continued to speak, "you shouldn't just leave me here with the adults." She said with a pout.

"I was with Tsuna." I say, "we were looking at all his cool toys." I started a baseless conversation describing the types of toys I saw and trying to name the names of the toys Tsuna had given them. I was already struggling with the names, by the time I described the third toy. Luckily Tsuna cut in. I suggested to swap seats with Emiko so she could hear more about the toys from Tsuna. The boy's eyes sparkled when Emiko said she was eager to hear about his different stuffed animals.

"Want to see them after?" Tsuna asks excitedly.

I smile when I saw Emiko agree. For some reason, I felt more like the older sister at that moment. I felt proud that Emiko was getting along with Tsuna. I felt proud that Tsuna managed to talk to someone besides me so freely. I continue to stuff my face with food silently for the rest of dinner. After the small feast, the adults went to wash the dishes while Emiko and Tsuna went to his room to go check the toys out. I sat on the living room couch to relax. I felt like my stomach was going to burst after eating so much food. I look around my surroundings. No one in sight.

I sigh in relief.

It felt like forever since I had time to just sit by myself and think. To tell the truth, I'm growing more impatient. I wish I was older already. It's not like being a kid was bad. There was no homework at all and every day was very fun. However, I wanted my freedom as a teenager back. I wanted to be able to go outside and shop and act like my age again. Conversations about toys and games can get boring only after so long. It was the only conversation genre I had with my friends these days; Emiko included. I lay against the couch to think. I wonder what I should do in this world. Stay a regular student or force myself to go on an adventure?

I think only fate can decide what is in store for me.

I walk over to the window and look up into the night sky. I'll always see the same sky but at a different location. Because tomorrow, I'm leaving Japan.

* * *

That night my family stayed over at the Sawada household. Nana was more than happy to let us stay.

"It's always been Tsuna and me." I remembered hearing her say, "Iemitsu has been gone because of business but I can't help feel lonely even with Tsu-kun here. I'm so happy you guys will be staying over. Thank you for coming over Mia."

"Come on Nana, let's start getting some sleep alright? We'll be making a feast in the morning too."

The two ladies laugh as they walk up the stairs.

When the house was quiet, I still lay awake on futon in Tsuna's room. Everyone was already asleep, but I was having trouble. I decided to get a drink of water to pass some time. I wasn't aware that the lights were on in the kitchen. What surprised me even more was Danielle sitting on chair drinking from a white mug. She had solemn expression on her face again, so I spoke out. "Okkasan?"

She looked up instantly, her lips parted slowly, "Hotaru?" She blinked once, twice and then stood up from her chair. She rushed to my side, "Hotaru what are you doing up so late?"

"I was thirsty...I wanted some water." I say looking at her directly in the eye. I'm not sure what expression I was making, but she didn't say anymore.

"I'll get you a cup." Danielle said, "take a seat sweetie." She patted a chair that was next to hers before turning around to get a cup for me. She returned to give me the cup. "Is something troubling you dear?" She asks nicely.

I thought about it for a second. I never did get a chance to speak a lot with Danielle. She is my mother, and yet she felt somewhat distant. I never knew much about her. Today was the first time I saw different sides of her. A competitive mother who won a game of shooting and now a caring mother. I always thought of her as someone who just gave me food and shelter. I felt in the beginning, since I was born, Danielle and Nick didn't pay much attention to me. But as the years went by, things changed. The five of us was a real family.

I must have taken to long to answer because Danielle started to speak, "are you worried about tomorrow?"

I look up at her instantly. Is this what they call a woman's intuition? "Why are we going to Italy?" I suddenly ask. My tongue slipped. It was the question that has always been taking up my mind since the day Danielle told me about the tickets. Any place could have been fine, but why Italy? Why are we going to the second most important country in the whole series? A place where almost all the characters originated from? I always believed that my parents had some connections to the mafia. Something in their past.

Danielle looked surprised, but laughed it off. "You have nothing to worry about Hotaru." She says gently. It was as if she was trying to sweep away all my worrisome thoughts and questions. "I know Italy will be different than Japan. After all, it's a whole different country." She paused to take a sip from her mug, "but its the place where okkasan and otousan grew up you know?"

I was completely thrown off by the new information. At least it explains the connection between my parents and Italy.

"I want to show you the beauty of Italy." Danielle says with a smile, "when Emiko was a child, I brought her along with Hikari. Eventually we moved back and I had you. I haven't went back since, but I want you to know your family history. Japan is great place, but Italy will be a new adventure. You just have to have the courage to face it."

I think about what Danielle said. She wanted me to experience a new environment. However I couldn't shake the feeling off about the word 'mafia'. I felt like Italy instantly meant mafia due to watching the series so many times. As Danielle walk me up the stairs patiently and even tuck me back into my futon, I can't help wondering, what am I truly afraid of in Italy?

I can only wait for tomorrow and see what fate brings in.

* * *

Hi everyone! I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter, I am so excited to start writing about Hotaru's adventures in Italy.

I hope I successfully left you guys hanging

Until next time,

`Yuka Hara


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm going to have to edit the entire story so far because I feel like there are certain things going haywire. To make sure the story goes smoothly, I'm going to try to rewrite certain things but not a lot. Else, you guys would have to re read chapters.**

 **Please enjoy! If there are any recommendations you guys would like to have on the story, feel free to make a review.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews you guys gave me, including the one about my grammar mistakes. I appreciate it very much.**

* * *

Chapter 16

"Mia-san isn't going with us?!" My voice rose higher and higher with each following syllable. I felt hysterical. Not only was I going to leave my life of 6 years, friends, but even family!? How did I not even notice that Mia did not have a luggage with her? How did I not know that she was going to stay in Japan while my family all hopped on a plane to disappear to Italy? "W-What? Why?"

I was throwing a tantrum and I knew it was causing some people to look. "Isn't Mia-san family?" I try asking again, a bit calmer this time. Didn't want to cause any trouble at a peaceful airport after all…

"Hotaru, Mia-san, well, you know she's like your babysitter right?" Danielle asked me calmly while kneeling down to my height. She looked straight into my eyes, and all I could see was pure honesty. I simply nodded. "Well, Japan is Mia-san's home. She cannot simply just leave."

"Isn't Japan our home too?" I asked quickly, my hands go up to my mouth to cover it. However, it didn't look like my question bothered anyone.

Nick knelt down, "it is. It always will be." He paused and ruffled my hair, "now listen Hotaru, even if we're apart from Mia she'll always be family alright? You can always give her a call and send letters. There'll be ways to communicate to her."

I glumly nodded my head. The new information I gained did not sit well with me.

Goodbye friends, goodbye family. Ah…I was never the one used to change.

Mia went to see us off at the airport. With small bags, she had prepared us some food before we had to leave for the plane. I looked at the bento box in my lap. Inside were all of my favorite dishes, rice ball, sausages, and especially the fried egg. I take my chopsticks and stuff my mouth with food. This'll be the last time I'll eat Mia's cooking.

I felt a pat on my back as I ate. "Eat up, dear. Just not too fast or else you'll choke." I can tell by the voice that it was Mia. There was no need to look up and double check.

Before we walked up the escalators, we all gave Mia hugs.

"Mia-san, I'm going to miss you a lot." Emiko said with a frown, she wrapped her arms around the older woman. When she lifted up her face, I could notice the familiar glassy look in her eyes.

Nick and Danielle went and gave hugs to Mia, respectively. "Mia, thank you so much for taking care of the kids these few years."

"Oh, you're irreplaceable." Danielle said, wiping a tear with her handkerchief. "We're all going to miss you. It wouldn't be the same without you there you know?" She grabbed a hold of Mia's hands, "please, if you ever get the chance, please visit. I'm sure the girls would love that."

Mia smiled and she turned around to face me. She opened her arms, as if already sensing my distress. "Come here, Hotaru-chan."

My legs moved faster than I could ever remember, like flying right into her arms. "I'm going to miss you a lot Mia-san. You were always there to help me." I tried my best to word it right, because she was the one who helped me make fun memories, especially the ones that contained my friends. Without her bringing to TakeSushi that one fateful day, I probably would probably never have realized it was a different world. Maybe I would understand when I grow up, but because of her I became friends with Takeshi. "I'm going to send lots of pictures and letters! Otousan said we can even video chat."

"Grow up stronger Hotaru-chan." In a wise tone, those words rang through my ears, "I know you're a strong girl. So stay strong. When you need help, ask for it. You're not alone." She paused to look behind me with a smile, "even if I'm not there, you have your okaasan, otousan and Emiko-chan as your big sister. I'm sure they'll help you just like I do."

And then we were off.

I remembered turning around the escalator to look down at my caretaker. The woman along with my parents who took care of me ever since I was born. She was standing still with a beautiful smile as she watched us all walk away.

"Hotaru-chan?"

I just hum under my breath to acknowledge whoever was calling my name as I plant my face against the airplane window. I always, always wanted to try sitting at window seats, especially the seat right next to the window. I love to have a glimpse of outside nature. A vast blue sky, with light clouds swaying in the gentle breeze. It was a scene to behold. I was after all, a few thousand feet above the ground. I kept my eyes at the window, hoping for a glimpse of a flying bird. I have no idea how high birds fly but I kept my hopes up anyway. Because why not?

Seeing the sky, I knew one thing, I didn't miss the ground. Above in the air, I was a bird with light, colorful feathers. Free to do whatever I wanted without someone pulling me down. Wondering about the word sky in this world, I wonder if the holder of sky flames are free. Do they have the same affinity as the natural clear sky?

"Don't you want to eat your pudding cup?" Emiko asks me.

It was past lunch time already. We just ate lunch, but I saved the dessert for later. "I'm saving it for later." I say, looking at the pudding cup with a sad thought. Once I eat it, it would be gone. I wonder if Italy has custard pudding cups too.

"Hm…Alright." Emiko sighs and stretches her arm. She glances at me now, "is it that fun to watch the clouds pass by?"

"Well…" I can't really explain what I was thinking about, "kind of." I shrug my shoulders. I hear her exasperated sigh. "Emiko-nee-sama, you bored?" I asked her, finally deciding to turn around and look at her instead of the window.

She leaned back into her chair more and said a simple, "yeah."

A thought popped in my mind, "well we'll be there soon, and we'll have lots of fun!" I tried to sound as happy as I could, maybe even a little too much.

I waited for Emiko's expression to change. Maybe she would share the same thought as me. It didn't. She just simply shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "I guess so, but you know, Italy is just like Japan. I think just going to be the same in the end."

Her blank look continued on for a few seconds, as if she was lost in thought. I wonder what's wrong with her. "You can show me all the cool places, nee-sama!" I say, trying to cheer her up. She smiles at me this time.

"Yeah."

This time, her short answer felt more livelier.

But she sure acted strange. I wonder what's up with her mood to suddenly change like that. Was Italy not that great? Did she also miss Japan like I do?

I huffed under my breath as my thoughts started to drift away from my sister to all the canon characters I knew living in Japan at the moment. Well, they aren't just characters to me anymore. They're my friends. Sometimes I wanted to smack myself and other times I want to pat my own shoulder along with giving myself a thumbs up. Those friends of mine…I missed them a lot. Even makes me want to cry here and now. But I have enough willpower to stop myself from doing something so embarrassing especially in front of my family. I can't say for sure I know what they might do when it happens.

Call me stupid, but I decided to not inform my friends about my departure. I wonder if they'll forget me and the moments we spent together. If they do, I can't really blame them. I wouldn't even be surprised if they actually had some sort of grudge against me.

But enough about Japan. For now, I should focus on the fact that I am in Italy. The region of mafias!

Danielle and Nick is still a mystery for me to unlock. What are their true jobs? I won't be complaining if they were suddenly mafias. Sounded pretty cool actually. Self defense seems like a necessary in this world and what better way to get it from the mafia? Maybe I'll learn some powerful moves that can save by butt in the most dire situation.

"I told them." Emiko suddenly said. She didn't even look in my direction when I turned to her in confusion.

"Huh? What do you mean…?" I asked her hesitantly, she just said something like that so suddenly. Strangely enough, she didn't answer my question. She kept quiet for a minute before speaking up again.

"You'll see." This time she turned around to face me, her eyes twinkling under the light. "I'll always watch out for you alright? Even if you do something stupid."

"Emiko-nee-sama…." I tear up and try hugging her, but the chair arm was in the way.

A finger poked my forehead, "no need to call me nee-sama. You can call me whatever you prefer."

I had long forgotten how my family somewhat disliked me in my early childhood. My heart melted instantly at her comment. Is this what it feels like when relationships are closer? "Hai! Emiko-nee!"

When we finally made it to Italy, the airplane landed smoothly. Everything that came after that was easy. I just had to follow the adults. I look around at the high ceiling of the airport. The bright colors of white, blue, and yellow were beautiful. When I looked outside the large glass windows in the airport, the sun was still out, but looked like it was starting to set. The sky became a beautiful sunset of orange, yellow and pink.

"Come on."

A warm hand grabbed onto mine and pulled me forward into the crowds. I knew who the hand belonged to. My caring older sister.

Once we pulled out luggage from the belt, Nick found a cart to place the luggage on. He pushed it while Danielle kept an eye on Emiko and I. They called a taxi and I found myself lost in the scenery. A new environment, a new culture, a new language. I was deeply excited to have a new life. There was so much that could happen here, hopefully nothing life-threatening. Shops and trees passed my eyes in a slow blur. Words on the signs in recognizable letters of the alphabet, but the meaning completely unknown to me. I tried to sit straighter in the back seat so I could see the pavement of the road from my window on the right. Eventually I gave up the struggle because it was entirely impossible for someone as short as me right now. There, right there I could see people hanging out their laundry. It was no different from Japan because we were all people. This thought simply made me smile. Everyone is not so different after all. Although, it'll take time for me to fit in, it wasn't going to be impossible to make new friends. And fortunately, if I can't make any friends, I still have Emiko with me although that is a little sad to say.

The taxi drove and drove on the same pavement, making a few turns here and there. I wonder where was I going to live right now. I remembered seeing alley ways and what looked like large apartments all stacked next to each other. People hustled and bustled right in the area between two apartment buildings. It looked like some sort of small street. Were we going to live in one of those apartment buildings? If so how high up do we have to walk to get to our floor? The colors of the buildings nearly looked all the same. All had the same tan like color of sand. Some windows were beautifully made by dark wood. The are had a very country- rural area like feeling to it. Somehow it was a nice feeling.

Other than that, nothing really stood out for me. There was a bunch of small stores and some large ones. From clothing to restaurants, there was a variety of things. I had seen some open markets at the corners of streets, but I wasn't completely sure. With the taxi continuing to driving, I could never get a complete look at the stores from other intersections.

Soon we were out of the bustling city. Here, there were more trees. For a while the road was clear of any building, some farms with animals roaming around freely and the forever blue sky. Then the area instantly changed. Houses appeared one by one, all in a neat row as if coming out of a pop up book. The taxi made a sharp turn into what looked like a modern, suburban neighborhood. The tires bumped against the bumpy road and finally the taxi came to a stop. One by one, everyone filed outside to take a grand view of the area we will now call home. I walked out in shock as the cool breeze instantly hit my face, sending a small chill down my spine. When I turned a three hundred and sixty degree turn, I found that the houses looked like they stacked upon one another to form some type of hill. That must meant that the roads here were bumpy and on small hilltops. It was a beautiful view; a hill of houses. I turned to the house everyone was standing in front of grey house made up of stones. The roof was dark just like the windows and the black iron looking door. The colors instantly made me think about one of those cloudy days that could only bring in the feeling of melancholy.

Four windows were visible on the house, two besides the entrance and one above each of the two windows. It looks like it was a regular two story house. Except for the fact that the windows also looked like they were made out of wood which I find really pretty. Though I'm not that keen with the ideas of bugs idly crawling or flying through those windows.

"Got everything ready, sir? Ma'am?" The taxi driver asked with a calm smile. Danielle handed him some cash and he flipped through the bill, counting them one by one. "Alright then. Thank you for your payment. You folks settle in." He looked through his pants pocket for a while until he took out a fresh white card. "Here's my card if you folks ever need someone to drive you around these parts. I see you all don't have a car yet, so just give the number a ring and I'll try to get here."

Nick took the card in his hand and smiled, "thank you, sir." He stuck his hand out to get a handshake with the taxi driver, "well then, have nice day." I watched almost in awe by the way they were talking. It was very polite almost too polite for my taste. I wouldn't be surprised if they were tipping away their imaginary top hats for goodbye. There was just this real old feeling stirring in my mind.

Danielle walked up to me and Emiko and ushered us inside he house. Her hand was on our back to gently push us inside. "Come now girls. Let's get settled in and how about we take a short break after?"

Inside, there was already furniture waiting there. Not a lot though, just a couch in the living room room from what I can see so far. I wonder if all our stuff from our house was safely transferred here. Inside the new house was different because of the design. But other than that it didn't look like I would have any problems living here. So as we moved in our luggage, I explored the house with Danielle and Emiko. We had a large bathroom that had great sanitation, a kitchen, a living room and four bedrooms which was enough for our family. The extra room as stated by Danielle could be changed into a study room or a play room, "We'll leave it unoccupied for now. If you two have an idea for the room, just say it. For now, it's just an extra room we really don't necessarily need to use." Danielle explained with a smile.

"It feels so empty here..." Emiko muttered to herself while looking around. I heard her words and silently agreed to her statement. With barely any furniture or anything familiar in this house, I felt strangely out of place. This house has yet to be transformed and called my home.

All three of us settled on the couch in the living room as Nick walked in to greet us. "Alright, now we had a tour of this place, why not unpack? We still have our sleeping bags packed in here so taking a nap wouldn't be so bad." He took three sleeping bags out and placed them in front of Emiko, Danielle and I. "You girls sleep alright? I'll keep an eye out for the moving truck."

Danielle gladly received the sleeping bag. "Alright then Nick, wake me up however, when the truck does come." She turned to Emiko and I and patted the area next to her, "come on girls, I'm sure you're tired too. Sleep next to Okaasan alright?" She already stepped inside her own sleeping bag and were waiting for us to come over. She helped unzip the sleeping bags and smiled. "Sweet dreams."

I jumped into the sleeping bag without a care in the world and snuggled inside for comfort. "Night night, Emiko-nee, okaasan..." I said drowsily. I might've heard some type of answer from the two, but before my ears could hear the words fully, I started to drift away into a peaceful sleep.

There was so much noise around the house that I just had to wake up. People walking in and out, holding our old couch or bed. A few men wearing identical uniforms carried mattresses up the stairs and quickly walked down the stairs, out the front door to come back inside the house with chairs. Guess the moving truck finally came. And sure were they fast. I must've dozed off after waking up for a few minutes because when I finally woke up again, it was already pitch black. A faint yellow glow entered the windows from the street lamps outside the house. I got out of my sleeping bag and didn't even bother if my family were awake or not. The first thing I did was walk towards the window. There were these iron bars that lined up in rows across the opening of the window. A small crane was under the window sill and with a small fumbling, the iron bars seemed to disappear to the side. Now the only thing in front of me was the wooden window. Pressing my hands on the wood, I pushed and a bright light hit my eyes. A new scene of what a evening would look like in my new neighborhood. The stars were shining so brightly up in the sky and I couldn't help but smile. After that, I played around with the small crane and pushed and pulled the wood window around. What a strange window, no glass or anything. Binds or curtains weren't needed either.

"Hotaru-chan? What are you doing?" I heard Danielle's motherly voice becoming louder as I found herself standing right next to me. Her hand was on my head as her fingers played with my hair. "Be careful with the window, alright? Never greet strangers if this iron bar isn't there. Then Danielle pulled the crane and while the window was wide open, the bars started to appear again in rows. "It's dangerous out there...especially at night." I could only nod and as I look at the window, it looked as if I was in a prison.

Nick popped his head from the kitchen and into the living room, "you hungry Hotaru?"

I placed my hand when I turned around and smiled, "hm!"

Dinner with everyone was fun. We talked a lot to one another. Everything felt normal, like it was supposed to happen. While I stuffed myself with bread, Emiko spoke up, "okaasan, otousan, can we go out tomorrow? I wanna go somewhere with Hotaru!"

"Alright Emiko. I'll take you both out." Danielle said with a grin, "otousan will be going to work to sort things out." I didn't say anything as I was too busy eating, but I looked up to show Emiko and Danielle that I was paying attention to the current conversation. "Never let go of my hand tomorrow alright?"

"How about we pinky promise?" I questioned whilst holding up my own pinky. Smiling widely I forcefully wrapped my pinky around Emiko's and Danielle's, "who ever breaks the promise will have to eat a thousand needles!" I laugh while singing the childish tune.

The whole family laughed along with me. The warm fuzzy feeling suddenly erupted from my heart. My family. My older sister and parents. I really did love them after all.

* * *

 **I tried to throw in a lot of description about the place they were living in. So basically I tried to do a little research on Italy and I found out that the area with less people lived is in the South whereas the North is the bustling town.**

 **I apologize for the lack of detail with Hotaru and the canon characters. I want this chapter to deal with more about Hotaru's feeling in the move and how she is going to adapt in it. Of course the chapter is getting a little bit boring and I can't wait to start writing things related to the main story plot. For now, it will still be Hotaru's childhood arc. Whether or not the future chapters will be developed following the canon story line is something I am still thinking about.**

 **Thank you for reading everyone. Hopefully it was enjoyable.**

 **Any suggestions, comments, or just something you guys want to say about the story, feel free to put up a review.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, how are you all doing?**

 **This is going to be a long chapter, thank you for waiting!**

 **Guest: I saw the review about Kyoya. Don't worry everyone! The canon characters will not be forgotten, but because the story is in first point of view. It will mostly be filled up with Hotaru's adventures. I will not be forgetting to put moments with the other characters. That is why this chapter will be quite long so I can add a lot of information in.  
**

 **I may or may not add fillers at the end of the chapters to talk about the other characters because I don't want to go too in depth with the character's thoughts.**

 **Note: The information given in the story is totally made up to just fit the story, I will not go into any detail about how the actual school life of Italy is like. The school life for Hotaru I will be discussing is totally fictional because I just made it up. Any similarity is pure coincidence. Therefore, please do not feel offended if information is not exactly factual.**

 **Chapter 17 Finished writing on: 7/20/17**

* * *

In the midst of a blistering hot day, laid lazily in the living room couch was me. A few months, about 3 months, had passed by in Italy. It was June, the starting season for the sweltering days of summer. I didn't look too forward for the hot weather, but with the backup of an air conditioner in our home, it would be okay. Time went by a little fast, it's almost like a dream that next month I will be seven. Truth to be told I'm not sure if coming to Italy was worth anything. When I first stepped onto Italy, I was an excited kid, ready to take on any surprises that would occur in Italy. However, now it seemed like a dream. After all, these following months were always so normal. I have yet to meet another character.

I missed Mia-san, but I tried to call every single week. Well, I didn't use the phone by myself. To keep up my childish act, I would always ask Nick or Danielle about calling Mia and then they would dial the numbers for me. The only thing I had to do after that was wait for the call to go through. I still remembered the first time I called her. It was literally a week after my arrival to Italy.

"Mia-san!" I said through the phone, "what are you doing now?"

I hear her laughter through the phone. There was a clang of metal before she started to speak. "I'm making dinner right now." I wondered what she was cooking. Just the thought could make my stomach rumble. "Oh Hotaru-chan. You really made your friends sad. You didn't give them a proper goodbye." Mia gave me an ear full. I totally forgot how my social life was well known to Mia who took me to meet up with my friends. "Remember, distance will not destroy relationships. It's what you do to keep your relations. Got it?"

"Y-Yes..." I managed to stutter out. I felt the guilt starting to eat me whole. I always thought goodbyes were painful and I didn't think my friendship was more important than the original story line. I already felt like I changed some aspects of the main characters. Any more and it would throw off the reality of the canon story. The story and characters I fell in love with would cease to exist because of my disruptive actions. But all of my thoughts cannot be explained to Mia. I always forget that this is my new reality and they are all people. Regular human beings with feelings. "What can I do to say sorry? Should I write letters?" I ask.

Mia chuckled, "that's a good idea. You start writing those letters." In a motherly tone Mia spoke, "friends are important. As important as family."

I couldn't help but agree with her thought.

After that phone call, I instantly asked my parents for more paper. I made up my mind. The first person I should definitely apologize to is Takeshi.

School started which was _just_ swell. I have trouble speaking the language, but I try. What was extraordinary was I found out Emiko was doing okay with the Italian language. In a way, my sister became my personal translator. She was a big help. Especially at school where the language barrier stopped me from being able to talk to any of the other children. With Emiko there, she would happily bring me into her circle of friends after school and we would play together. I was glad with one thing about school. I didn't have to keep my grades up that much. Math problems were easy, especially since I'm only six years old. School would only be more difficult about ten years later. Anyway, the school I attend with Emiko is a religious school. I don't the full details about it, but the building is beautifully decorated like a church. There's even a large bell out in the front of the school that signals the beginning, lunch and ending of the school time. During class, we learn about our country, math, science, etc...just the usual. We, however, don't have any extreme break time where all the kids run around and play. Instead, it's a more peaceful time for us. We take naps, read stories, or eat snacks cheerfully. We don't run around in the room or become a rowdy bunch throwing things at each other. The teachers here are very strict and had talked about how the school was a sacred ground. Sacred ground and whatnot, I don't understand it one bit, but I don't want to go against the rules.

Once school is over, Emiko would come pick me up from my classroom. Together, we would walk to the gates and play with other kids for a while because we had to wait for Danielle or Nick to come pick us up.

Even during the summer, just like in Japan, we had classes. I just came home and now, I'm bored.

"Emiko-nee." I say, changing my position on the couch. "What are you doing? Is it anything fun?" I ask, finally sitting up.

Emiko was flipping through her backpack as if preparing for something. She looked up and smiled, "I was planning to go out today. Otousan and Okkasan said it would be alright for me and you to go take look around in the city."

My eyes widened, "isn't that...a little dangerous?" I question my sister's action. "Going to a city with the two of us only..." I was worried about the dangers that would await us in a public area. What if we were kidnapped? What if we got lost and couldn't find our way home? I wasn't so sure if we could escape danger when we saw one. There were **mafias** here. We were only two little girls.

"It's... alright" Emiko started to say. Her shoulder seemed to tense when I said the word dangerous, but she suddenly relaxed, "I came to this town before, remember how a few years ago you stayed home with Mia-san for a week?" Her questions brought back the suspicion I had tucked away in the back of my mind. However, this isn't the time to think about it. "Come on Hotaru. I got snacks right in here." Emiko patted her backpack securely. "I suggest you bring a bag too, so we can bring more things."

Although I was still hesitant on what we were doing, I trusted Emiko. She took care of me at school and she's my sister. I went up to my room to grab my backpack and dumped all of its contents out. Rushing towards Emiko, I stood before her with my empty backpack. "What should I put in it?" I ask tilting my head. As a result, Emiko hands me a bag of chips and water.

"I have more snacks, but I'm sure you would like to have your own bag too. Oh and one more thing." Smiling, she takes something out from her bag and puts it in my hand.

"What's this?" I hold up what seemed like a dark piece of plastic. Maybe metal? I wasn't so sure. It did feel a little heavier and had two metal spikes sticking out. Emiko didn't answer me instantly as she placed another item in my hand. This one I knew. It was a red small bottle of pepper spray.

Emiko points at the first item, "a stung gun. And that's pepper spray." She tells me how to use both items, "so for the stung gun, just press this button here and make sure these spikes touches your enemy. And for the pepper spray, push down here alright? But make sure it sprays in the right direction. These are self-defense tools in case anything happens. Otousan gave these items for us just in case anything happens." Emiko explained thoroughly that I was not to go off my own and had to hold her hand. The pepper spray must be placed in my pocket while the stung gun could be hidden in the backpack.

All this information Emiko gave me made it sound like we were going off on an adventure. The way she explained it, I figured Emiko is more mature than she looks like. However, I was curious about one thing, "where did otousan get these?"

"Otousan and okaasan are bodyguards." Emiko said with a proud smile, "so they know all these moves! When I grow older, I want to be just like okaasan!"

My jaw dropped open, no **way!** I wonder who Danielle and Nick protected as bodyguards. "That's so cool! Emiko-nee! Tell okaasan to teach me too!" I pleaded, clasping my hand together.

Emiko laughed a little, "let's ask together then!" Then she urged me to walk out the front door and she locked it. Changing the subject, she said "we're going to walk around in town again. Last time we did, it was only for a short while before otousan and okaasan had to leave remember?"

I nod in response.

That time was short, but fun. The four of us wandered into the town and had a blast looking at the stands and some of the shops there. We bought a ton of groceries for our meals and had a few street snacks too. There were some parts of the town that I noticed that did not even have a single soul wandering around. That area had piqued my interest, but I knew how dangerous it would be. It screamed the cliche right away.

"So we're going to look everywhere?" I asked, my voice starting to raise due to my excitement.

Emiko nodded, "we'll try to, but maybe about two hours. We have to get home before the sun sets or it can be hard to see." She took my hand and started to lead the way to a bus stop nearby. "We'll be in crowded areas so that there would be a lower chance of danger."

The bus came in ten minutes. As we got on, Emiko took out a few coins from her pocket and dropped them in this steel box next to the driver. Then we were off to town. I grabbed a window seat and stared out through the glass window the whole time with the scenery flashing pass. Emiko wasn't bothered with my action at all. She was casually looking outside the bus too. We did not say one word to one another on the bus, but the silence between us was comfortable. The bus stopped smoothly at another stop and a intercom came out with the driver's voice on. "First stop of route 1. Rosary Street." He spoke and then the door opened. Some passengers on the bus got down. I wasn't paying attention, so I continued to sit by the window with my head in the clouds. Suddenly Emiko started to tug my hand.

"Hotaru, this is our stop. Let's hurry." She literally pulled me off the chair and together, we ran out of the bus, shouting in unison a "thank you" to the bus driver. Emiko lead the way, "this way." She said pointing ahead of us. Suddenly we were wedged between a crowd of people. Large buildings were across from one another and created a wide road. On this road, there were a bunch of stores and what looked like bars. I never went to a bar before, so I wouldn't know how the signs looked like. "See that crowd of people?" Emiko hollered above the voices of the crowd, "that's the market place. A lot of street food too!" We pushed our way through the people. Once we got there, voices started to blossom. All around us were tents, holding an array of different items. It was like one of those flee markets.

As I take a look around, I find how the environment in Italy unique. In a way, this area seemed less modernized. Some of the roads were completely paved and the shops didn't look as neat and prime as a convenience store in Japan. But strangely I liked Italy so far. The way the buildings were built, the stuff they sold, it was all about Italian culture. Something in Japan you could not possibly find. I look in all directions, left, right, down, up. Emiko pulled me from the front and I trailed slowly behind. Becoming mesmerized by the scene, I didn't even realize how tightly Emiko was holding onto my hand. I finally noticed when I felt her nails dig into my palm. "Ouch! Emiko-nee!" I complained, trying to shake her hand off.

"Sorry Hotaru." Her voice was apologetic, "you couldn't hear me calling you." Pulling me over to the side, she pointed at the stalls. "Let's stand on this side of the road and look at the stuff slowly." I agreed to her proposal. We had been standing in the middle of the road and it was rather difficult to go against the flow of the crowd. Now, we could relax more because we were following the flow of the crowd.

There were so many things to see. Multiple different colored sausages hung from the top of the tents. Apples, olives, oranges, all sorts of vegetables and fruits. Another stand hand what looked like rocks, gems and different colored glass. Women flocked that tent, trying each piece of jewelry out and giving out compliments to the people around them. Another tent had some nice fabric. The owner of the tent allowed passers to feel his cloths. Of course, every time someone felt it, he had his eyes on them like a hawk in case anyone had sticky fingers. As Emiko and I wander around the market place, the roads became a strange puzzle for me. Sometimes it would widen into a large circular area. Once we were standing in the middle of that circle, there would be about five different routes to take. Some roads were narrow. The buildings suddenly crawling up against each other, forcing people to walk carefully. Other times, the roads would suddenly widen vastly. Curvy roads, straight roads, paved roads, roads made of dirt and sand. Each area was different. Like a whole other world.

I saw some men dressed in black suits and sunglasses. Looked like professionals. Maybe mafia? _If they are mafia I would really want to meet the characters. I wonder who I could meet here in Italy...Gokudera? Bianchi? Varia?_ I thought a bit more about the assassination squad of Vongola. I would love to meet them! If I don't die first that is. I tried to look for those men in black again, but they were gone.

"We should go into more stores." I say, tugging onto Emiko's hand. "Why are we only walking around outside?" No matter how fun the market place is, I wanted to check the stores too.

Emiko pointed at the people around us, "it's crowded here so we can blend in. The stores isn't as crowded with people. And we're only looking for today, maybe next time we can ask outousan and okaasan to come with us so we can buy stuff."

I nodded my head excitedly, "un!"

Today was going smooth so far. It looks like I didn't have to use the stung gun or the pepper spray. I felt around my pocket to make sure I had the pepper spray and I started to sweat nervously. It wasn't there anymore. ' _I swear it was here just a minute ago!'_ I decided to tell Emiko, "Emiko-nee." I started to say. She didn't turn around at all. Maybe I had to speak louder? "Emiko-nee!"

"What? What? Hotaru?" My sister quickly turned around with a panicked expression. "What's wrong?" She knelt down in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders. Looking both left and right, she asked, "did you injure yourself somewhere?! Ah...I knew I should've brought some bandages..." Her backpack was off her back now and was beside her. Her hands rummaged through its contents.

I felt a little guilty for making Emiko so panicked now. All I wanted to do was ask her I lost my pepper spray. I should be the one feeling guilty, not her. "No! It's nothing like that Emiko-nee!" I shout at her, "I just-I lost the pepper spray." I frowned, dropping my free hand to my pocket and showing her. "See? It's empty."

"Ba-Ka." Emiko said blankly, "the pepper spray doesn't matter. It's dangerous in Italy."

When she says it like that, I wondered what made Italy different from Japan. There were a bunch of time I walked around the neighborhood back at home and Emiko wouldn't say a single thing. Now she was worried like a mother! "Emiko-nee? What's so dangerous here in Italy?" When I looked at my sister in the eye, she looked hesitant to talk to me.

Her mouth parted a few times, before her lips were pressed in a straight line. Finally, the frustration got to her and she spoke. "Remember that time we visited the grave of Hiakri?" I nodded, keeping silent so Emiko could go into more details. Suddenly tears sprouted from Emiko's eyes, "H-Hikari, she died during our time here." My eyes widened at the fact. _Is this a mystery I finally get the answer to? I probably can't ask how Hikari died. Emiko's still a child._ "I was still really young back then so I don't remember what happened, but Okaasan said Hikari was with us walking around town, but she suddenly disappeared. I was told Hikari was found the next day. Dead." Emiko held my hand tightly in hers. "That's why Italy is dangerous."

I tried to give Emiko a hug. Poor girl. Traumatized by her sister's death at a young age. I should probably say my sister too, but I never met her. Dead before my birth. "Then let's hurry back home! We should go out with an adult by our side then."

Emiko started to wipe her tears and nodded, a smile replacing her frown. "Yeah."

Despite the confusing roads, Emiko led us back to the bus stop. "How'd you remember the way?" I ask furrowing my eyebrows, "there's so many people."

"I remember the signs of the buildings we pass."

 _Landmarks huh?_

As we walked, a chill suddenly made its way on my arms and legs, sending goosebumps everywhere. Maybe it was intuition, but I felt danger lurking somewhere. I looked around, trying to see if anyone was suspicious. There was a guy walking a few feet behind me. A tall guy dressed up in tacky clothes. A old vest and what looked like beige pants with a hat. As Emiko turned left, he continued to be behind me. _Is he following us?_ I keep quiet. If I were to startle Emiko now, the stranger may try something because he knows he's found out. Finally, we made it to the bus stop safe and sound. There were a few people standing around us, also waiting patiently. I thought the guy was gone by now, but boy was I wrong! He started to walk towards us two, while Emiko's feet was planted. She did not say one word. That was until the man got way closer and Emiko muttered under her breath, "someone's following us aren't they?"

"How did you know?" I ask Emiko whom I never once saw turn around.

"Instinct." She answered back quickly. "Since people are around, let's just wait here."

We didn't move from our spot and the stranger literally stood right next to us. He turned his attention to us and started to speak, "excuse me." He said, "I saw you staring at the cakes and I thought I would buy you some." In his hand was a brown box. He held his hand out while I flinched instinctively, taking a small step closer to Emiko. "I'm sorry for scaring you. Your parents must've taught you well not to speak to strangers." The man laughed care freely before placing the box by our feet. "I hope you enjoy the cake from my store." Without saying anything else, he bowed with a smile and walked off.

 _I was wrong._

For some reason, I felt like I could trust the guy. Never judge a book by its cover. I felt a little guilty for thinking the stranger was dangerous just because of their clothing. "It's cake." I say to Emiko as I picked the box up and lifted up the lid. They were small colorful cakes. Two of them sat inside the box comfortably. "He's a nice mister."I say smiling. _The guy just followed us so he could give us some cake? But why do I still have goosebumps?  
_

"I guess so." Emiko stated blandly while staring straight ahead.

"Do you think someone is staring at us?" I mutter to Emiko in confusion. I just couldn't shake off the weird feeling and it was intensifying every second that passed. Not daring to look around for the suspicious person, I clutched Emiko's hand tighter. Maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I saw something that looked like flames. Purple colored flames seem to whip back and forth slowly. They were growing gently behind a wall of people waiting for the bus just like us. What does that mean?

The bus came quickly, but people all pushed Emiko and I behind. They ran into the bus, not even caring that they pushed a couple of kids down on the floor. I saw the flames again. They enveloped this man wearing a sleek, black business suit. He stepped into the bus. As I tried to move forward, I was sure I felt a hand pull me back.. "Ah." My hands were free. **Both** of my hands were free. Instinctively, I glanced up to see Emiko disappear into the bus. The doors closed with a grunt and I was left all alone as the bus drove away. _Emiko-nee and I got separated!_

Taking a deep breath in, I tried to keep my calm. No point in being hysterical for a six year old. If Emiko gets back home safely, I will just have to follow her. The sun started to set even faster. The bright blue sky started to change into the evening hue of orange and pink. My hands sweated due to nerves. Standing by myself all alone next to a bus stop was worrisome. I breathed out a sigh when I saw some people walk by and wait around the stop sign too. More people meant that there would be more eyes around. Although I wasn't one hundred percent sure that these people would take action if a stranger was in danger, more people would make the perpetrator feel threatened. _If_ there was going to be a kidnapper here, I don't think they would kidnap me. At least not with people around.

"Kya!" I instinctively move to the side when I felt a hand on my shoulder. A calm voice tries to ease me.

"Oh, I apologize for tapping you suddenly." It was a gentle voice and due to it's high pitch, I believed it was a woman. I was right because when I turned around it was a kind lady. Light blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Her eyes seem to bore into mine, as if analyzing my entire being. _What is she doing? Just staring like that..._ I'm not magical being so that statement with the eyes being a window to the soul? I have no idea how that works. Especially when its a stranger. The lady must have caught on her stranger behavior because she apologized to me, "sorry! I must have done something strange again." She smiled kindly, "I'm not dangerous, I **swear**."

 _You're already strange for saying something like that!_ I mentally face palmed what the lady said. It's just way too suspicious that she pointed something out like that. _Why is she even talking to me?_

"It's late." The lady says, staring up at the sky, "it's dangerous for a kid like you to stand out here by yourself."

I didn't say anything to her.

She continued on rambling, "your hair is beautiful." She paused to look for something in her coat pockets and when her hand came out, it was holding out a single purple candy, "want one? It's grape flavored."

 _Never take candies from strangers!_ My instinct instantly screamed at me. This woman made me anxious. When I look from the candy to her face, I involuntarily shuddered. Her smile. It was strange, as if they were poisonous. "N-no thank you miss." I said trying to be polite as possible. I hoped her feelings weren't hurt from the rejection. There was no way I could accept it.

Then her mask began to chip. The lady's smile faltered slightly before she grinned even more widely. With more persuasion she offered me again, "oh my bad dear. If it's grape flavor you don't like, I have other flavors too." She took out a handful of wrapped candies, all different shades of colors I'm guessing that resemble a specific flavor. "here, take one." The lady literally tried to push her hand in my face. Her stare bore into my eyes. Smile still poised perfectly on her lips. I reluctantly took a candy from her hand, a bright orange one which I'm guessing is orange flavor.

"Thank you miss." I said, wrapping my fingers around the candy. She looked at me expectantly. _Does she want me to eat it?! There's no way I'm going to eat this. There's definitely something weird about her!_ The best thing I could do was pretend. Pretend that I did not see that expectant gaze of her's.

"Well, why aren't you eating it?" She asked. Her gentle voice was gone and the tone became more rough. I shook my head. I quickly took a few steps away from her and looked around for anyone. Maybe I could shout for help. What startled me was the fact that not a single soul stood near the post stop. _What's going on?!_

"He he he..." The lady started to laugh a little too creepy for my taste. "Why don't you just come with me now, kid? If you do as I say you won't get hurt."

"N-no..."

The lady groaned, "ugh, that's why I hate spoiled brats like you. I was told to not hurt any possible resources but if its a few little bruises, I'm sure they won't mind."

 _Resource?_ I kept quiet, maybe the lady would ramble on more information that can help me figure out what's going on. Is someone trying to target me? If not me specifically, what do I have that they need?

Unfortunately, she didn't say anymore about why she wanted me.

"Well, come on now. No use standing there kid." She showed up behind me and grabbed onto my arm tightly. Dragging me farther away from the bus stop, the scenery suddenly started to waver. I could see people waiting there suddenly. There was a horn and a bright light, the bus had came! I struggled against her death-like grip. Emiko was waiting for me! I couldn't let her worry after what she told me about Hikari. "Stop struggling!" Her voice roared angrily as she slapped me across my right cheek. "If you don't stop, I will slap you so hard your skin will tear." As we continue to walk, I couldn't help but stare at the bus and the people all walking inside it. It must have been a illusion! Cold sweat seemed to pour out of my forehead. If my kidnapper was some sort of mist-user, I would never escape.

Right now, I feared the worse. The darkness of the night and the quietness of the town was eerie. I wished someone could save me. Anyone! I just wanted to go back home. With my free hand, I rubbed my eyes to stop any stray tears from falling. Crying would fix nothing. I have to keep calm.

We stopped across a street lamp, hiding naturally in the darkness. Tonight as cool, and my teeth started to chatter. "Shut up."

I instantly clenched my teeth together.

"Good. Now stay that way."

As the lamp started to flicker once again, I simply stared at it. The light filled me with some sort of hope.

"When is that guy coming? Making me wait so long..." Ironically, once the lady, whose name I do not know, spoke a silhouette appeared near the lamp. It was a shadow of a figure. It looked like a tall male, wearing a suit perhaps with a fedora. "Finally!" She muttered, "hey! You're finally here! Get your butt over here now, and get me the money!"

The bulb of the lamp instantly shattered.

Glinting in the moonlight was a baby wearing a suit, fedora and a yellow pacifier hanging around his neck.

"Ciaossu."

Oh dear, I never expected to meet **_him_** of all people here in Italy.

The lady instantly took a stance. She held onto my arm tightly, "who are you? What is a baby doing here?" As soon as she said that, Reborn held out a gun. It pointed straight at her. "Let's go." The lady threw me over her shoulder and started to run to who knows where. My chin touched her back as I look behind us.

Footsteps instantly followed behind us. My kidnapper clicked her tongue and tried to climb up a roof. Reborn was right behind her tail and with a great leap, she started to jump from rooftop to rooftop. Gun shuts sounded quickly and loudly against the quietness of the night. Three shots fired. With no direction to run as the bullets aimed us straight on, the woman jumped down from the roof. I watched the small bullets wiz by at a fast speed. It was coming towards us despite the bullet being shot straight.

Right there! It curved!

As soon as we touched the ground, a bullet embedded itself in the woman's arm. I could tell it was her arm because she screamed while her arm around me loosened. As she released, I fell down towards the ground. I braced my face and head with my arms.

I **wished** it never came, the pain. But it did. I crashed down rather harshly.

Reborn appeared right in front of me. A blank glance once in my direction and then he turned his full attention on the lady. His pulled out his gun again, poising it straight. She ran away almost instantly, "ek! That child isn't worth my death!" She snarled rudely before disappearing into the darkness. I watched as Reborn pulled the trigger. Whether or not the bullet actually hit the woman, I did not care. Home was the only thing in mind.

Reborn spoke took out a cell phone and spoke a few words. My mind just could not comprehend that one of the main characters is right in front of me. I heard a little bit of his conversation, "...I took one of them down. They got a kid with them. I'm guessing it's possible kidnapping." Closing my eyes, I hoped I could quickly get some of my energy back. All that adrenaline is bad.

"Ciaossu." Reborn said looking down at me. "I'm going to take you home. Where do you live?"

* * *

 **Omake: Letters  
**

I got some pretty paper from my parents! They were these colorful paper with cute little designs. Smiling at the flowers on one of the papers, I was glad they weren't blank. If they were, I had planned to draw my own pictures on them. If I did, I was sure they would all turn out bad. Staring down at my stationary supplies, I contemplated on using a pencil or a pen. I went with a pen.

 _Takeshi_

 _Sorry! I'm really sorry for not telling you about my move.  
I was scared to leave Japan behind.  
_

 _Will you still be my friend?_

My letter was short and direct to the point. I tried to choose my words carefully. The way I worded things sounded harsh at first, and I had to crumble up a bunch of papers. The next few letters went somewhere along the lines the same. I had to tweak a few words sometimes. To convey my own feelings, I made sure certain letters were straightforward and others weren't as direct. I did my best thinking in the terms of their personalities. Maybe I placed to much emphasis on the canon story- I don't know. I wouldn't know until they replied back to me.

However I wasn't sure I could send in Kyoya's letter. I don't think anyone knew where he lived after all.

 **Namimori, Japan**

"Oi! Takeshi! There's a letter here addressed to you."

TakeSushi already had a steady flow of customers for their lunch hour. Tsuyoshi was busy preparing the sushis with the other cooks whereas his son, Takeshi was in his room getting ready to go out with his friends. Takeshi got more and more interested in baseball and decided to join in the sport with other kids his age. He had an easy-going personality that made him super friendly towards other people. It was easy for him to gain friends.

Once one of Tsuyoshi's employee got the daily mail, he handed them to Tsuyoshi. "Tsuyoshi-san, this is today's mail. Shall I put it on your desk?"

Tsuyoshi ,who was currently kneading the rice into a perfect shape, glanced quickly at the mail. One of them caught his attention. A pale blue envelope with what looked like a childish drawing in the front. "Let me see that one." Quickly, he wiped his hand clean and grabbed the letter. He saw the name and address. A smile gently appeared on his face as he called for his son.

Takeshi walked down the stairs, "I do?"

Tsuyoshi places the letter in Takeshi's hand and went off with his own business. The seven year old boy picked up the letter and read the name. Quickly, he pulled a single paper out of the envelope. He scanned the content with a bright smile. Running to the kitchen, he stuck his head in the door, "otousan, I want to send back a letter soon."

Nodding knowingly, Tsuyoshi simply laughed. Then looking at the clock he said "isn't it time now Takeshi?"

"Otousan! I'm going out now!" Takeshi raced out of TakeSushi in a bright mood. He stuffed the letter in his pockets. Right now he had baseball to think about.

* * *

 **And done!**

 **That's a total word count of : 5,808 words!**

 **The reason I did the omake was because I wanted to throw in the scenes about the letters. I didn't want to throw it into another chapter. Anyhow, I wanted to add some canon characters in this chapter due to the lack of it in the previous and this current chapter. I know that in the beginning of this chapter is just a whole lot of ramble on Hotaru's perspective. I was sure you guys would get bored on reading that.**

 **This chapter was really difficult for me to decide, I had a lot of thinking to do. I mean the plot could go anywhere. But I just decided on this.**  
 **Truthfully, I wanted it to be some sort of peaceful Emiko and Hotaru daily scene. However, even I got bored of that boring idea. I wanted to quickly write about the canon characters and actually bring the plot up to speed.**

 **I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring Reborn into this chapter so early. But I mean its already chapter 17 so why not?**

 **There's still a lot of scenarios I wanted to write about Hotaru and her family in Italy. So for now, I have no idea when I want to start being in the canon plot or if I want to be in the canon plot at all.**

 **So onwards! I will continue to update as fast as I could. [It all depends on my ideas]. I hope this story was worth the wait, and I hope it was interesting. I really really appreciate everyone for reading this story! I'm so grateful!**

 **See you guys in chapter 18!**


	18. Chapter 18

**School started. And it's been hectic. As a result I haven't updated for months. I'm so sorry about that everyone.  
**

 **There's also so many things to do until December; especially since it is time for me to do college applications. I hope you guys understand. Currently, I am trying to type snippet by snippet every weekend when I have time. Currently I am on my break which will give me some more time to work on this story.  
**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Reborn might be ooc. I really had trouble with his characteristic. I wanted him to be sarcastic, but Hotaru is seriously just a kid and since Reborn is an adult, I don't think he would be _that_ mean in my perspective. If anyone has any arguments about it, please feel free to make a review on your thoughts.  
**

 **I hope to hear what you guys think about this chapter. I feel like I'm going real slow with the progress of the story. I plan to make a time skip, but just quite not yet because I want more characters to be introduced. I apologize if Hotaru has these mary-sue opportunities of meeting everyone.**

 **NOTICE: I know there will be a difference in language because Hotaru knows Japanese and Reborn is most likely speaking Italian. But for the sake of simplicity, I will not be addressing the language difference. Let's just say they're speaking Japanese to each other. In future chapters, I may decide to differentiate different languages. But for now, everyone can just understand what everyone else is speaking.**

 **P.S. Note that the plot is made up by me so this is all pre-canon.**

* * *

 ** _Namimori_**

The front door is slammed shut as loud, but tiny footsteps increase in speed.

"Onii-san! Look what I got!" Sasagawa Kyoko was running in the house with one of the biggest smile she could muster out. Her hands tightly clamped on the day's mail. She stopped when she saw Ryohei sitting on the couch in the living and decided to repeat her find once again, "look look Onii-san! We got letters." She shuffled through the mail and took out two cute looking envelopes. One was light pink and was decorated with flowers and some cute animal stickers. The other envelope was yellow and had a sort of sporty look to it. Different types of sports like basketball and soccer were scattered across the envelope.

"Kyoko, don't run in the house, you'll get hurt." Ryohei reprimanded his sister before switching his focus to the letters.

"But Onii-san! These are from Hotaru-chan, aren't you happy to get them too?" Kyoko was already ripping through her letter without a care. The rest of the mail laid on the coffee table.

The letters matched the envelope with the same designs.

As Ryohei saw sparkles radiating off from his sister, he decided to pick up his own letter. Before he could even tear it open, Kyoko started to speak. "Hotaru-chan is so nice, I miss her a lot."

The two siblings took a seat on the couch, both staring intently at their own letter. When Ryohei finally took his out, his eyes roamed the words and a smile appeared. "We should welcome her back when she comes back."

"Hmm!" Kyoko nodded her head furiously, "I agree, we'll throw her a biiiigggg party!" The ginger haired girl stretched her arms widely for emphasize.

"Ryohei! Kyoko! Let's get going!" A feminine voice called out into the living room. "You two don't want to be late right?"

"Hai~!"

The Sasagawa siblings shouted in unison and quickly tucked away their letters in the safety of their pockets. Together the raced out to their front door, greeted by the smiles of their parents.

"Something good happened?" Sasagawa-san asked her children with a smile.

"Yeah! Hotaru-chan sent us letters from ..." Kyoko stopped talking and placed a finger on her chin. "What was that country again...?"

Ryohei smiled, "Italy."

"Ah! That's right! Thanks Onii-san." Kyoko turned her attention back to her mom, 'Italy just like onii-san said."

"My my, she sounds like a good friend. Now come on."

* * *

 ** _Back to_ _Italy_**

 _Reborn is right in front of me...  
_

My brain was still trying to process everything that was happening. From being separated from Emiko, to the strange lady trying to kidnap me and then to present- where I just got saved by the sun acrobaleno. Too much. This was all just _way_ too much shock and information to digest. How can I make sense of this? After all, he was the **last** person I would ever think to meet up with. I should've known that the word mafias screamed danger. However, i just didn't think it would actually happen to me. Thinking and actually _experiencing_ danger is totally different. This was way out of my league as a regular civilian.

But there was one thing I felt weird about. Why was it Reborn that came to save me? Why didn't the police come or just some heroic civilian? If Reborn is somehow involved in the kidnapping it must have to with the mafia. I doubt Reborn has that much heroism to go and save a random stranger, more specifically a kid in the middle the night.

Finally I calmed down and focused on what was in front of me. Reborn.

I must've stood there frozen like a statue for too long because Reborn had to repeat his question for me again, this time with much irritation.

"Hey kid, are you even listening?"

I could see his round, childish clearly. Those dark black eyes? Oh they send me the chills all right!

But really, it was a little ironic for him to call me a kid. He was a baby right now! (Although not mentally.) Most likely Reborn is an adult. What age, I have no idea.

"W-who are you?" I stuttered out. I let those words sink in. A pause. Reborn didn't say anything at all. He just stared at me. It felt like he was judging me. Was it because I looked weird? Or maybe it had got something to do with what just happened before. Either way, before I could go ask again, he started to walk past me. "A-ah! Wait!" I quickly follow behind him which wasn't that hard. "Aren't you younger than me?" I ask looking at him. It was too obvious. _Alright good, just a simple question._ I mentally patted myself int he back.

He stopped walking.

Turning around, I expected to see a scary expression or something that showed I hit a nerve. All I was given instead was a bland expression. "I'm just short."

 _What a lie!  
_

I just nodded. There was nothing to argue about. Either way, it would show that I know too much. "Are you taking me home?" I ask him almost a bit too eagerly. No child would want to walk off with a stranger. But if it was me, and the stranger was Reborn, I didn't mind it so much. Plus I feel like he had the answers to who that lady who tried to kidnap me was. "Thanks for saving me!" The silence was really getting to me and it was better to say something.

I watched as Reborn tipped his hat down and nodded. He continued to walk and I walked right next to him. Soon, the familiar bus stop was in sight. The only problem was that there was no one there. The dim street light proved it.

"Do you know where you live?" Reborn asks as he takes out a cell phone. He holds his hand up, and starts talking to the other end. As the call ends he speaks, "the car will come soon." He gives me a glance.

"Ah my address..."I look at him blankly, "I don't remember what it is." I try to rack my brain about the street name, but nothing comes out.

Reborn drops a bomb at me, "are you an idiot?"

The way he said it made it impossible to retort back.

"Why don't you describe what your neighborhood looks like?" He asks.

"Oh, well..." I wasn't sure if Reborn could actually find my house where I lived, but I tried anyway. "It's a stone house. Gray stones. And uh most of the houses down the street looks the same. There's a bus stop a few blocks away from my house. The doors and windows are black, made out of iron I think."

A black car stopped in front of us. The driver came out, bowed towards Reborn, and went around the car to open the door for us. "Please sit."

I didn't move. After all, this all feels kinda fancy to me.

"Come on." Reborn steps into the car first and I trail behind him. As I past the driver, I mutter a shy 'thank you'.

The limousine was super spacious. The lighting inside was bright, making it easy to see Reborn's face. I was offered some drink and silence continued.

"Hey kid what's your name?"

When Reborn asked that question, I almost couldn't believe my ears. Was he showing some type of interest in me? "Nakarui Hotaru." I say slowly. I think for a while, which way was it again that Italians introduced their names? "Hotaru Nakarui?" I said the second time with slight confusion.

Reborn looked at me, which he seemed to do a lot ever since I met him, "Hotaru then?"

I nodded. I widened my eyes when he continued to speak.

"Do you know anything about flames?"

"Flames? I know about them."

I don't know why my mouth moved on its own the way it did. This question struck me. I knew of flames from the show but not all the details of how to use it and whatnot. It was hard to lie in front of Reborn. He's a hitman! He definitely knows how to read people.

 _Hopefully this work._ "You use flames to cook right? I see okaasan do that all the time." I say smiling stupidly. I continued to speak, not letting Reborn have a chance to cut in. If he suddenly asks another question, I knew I would become all flustered and my brain would freeze on me. "You know about flames too right?"

Reborn looked at me. I looked at Reborn.

"I do." He said simply. "But, that isn't the flame I'm talking about."

 _Why is Reborn saying this?! This was the topic I wanted to avoid at all cost._ I felt my palm start to collect sweat.

"What are you talking about mister?" I asked.

He smirks but then it fades away into a nonchalant expression. "Ah, it's too late to search for your house. You're gonna come with me. I'll bring you to your parents tomorrow. "

I look at him and like any kid, I decided to say, "but my parents said to never go with strangers."

Reborn crosses his arm, "you're already talking to me aren't you? Guess I'm not really a stranger then."

"Okay mister." I finished talking, after all there wasn't much I could do to change his mind if that's even possible. Then a question strike my brain, "what's your name mister?"

"Reborn."

We stopped in front of a grand building. I'm at loss for words. It just looks so...so spacious. Almost like a castle for royalty.

I'm a little worried. Such a grand place. It couldn't belong to just anyone. A little spell of worry crosses my brain. _What if this place is for Vongola?! That would explain how the place look so wealthy._ I shake my head. _No bad thoughts, no bad thoughts. Just pretend everything is fine._

The driver opens the door for Reborn and I. I followed Reborn into the building, and looked all around me. A grand chandelier and a gigantic stair case. The entrance was dosed in a golden light. "Mr. Reborn." I hear a few voices greet the acrobaleno. Looking up, I saw three maids bowing down to Reborn. "Welcome back." One said.

My breath stops when they turned their eyes on to me. One brave soul asked, "Mr. Reborn, if I may ask, who is this?"

I have no idea what they're discussing. My ears only perked up when I heard my name almost being butchered up by one of the names. Her accent was heavy, but the words were still recognizable. "Miss Hotaru?" She asked kneeling down to my height, "welcome." Her smile was friendly, so I dropped my guard a little. Just a little. It didn't seem like I would get hurt in this place.

"It's late, take her to a guest room. I'll be back." Reborn walked up the stairs and disappeared into the halls.

The maid gently stuck her hand out, "I'll show you your room." I nodded slowly, she was really a nice lady.

A queen sized bed, pale orange curtains and a pure white wall. The floor was made out of carpet. There was even a small night stand near the table. The ceiling had a beautiful crystal lamp dangling down. It made the room sparkle with bright light."This is amazing!" Hotaru said as she made her way to the bed and jumped on it with a laugh.

"I'm glad you like it, Miss Hotaru. I'll leave a change of clothes on the bed. Mr. Reborn will most likely come soon so until then, please stay in the room. Good night miss." The maid smiled one last time and bowed her head to me.

"Good night." I replied back.

I watched the maid walk away. It would have been nice to get her name. Anyway, I quickly changed out of my day clothes. I sighed in comfort. The new clothes were very nice to wear. It's kind of strange. Things like this shouldn't happen, especially to someone like me. I'm just a normal Japanese girl. Or well, I think I am. Pink hair isn't really a normal thing you would see in Japan. I sighed. I never wished to get tangled in any of the mafia business relating to flames, vongola, the destruction of the future...oh boy I'm thinking way ahead.

If only it was possible for me to lift the acrobaleno curse. _Sigh._ Guess that can only really happen in my imagination. After all, I still don't know how to function right as Hotaru. How in the world can I forget my own address?! I groan, I can't tell if meeting Reborn is good or bad anymore.

When I spotted Reborn by the door I clear my throat to get ready to speak. "Mister Reborn? Where'd you go?" I tried to ask in a carefree tone and stuff my nervousness down my throat.

Reborn hopped on the bed and sat there. "For some business." He said vaguely, "like I said before you'll stay here tonight. We'll go search for your family tomorrow." The way Reborn said everything made me feel like everything was going to be okay. "Are you tired?" He asked when I yawned. "Go to sleep, kid." Without another word, he waited patiently for me to get in bed. I closed my eyes, but opened them just to be sure I was safe. I was surprised to see Reborn sleeping on a hammock tied around the poles of the bed. _Just like the way he'll do it with Tsuna._

"Not asleep yet?" Reborn called out.

 _He's sharp._ "Ah..I'm going to sleep now." I position myself more confortably and snuggle in the blanket. The light turns off. "Good night mister Reborn." I called out into the darkness.

I heard him grunt, "night." He said in his squeaky voice.

I smile inwardly to myself. In this unknown place, I wasn't as scared as I expected I was going to be. After all, one of the canon characters are here.


End file.
